Devil Warrior: Shinji Murmur
by redwarrioroflight
Summary: Two years after he averted Third Impact, Shinji Ikari is finally given his true second chance at life. Walking the path of devildom as the new leader of the Murmur Clan, watch as he brings back his clan's honor and shows the Underworld why you don't mess with a Murmur. Slight OPShinji & Murmur peerage, Strong Sona & Sitri peerage. [ShinjixSona]
1. Devilish Beginning

RWOL is here with a new story inspired by my great story _**Rise of the Satan: The White Satan**_. This story is an spin off story inspired from the events in the chapter _Devilish Lottery and Shinji Belial_. In that chapter, it is revealed that Mephisto created a ritual that would help revive the extinct devil clans of the Underworld. In this story, the premise is that Shinji becomes a true pure-blooded devil of an extinct devil, becoming the head of that clan and revives it.

Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls I give you _**Devil Warrior: Shinji Murmur**_.

**Disclaimer:**** I DO NOT own either Evangelion and its related works or Highshool DxD and its related works. **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 1: A Devilish Beginning

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Two years._

_It's been two years since I prevented Third Impact._ Shinji Ikari thought as he walked through the gates of Kuoh Academy. The academy had been an all-girls academy for 50 years and had only recently opened its gates to boys starting three years ago. As the hidden Messiah walked the grounds of the academy, he felt his depression and envy rise as he noticed his fellow teenagers doing what he could not; living life. Boys talking with their friends, girls in their own cliques, and most importantly: boys with their girlfriends.

Of course, even though the school had been coed for three years now, only a handful of girls actually had their own boyfriends. Most of the girls here thought of boys as perverted and wanted little or nothing to do with them. Shinji himself was envious of those boys who had managed to get themselves a girlfriend.

_At least they have someone in this world._ Shinji thought enviously as he hid his depression expertly behind an apathetic expression.

Even being the guy who saved the world had its trade-offs.

He was Shinji Ikari – the Third Child of NERV, pilot of the Evangelion Unit 01, Angel Slayer, Berserker and the Messiah. Together with fellow pilots Rei Ayanami, Mari Illustrious Makinami and Asuka Langley Sohryu, Shinji had risked life and limb in order to defend mankind from the Angels. But his greatest trauma came from the schemes and manipulations of his own father, Gendo Ikari.

His estranged father, an utterly ruthless bastard, had conspired with a group of men known only as SEELE, to trigger what was known as Third Impact, using him and his Eva to initiate what they referred to as Instrumentality. Essentially, it was the forced evolution of mankind, which would have wiped out everyone on the entire planet and given them the "power of God".

However, their years of scheming and planning had one flaw.

Shinji Ikari himself.

It was at the peak of the Instrumentality ceremony, when everyone and everything was wrapped in the aura and power of the Red Earth Ceremony, that Shinji, while still inside Unit-01, momentarily gained control of the ceremony and rejected everything they were trying to do.

However, in doing this, Shinji had changed everything.

Gendo and SEELE were wiped out. NERV was wiped out. The Evangelions were wiped out. All traces of the Angels were wiped out. Everyone employed with NERV never worked for NERV. And all knowledge of Shinji Ikari being an Eva pilot was wiped from the memories of everyone who knew him.

Shinji had basically rewritten the history of the world for the last 15 years.

However, in doing so, it was only after everything had changed that Shinji realized what he had done. He had saved everyone on the planet... and left himself alone.

His mother and father (he used that term very loosely) were gone. His guardian Misato was alive but didn't remember him. His fellow pilots Mari and Asuka were back in their home countries; Great Britain for Mari and Germany for Asuka. Rei didn't exist because she was created by NERV. And his friends, Toji and Kensuke didn't even know who he was.

While he couldn't bring back 3½ billion people, the world itself had been changed and healed to its Pre-Second Impact state.

He was still Shinji Ikari, but in this new world his parents had died years ago and essentially left him as a ward of the state. Which is where he found himself now; alone and filled with the horrible memories of a life he wished he could forget.

The only up-side, and it was a somewhat shallow one, is that Shinji found out he had a good-sized trust fund left by his parents before they died, so as to provide for his food and shelter. He also found out that his mother had registered him for Kuoh Academy since he was a baby. Apparently Yui had been expecting a girl; not that she didn't love Shinji for being a boy but it did explain where the name Rei came from. It was to Shinji's good fortune that the school had changed its policy to go co-ed, making his presence there two years ago to be somewhat easier.

Now 16 years old and into his second year at the co-ed school, Shinji was still alone and wondering what was in store for him in this new world.

As he walked along, he noticed three things that had become the norm at this school.

The first thing he saw was a young, handsome boy with short blond hair and blue eyes, dressed in the typical dark-gray school uniform, neatly pressed and tied, with polished brown shoes, standing in the center of a small harem of very cute girls. This was Yuuto Kiba, the school prince; a nice enough guy, which is something that all the girls seemed to appreciate.

He then saw two scowling boys whom he knew from his class.

The first was Matsuda, the tallest of the group who had very-short light grey hair, who reminded Shinji of Toji; both being jocks. Nowadays, however, he spent his time peeping on the girls, and Shinji had once heard him say things like 'Shut up or I will rape you in my mind.' There was Motohama, often called a glasses-wearing pervert, who had short, shaggy black hair, and joked that his glasses had the ability to measure a girls three sizes. This guy reminded Shinji of Kensuke. Apparently they loathed Kiba because he was more popular with the ladies than they were. Not that Shinji could blame the girls' actions towards the Perverted Duo; he found they disrespected men like him and Kiba.

Suddenly he saw the boys' heads turn towards the gates, as three very important people walked in.

The first was Rias Gremory, an extremely gorgeous bishoujo and object of every guy's fantasy. With her cyan colored eyes and very long, flaming red hair, not to mention her voluptuous figure, this included breasts that Asuka would kill to have, made her the most noticeable and sought after young woman in the entire school. She wore the Kuoh Academy girls' uniform; a white long-sleeved, button-down shirt that was like a second-skin and did nothing to hide the large shape of her ample breasts, with a black ribbon worn as a tie, a black shoulder cape and matching waistcoat, a magenta skirt with white accents, and brown dress shoes over white crew-length socks. In a lot of ways, this girl reminded Shinji of Asuka.

Beside her was Akeno Himejima, the school's second top idol. With her extremely long raven hair in a ponytail that reached her ankles, an athletic and shapely body that would put most super models to shame, a warm and gentle smile and purple eyes, not to mention her cheerful and outgoing personality, she was the idol of many girls, and the fantasy of many boys. In a way, she reminded him of Misato.

Trailing behind her was Koneko Toujou, the school mascot. A first year student, she had short silver hair and gold eyes, a petite figure and seemed to be carrying herself as if walking on a cloud. All the girls thought she was uber-cute and all the boys looked at her like she was some loli-girl, wanting to do ecchi things to her. She didn't smile, unlike the other two girls, and just seemed to stare out across the sea of students, as if looking all through them. Wearing a uniform much like the others, except that it didn't have a shoulder cape, this girl reminded Shinji of Rei.

While beautiful, in Shinji's mind they didn't compare to the beauty of his crush as he saw her walk in… Sona Shitori. The extremely gorgeous bishoujo was the third most popular girl in school after the Two Great Ladies, but she was a Great Lady herself in Shinji's mind. With glossy ebon hair in a bob cut, a slender yet curvaceous body, jewel-like violet eyes behind red oval-shaped glasses that only served to enhance her natural beauty. And she definitely knew how to work the Kuoh uniform.

She walked with pride and elegance, befitting that of a Japanese royalty, yet didn't believe she's above others. She was strict yet fair to those under her authority, and was decisive in her actions. As President of the Student Council, she addressed all concerns with such efficiency and effectiveness there were little to no complaints from the student body.

To Shinji she was perfect, and it was why he felt his depression increase. Sona would never look let alone talk to a guy like him. Just like with Rias and Akeno, Sona was too good for him.

But as he walked to class, he failed to notice Sona giving him a discreet glance, a calculative smile forming on her attractive face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lunch break found Shinji in his usual spot, far enough away for privacy but close enough he can quickly return to class when the break was over. He sighed as he looked through the leaves of the tree he was leaning against to look at the sun. He snorted at how bright and 'happy' the sun looked yet he here he is depressed and shit. So much for being a new chance for him when he couldn't forget the past like everyone else when he rejected Third Impact. He was the only one who knew the original timeline, who remembered it and lived it and he hated it.

Why him? Why did this have to happen to him? Why did he have to suffer so others could live in peace and ignorance? Why was he the only one cursed to remember those dark times? Why, for once, why couldn't Fate stop being a bitch towards him and let him have some happiness like everyone else?

Shinji sighed once again as he rested against the tree. Here in this new world no one could understand him and that hurt the most. He couldn't open up to these people because they didn't remember what he did and so he couldn't have friends nor a girlfriend (his crush Sona) because would she really believe him about the original timeline. No she would claim he was crazy and needed help and leave him for a more 'normal' boyfriend. Shinji sighed once more before he decided to take a quick walk around hoping he could keep his mind blank and not let it wander.

As he left his spot under the tree, he failed to notice a pair of eyes watching him from a high window.

"Shinji Ikari." Sona said enjoying how his named tasted on her lips.

"The boy who saved the world from Third Impact." Tsubaki Shinra, Sona's second-in-command, said. The attractive girl had knee-length black hair with split bangs, heterochromic eyes behind blue semi-rimmed glasses, a shapely figure that rivaled Rias', and the wore the Kuoh uniform for girls. "But no one remembers him, and he apparently has no one, save himself." Tsubaki added.

"Unfortunately. When he rejected Third Impact, he changed everything. The people of NERV, that SEELE committee, his friends, his guardian, even his own father and mother, all gone. It's sad really. In order to give all of humanity a second chance, he sacrificed everything he ever knew; everyone that he ever cared about. Now he is alone." Sona said as she continued to stare at Shinji even as he left.

"Are we going to approach him with an offer?" Tsubaki asked curiously while feeling a rush of excitement of having her love interest as peerage mate.

"Yes but how is the question." Sona said turning around to face her queen. "Given Shinji's mental state, we must be delicate when we do so. We must not overwhelm him, but gradually warm him up to the idea of joining us." Sona explained. "An offer to join the Student Council would be a start; from there we can befriend him and show him he isn't alone in this world as he believes." Sona said, her tactical genius going through various scenarios on getting Shinji to herself.

"Shall I have Momo-san to monitor him for the time being?" Tsubaki asked. Sona nodded her ascent to the suggestion; Momo coud place a tracking/protection spell on Shinji. They would know Shinji was at all times and if something happened then they could respond quickly. "We must be cautious so that Rias-dono doesn't catch on to our plan to recruit Shinji-kun. She and her peerage may try to undermine us by trying to get him to join the Occult Research Club as to counter our offer to join the Student Council." Tsubaki said only to recoil when her King's yoki suddenly erupted around her, flaring around like azure fire. The windows were severely cracked from the sheer intensity of Sona's demonic pressure since she was directly infront of them.

"I won't lose him to Rias." Sona hissed, her mood darkening at the mere thought of Shinji being under Rias' command. Tsubaki groaned as her master's intense demonic pressure continued to increase in weight, forcing the Sitri Queen down to a knee as Sona's mood continued to darken.

"S… s… Sona-sama." Shinra gasped out through gritted teeth as she now flat on the ground struggling to breath. The Student Council Vice-president nearly passed out before Sona got control of herself getting the Sitri Queen to sigh in relief as she gingerly stood to her feet. _Sona-sama never loses control like that! Does the thought of losing Shinji-kun to Rias-sama displeases Sona-sama so much that she nearly killed me with her demonic pressure because of it._ Shinra questioned as she looked at her King.

"Get the word to Momo that I want to know everything about what Shinji-kun is doing." Sona ordered her Queen who quickly nodded and all but ran out the room to get away from her 'King' and her dark mood. Turning back to the ruined window to stare at the spot the object of her thoughts once occupied, Sona called upon her family's demonic of hydrokinesis forming two baseball-sized balls of water in her hands. She then flash-froze the balls, manipulating the ice into a miniature ice statue of Shinji in her left hand, while her right held a miniature ice statue of her childhood friend/rival Rias.

_You will be mine Shinji-kun, one way or another._ Sona thought with a devilish/sultry smile before looking at the Rias statue and glared at it. _And if you get in my way Rias, friendship or not you'll suffer greatly that I vow!_ Sona thought darkly before crushing the ice Rias in her hand like glass.

Rias shivered almost violently at the sudden death chill she got. For some reason she was going to stay away from Sona for a while.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was the end of the day, and Shinji was walking his usual path. Like other teenagers, Shinji had his own hang out spot after school and that was the maid cafe Angel Baby owned by his 'friend' Gabriel. It was there he would stay for a while talking with Gabriel before heading home. His home, which he couldn't call it that, was the basic studio apartment where he lived, ate, did his school work and slept. It had all he needed to live comfortably but he just couldn't call it home.

As he continued walking along the bridge he normally took on his walk to and from school he saw another figure walking towards him. Not really caring for the person, Shinji just wanted to continue on his path when he was somewhat surprised when the figure stopped directly in his path, getting him to frown. The person was a young woman his age being the rare combination of cute and sexy with charcoal colored hair, light purple eyes and a fairly athletic body. The school uniform was different from the ones girls wore to Kuoh. It consists of a dark red jacket with the letter "P" embroidered in gold on the left breast, a white dress shirt, a red bow as a tie, and a green skirt with a thin white strip around the lower end of it.

"Excuse me, Ikari-san?" the girl asked looking at him with cutesy eyes.

"Yeah?" he answered feeling wary that this unknown girl knew his name.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"I've seen better days." he replied wondering where this is going.

"Perhaps I can help you." she said.

Shinji looked at the lovely young woman. "How?" he asked both curious and guarded.

"By giving to you your greatest desire."

Shinji gave a sardonically amused chuckle at that; a pretty girl he just met was claiming she could give him his greatest desire. "You can't."

"I can't?" the girl asked.

"No. You can't."

"I'm sorry. I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Yuma Amano and I wanted to ask you if you wanted to... go out with me?" she said, sounding like she had to force the words from her mouth.

Shinji looked at her as if not believing what she had just said. A cute girl he'd never seen before just asked him out.

"You... want to... go out with me?" he asked wondering if she was jocking him.

"Yes." she said.

"Why?" he asked.

The girl looked at him, slightly confused; as if she wasn't expecting that.

"Because you seem... lonely?" she replied.

Shinji released long suffering sigh. Was his condition so obvious that a girl he didn't even know could have deduced his life?

"I sorry Yuma-san but no." he said denying her and getting her to gape in shock that he turned her down. "While I appreciate the gesture, I can't because I like someone else." He said as he walked away from the stunned girl.

As he walked away from Yuma, a girl around his age with cyan eyes and black hair watched with interest from behind a tree while having recorded the entire scene.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Kuoh Academy's Student Council Room: Ten minutes later)**

"What do you have to report Momo?" Sona said in her usual business-like voice. Momo wordlessly played the video she recorded, the Sitri peerage watching as this Yuma Amano approached Shinji, claiming that she could him his greatest desire, only for Shinji to retort that she couldn't, but this Yuma would not be deterred it seems and asked Shinji out on a date which he denied, stating he already like someone else. While Sona, Tsubaki, Yura, Momo, Annelotte and Bennia were happy that Shinji told Yuma no, they were worried about his crush. They hoped he was crushing on one of them. That would make things easier since they agreed to share him.

"Could this Yuma be a stray devil we don't know about?" Saji muttered trying to figure this out.

"If she is then why go after Ikari-san?" Yura asked the Sitri Pawn.

"Well he is the Angel Slayer and savior of the Earth, so she could be trying to get a rep by taking him out." Tsubaki theorized while thinking of various ways to murder the bitch with her naginata for even thinking of harming Shinji. Sona's eyes narrowed dangerously as her aura spiked at random intervals though she had enough control over it as to not alert her servants.

"She could be a Fallen Angel." Gerog said getting the others to snap their head towards him. "Ikari-san is the Angel Slayer; this could be the Fallen Angels finally regrouping and getting revenge on him for denying him their goal two years ago." the Hero Descendant said.

Sona glared dangerously, her tactical mind going in overdrive with all variables she could see. If this Yuma was a Fallen angel, then she would have to move up her plans for Shinji so he could be under her family's protection. She could use Shinji as bait to draw the Fallen out and kill her, but that ran the risk of Shinji being killed in the process and she didn't know if she could risk it.

"For now we'll proceed with our plan for Shinji-kun, but keep an eye out for this Yuma. If she is a Fallen, then she won't give up until Shinji-kun is dead." Sona said getting nods from her servants.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Angel Baby – Maid Cafe)**

Angel Baby is a popular maid cafe that opened up a year ago in Kuoh Town. It became popular within a few months' time due to its soothing and relaxing atmosphere, excellent food and service, and its beautiful girls for maids.

"Good afternoon Shinji-kun." Kirie said smiling kindly to Shinji. Shinji gave the girl a small yet polite smile as the maid dressed young woman led him to his usual table, telling him that his usual order was almost done. Along the way, the other maid dressed workers happily greeted Shinji since he ws their favorite customer not only due to his friendship with their boss but also since he dealt with the Perverted Trio that one time and got them banned for life.

Shinji returned the greetings with a polite smile, getting a few blushes from the girls that held some feelings for him. Once at his table Kirie told him it would only be few more minutes before his order was ready. Sitting down, Shinji allowed the cafe's soothing atmosphere to do its job, allowing him to relax and release the day's tension from his body. A few moments later, Shinji heard a familiar harmonious voice that only one woman had.

"It's good to see you again Shinji-kun." Gabriel said as she approached Shinji while carrying his order. Gabriel is beautiful young woman in her early twenties, standing a little over six feet tall, with long curly blonde hair that shone like spun gold in the light, an angelic face with the purest sapphire blue eyes Shinji had ever seen. Her body could only be described in one word: oversexed. Her body redefined the term hour-glass figure with its ridiculous curves, literal mile long legs and her most prominent feature... her HUGE breasts that were just inhuman. From time to time Shinji wondered how Gabriel could find a bra that both fit her properly and comfortably and also how come she didn't suffer from back problems.

She wore a simple white dress with the three top buttons unbuttoned for a modest flash of her massive cleavage, with how tight was it was almost like a second skin showing off the perfectly round shape of her breasts. A knee-length, brown skirt with slits for freedom of movement adorned her lower body along with light-gray panty hose. The skirt, like her shirt, was nice and tight showing off her large and round pert rear end that possessed a natural sensual sway as she walked and with the panty hose brought attention to her leggy legs. She wore low-heeled shoes for comfort.

Gabriel perhaps was the kindest person Shinji knew, the busty blonde not having a mean bone in her body. She never asked for a reward for helping someone when they needed it, she simply did it because it was the right thing to do. Truthfully, Shinji wished he had met Gabriel in his 'past life' because a person like her was simply rare. And that was why it hurt him so much that he couldn't open up to a kind person like Gabriel.

"How was your day today Shinji-kun?" Gabriel asked she took a seat and gave Shinji her full attention. Shinji had been her first customer when she opened up Angel Baby a year ago. Since then he had become her most faithful customer always coming by when he could when they were open.

"It was the usual Gabriel-san." Shinji answered taking a sip of jasmine tea with a little honey. "Though it did get a little weird. On my way here I was approached by a girl named Yuma Amano. She asked me for a date." he said getting Gabriel to freeze slightly. Gabriel felt a surge of jealously at this Yuma Amano but the but the busty blonde quashed it just as quickly. She had to hear the rest of the story before making assumptions.

"And why was it weird Shinji-kun? Most boys your age would be quite happy for a pretty girl to ask them for a date." Gabriel said having seen the boys around Shinji's age do some weird things for pretty girls.

"I'm not like most boys." Shinji said to himself but Gabriel's excellent hearing allowed her to it, prompting a sad smile on her face. "Anyway it was weird because I've never met Yuma-san before nor have I seen her around. Then there was her claiming she could give me my greatest desire before she then asked me for a date." Shinji explained to the busty blonde who raised delicate golden blonde brow 'curiously'. Gabriel was one of the few beings who knew the real truth; Second Impact, the Angel Wars and the botched Third Impact. As such she also knew what the young man in front of her suffered through and how in this new life he still suffered.

"Strange." Gabriel muttered. "What was your answer Shinji-kun?" she asked feeling hopeful that he said no.

"I told her no because I have feelings for someone else." Shinji replied as he started on his chef salad and missed the relieved expression on Gabriel's face. She was also hopeful that she was the one Shinji held feelings for. After that the two merely talked about various light-hearted topics, Shinji learning that Gabriel hired his fellow classmates Murayama and Katase with he two appearing in their maid uniforms and thanking him for putting in a good word for them. He merely waved off their thanks saying if the situation was reversed they would have done the same.

Though Gabriel claimed if he did want to work at Angel Baby she would have to get him a butler's uniform. With which Shinji countered saying Gabriel would probably 'abuse' him by having him service her all day. Which left Gabriel blushing up a storm even as Murayama and Katase's minds went to the gutter due to the thoughts of Shinji 'servicing' them.

Seeing the time, Shinji bid a farewell to the staff of Angel Baby and made his way to his apartment. Once there Shinji did his homework and did his nightly rituals before going to bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shinji sighed as he entered through the gates of Kuoh Academy. As he walked he saw yesterday's morning repeat itself. Kiba surrounded by a harem of girls, the Perverted Duo leering at the girls while glaring jealously at Kiba, the Two Great Ladies and Mascot walked in, then his crush Sona shortly after. As the day started, it looked like it would another day at Kuoh, but that is where the normalcy decided to go on vacation for a bit. It happened at Art class, when Momo Hanakai approached him.

"Excuse me Shinji-kun." She said in her usual soft voice.

Turning from his painting, one that was of Mari in her pink plug-suit her eyes glowing an eerie green color behind her oval glasses, standing in front of EVA Unit 02 in what he had dubbed its 'Beast Mode'. His art always received attention due to unconsciously drawing scenes from the Angel Wars. His sensei called it dark and cyber punkish. Oh he could draw, paint and sketch other things but sooner or later he'll do one about his old life.

"Yes Momo-san." He answered turning to the raven haired beauty. Momo blushed faintly before getting control of herself.

"Kaichou, Sona Shitori, has asked me to deliver this." She said handing him the card Sona wanted him to have. Taking the card, Shinji saw it was for a private meeting with Sona herself. His heart started to race at the mere thought of being alone in a room with his crush. Getting himself under control, he thanked Momo, who blushed and went back her assignment as did Shinji.

The school day passed quickly for Shinji, who from the time he got Sona's invitation to meet her later on, had been on pins and needles wondering what he was to do and say. While extremely happy that he'll get to spend time with his crush, he was also worried since he'll be alone with her and he didn't want to make a fool of himself. Also, the topic of the meeting was also a factor since he didn't know if he did something that warranted Sona's attention.

Pushing down his anxiety, Shinji mentally prepared himself as the time ticked closer and closer to the appointed time for his meeting. When the final bell rang, Shinji sighed as he packed his bag and left, heading towards the student council clubroom. Along the way, he ran into Momo who was happy to help guide him even if he already knew way. The two chatted about the art project they were given, Momo asking if he would like to partner up with her since partners were allowed.

He agreed because he personally liked her since in a way she reminded him Mayumi Yamigashi; beautiful, kind, soft-spoken, gentle, demure and smart. Soon they arrived at the SCC where Momo left since his meeting was a private one.

"I'm glad you accepted my invitation Shinji-kun." Sona said from behind her desk with a small smile. "Please take a seat and get comfortable. Can I interest you in some tea and cookies?" Sona asked gestuering to the snacks she personally prepared for him. Shinji nodded, taking the seat in front of her and took a cookie (a snickerdoodle) to sample. He moaned happily at the delicious flavor, leaving Sona blushing deeply at his honest compliments on her cooking skills. "Shinji-kun the reason I asked you here is to offer a position on the Student Council." Sona said while still getting her blushing under control.

Shinji froze when he heard the offer because after all anyone would freeze up when their crush offers you a position on the organization they run. Discreetly pinching himself to make sure this wasn't a pleasurable dream, Shinji gave a mental smile when he felt a slight pain in his thigh.

"Yes! I'll join the Student Council." Shinji said trying not to seem too over eagar about the offer. "But Sona-senpai what position will I have since from my knowledge all the positions are filled?" he asked with a slight frown as he was curious about that.

"Please call me Sona-chan," Sona requested wanting her beloved to call a more affectionate suffix. Shinji blushed a bit at the thought of adding 'chan' to Sona's name but if she wanted it he'll give it to her. "As for your position among the Student Council; you'll be my apprentice." Sona revealed getting a shocked look from Shinji.

Sona gave Shinji a sly smile before answering; "Shinji-kun I'm a third-year and when I graduate next year there will be void in the leadership here. As such I am taking measures to make sure that there is no one imcompetent taking the Presidential seat and that is why I want you as my apprentice. You have the potential to be Student Council president and I wish to tap that potential. I will teach you everything I know so that you can be just as effective as me."

Shinji sat there in stunned silence as he contemplated the offer. He would get the chance to study under his crush; learning to be an effective Student Council president. This would mean he'll spend a sizable amount of time with her which he saw as a major positive and maybe just maybe he could try to start a relationship with her. Even if it doesn't work out then Shinji could at least say he tried.

"I accept... Sona-chan." Shinji said getting Sona to smile brightly and blush that he called her 'Sona-chan'.

"Thank you for accepting Shinji-kun. We'll begin next Monday so stop by after school is finished." Sona said as she extended her hand for a handshake. Shinji blushed faintly at the thought of touching Sona but fought it down and shook her hand, marveling at the silky smoothness of her skin. Sona marveled that despite his had being rough and calloused there was gentleness to it, like he would never hurt her but would have no problem in hurting the person that harmed her.

Realizing they were still holding hands, the two blushed before breaking the handshake. Shinji stood and told Sona he'll be on time for the training next week and hastily left. Sona sat there alone in her office a few moments before doing a sensory check to make sure she's alone before jumping up and doing a happy dance that her plan worked flawlessly. But then again she's Sona fucking Sitri, a tactical genius the likes that appears every few centuries so it wasn't surprising that her plan worked. Soon Shinji would be a devil serving under the banner of the Sitri Clan and she would get him as her boyfriend and later husband.

"I'm assuming that Shinji-kun accepted your offer Kaichou?"

Sona gasped in shock and blushed in embarrassment when she spied her Queen with her arms crossed and an amused smile on her face.

"Uh, yes he did." Sona said still embarrassed she was caught doing a happy dance. At least Tsubaki will keep this to herself. "Soon he'll be under my command as my servant and the best part I get to one up Rias by having Shinji as my servant/boyfriend/lover." Sona added wanting to once again feel the sadistic pleasure of one-upping her friend/rival. The first time it was making Hero Descendant Georg (descendant of Johann Georg Faust) her Bishop and discovered he had the third strongest Longinus **Dimension Lost**. The second time was when she gained the High-class Grim Reaper hybrid Bennia as her Knight who wields the legendary **Thanatos Scythe**. Now for the trifecta, Shinji Ikari the Angel Slayer and Messiah as her servant/boyfriend/lover.

By Satan she was good!

Tsubaki smiled before teasing her master. "I'm glad that he will join us as a devil. It makes things much easier when I steal Shinji-kun from you. After all I do have bigger breasts than you and boys just _love_ big breasted women." Tsubaki said teasingly as she played with her H-cup breasts. Sona glared darkly at her smirking Queen, once again being reminded of her small A-cup breasts. (Though Sona had no problem with her Queen's large breasts, since she enjoyed them whenever they were intimate.)

"Tsubaki..." Sona growled but before she could get her threat out, her second Bishop Momo Hanakai burst into the room with a panicked look on her face.

"Kaichou the tracking/protection spell I placed Shinji-kun has gone off!" Momo screamed. "He's being attacked right now and I think its that Fallen Angel."

Sona and Tsubaki froze before their auras suddenly flared and transmitted their rage at the Fallen Angel. Sona's eyes shone with a venomous purple glare that would scare her sister while Tsubaki's mismatched eyes was a truly scary sight. (Just ask Saji who found himself on the receiving end of it _that _time.)

"We're going NOW!" Sona ordered as she summoned a mandala.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shinji stared up at the evening sky, his blue eyes glazed and near lifeless. He was flat on his back covered in his own blood, choking on it and lying in a literal puddle of it due to the stab wound he suffered from his attacker... the Fallen angel Raynare.

It had only been twenty minutes since accepting Sona's offer and leaving her office that things once again went south for Shinji when Yuma appeared and once again asked him for a date. Of course he politely declined as he did the other day but Yuma apparently took offence because she transformed into a tall and sexy black winged angel dressed in a dominatrix bikini claiming she was a fallen angel.

She told him the truth about Second Impact and the Angel Wars; that the Fallen Angels orchestrated in a desperate attempt to return to their former status of angels and leave Earth. But when he rejected Third Impact, restored the earth and wiped the events from all but the supernatural, the fallen angels were truly trapped in exile.

All because of him.

And so Raynare had been sent to kill him in retribution for denying the fallen angels' their goal. All Shinji saw was a black blur, a purplish flash and an immense pain in his gut. She had stabbed him with what she claimed was a light-spear. Then to add insult to injury she had kissed him full on the mouth and with a lot tongue, seemingly enjoying the taste of his blood before she ended it.

"_If you had only agreed the first time I could have taken your virginity and given you a taste of heaven before casting you to hell." _Raynare said with a cold smile. _"Oh well. Die like the virgin dog you are and who knows maybe you'll have the peace you've been so desperately looking for." _She said before dropping him and flying off to who knows where.

_Sona-chan... _Shinji thought weakly. _I'm sorry but I won't be able to make it next week... and I'm sorry I won't be able to tell you my feelings for you..._

A blue mandala appeared despoiting a trio of sexy figures as they searched the area and found a gruesome sight.

"DAMN IT!" Tsubaki cursed in a rare display emotion.

"Shinji-kun!" Sona shouted as she raced over to the now near-dead boy. But before she could reach him, a large red circle appeared beneath him, his body sinking into the circle before it disappeared. Sona rapidly looked around the area, stretching her senses to the limit to find Shinji or at least track the magical signature of the seal that took him away from her. Finding nothing on both ends, she fell to her knees, tears flowing from her eyes before she began screaming.

"SHINJI!"

"Fuka-kaichou what happened?!" Momo asked failing to keep her composure. The boy she loved had been brutally attacked and left for dead and when they arrive and about to save him he's taken from them by some unknown force.

"I... I don't know Momo." Tsubaki said at a complete lost. _It couldn't have been Rias-dono as her control technique is barely passable. So there's no way she could have spirited Shinji-kun away from here without us sensing her yoki. _Tsubaki thought trying to analyze the situation even as Momo did her best to comfort their King despite her own emotional pain. _That means that another devil besides Sona-sama and Rias-dono has been spying on us, specifically Shinji-kun, waiting for a chance to take him. But why wait now? _She thought as she helped Momo take the emotional Sona back to the mansion.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"A lot of devils will be angered due to your actions." A refined, feminine voice said.

"Yes, but I can't have the Underworld being torn asunder by the devils wanting to take him as a servant/lover." A powerful masculine voice retorted. "After what he did for the world and us devils as a whole, I had no choice but to put that mandate on him. It was only right to at least let him live his life without any more supernatural interference."

"True, but it was only a matter of time before our world brought him back in." The female voice countered.

The male figure sighed before answering his companion. "I know my love and it saddens me that once again he'll have to suffer due to the greed of others." the figure said shaking his head. "It's a good thing I anticipated a Fallen disobeying Azazel's orders to leave him be and had Beowulf watch over him. Though will he accept my offer is the question?"

"I'm sure he will. You just have to word it right and he'll take this second chance you're offering him. It's not every day one is given a choice between becoming a blood member of a Devil Clan or a regular devil servant." The female added a she turned to the object of their conversation, gray eyes gazing upon him softly. Her companion also turned to look the person lying before them.

It was none other than Shinji Ikari, naked yet healed and alive if the soft rise and fall of his chest was an indication.

* * *

Alright Chapter one of Shinji Murmur is done! As I said this a spin off of Rise of the Satan where instead of Satanhood, Shinji becomes a the head of an exstinct clan. As you've read, this is a ShinjixSona harem. Yes that's right, Sona Sitri is the main girl in the pairing and the harem itself. I did this in order to show that it is possible to have a HSDxD story with Sona in the main pairing. I've looked around and there no Sona Sitri stories where she is the main girl. Its always about Rias. Now I'm not dissing Rias since V1 and V2 of Rise of the Satan have her in the main pairing. I'm just saying that we need some variety in the HSDxD stories (crossovers included) so we can keep it fresh and people interested.

Now onto the changes. I did make changes to Sona's peerage to give her a better edge in this story. Here is Sona's peerage:

**Sona Sitri Peerage**

King: Sona Sitri; Queen: Tsubaki Shinra; Rook 1: Loup Garou; Rook 2: Tsubasa Yura; Bishop 1: Momo Hanakai; Bishop 2: Georg; Knight 1: Bennia; Knight 2: Annelotte (Furcas); Pawn 1 (x4): Genshirou Saji; Pawn 2: Tomoe Meguri; Pawn 3: Reya Kusaka; Pawn 4: Ruruko Nimura

Yes I did take Georg from the Hero Faction and made part of Sona's peerage. This will go far off from canon than even my Angel Warrior and Rise of the Satan stories. Also there will slight crossovers with a few other anime like Queen's Blade, Sengoku Basara Samurai Kings, and the Fate Stay series.

Rias' peerage will the remain the same as it is in the canon while Shinji's peerage will a surprise. Just know it will be _legendary_.

As for Shinji's harem, here are the lucky girls: Sona Sitri (main girl), Tsubaki, Yura, Momo, Annelotte, Bennia, female members of Shinji's peerage, OC, and Ravel

It's that time; read and review. Flames will be ignored.


	2. Devilish Offer

RWOL here with the second chapter of Rise of the Devil: Shinji Murmur

**Disclaimer:**** I DO NOT own either Evangelion and its related works or Highshool DxD and its related works. **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 2: A Devilish Offer

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shinji Ikari – the Third Child of NERV, pilot of the Evangelion Unit 01, Angel Slayer, Berserker and the Messiah blinked his eyes and looked around the strange room, seeing a sight he hasn't seen in two years since he ended Angel Wars.

"Unfamiliar ceiling?" he questioned wondering what the fuck happend to him to see a sight he didn't miss from his time during the Angel Wars.

It was large and ornately decorated. The walls were a rich crimson color with a gold trim, a large oak desk sat on the right side near the bed he sat in, an entertainment system sat in the lower left corner of the room, a mini-bar was in the lower right corner, there was a door just left of the bed and a door was a few feet away from the mini-bar. The bed was larger than anything he'd ever seen, having crimson silk sheets and crimson comforter. The smooth feeling of the silk sheets caused red-flags to fly up in his mind. A quick peek under the sheets confirmed his suspicion; he was naked.

"Uh… where am I? The last thing I remember… is…" Shinji trailed off as his mind pulled up the last hours of his life; his meeting with Sona to become her apprentice and take over as Student Council President. He remembered leaving and heading to Angel Baby to tell Gabriel when he met Yuma again who once again asked him for date and like before he politely declined her, but apparently she took offence and transformed into a black winged angel known as a Fallen Angel, she then revealed she knew of his past from the original timeline and he discovered the truth that he fought actual angels (_Even if they were Fallen Angels, they were still real-life frigging angels!_), to her killing him in revenge for denying the Fallen Angels a chance at redemption.

He was broken out his thoughts when the door to the room opened and two people walked in. The first person was a handsome young man in his early 20's with short crimson red hair. He had cyan eyes and was dressed in an elaborate silver and gray robe with a large and elaborate gold shoulder-dress that was stretched out like a set of eight wings. The second person was an attractive-looking woman with silver hair that flowed down to her back, with soft silver eyes. Her hair had two braided side bangs with small blue bows at the ends, while the rest of it was let down in the back, also ending in twin braids. She was dressed in a blue and white maid uniform. Her lips were painted a bright red.

"Ah I see you have awoken Shinji Ikari. I am Sirzechs Lucifer and the hottie beside me is my wife and queen Grayfia Lucifuge." the newly introduced Sirzechs Lucifer said even as Grayfia scowled a bit at the 'hottie' part.

"Great! Just fucking great! I'm in hell!" Shinji bemoaned.

"No you're in the Underworld." Sirzechs corrected with a smile.

"What's the fucking difference?!"

"Because the name 'Underworld' is not as derogatory as 'Hell'."

"But why name it after the place that is ruled by the Greek God Hades?"

"Actually, you humans were the ones who named his realm the 'Underworld' in your various legends. The true name of his realm is the 'Realm of the Dead', which is pretty much self-explanatory. Besides it was the humans who came up with the name Hell as well."

"As usual my life is fucked up because even in death things are weird for me. I'm in the Underworld having a civil conversation with Lucifer himself and his maid cosplaying wife who would be home at Angel Baby." Shinji mused shaking his head. Sirzechs was trying to hold back his snickers at Shinji's comment on Grayfia's attire (no has ever called her a maid cosplayer before) while Grayfia tried to figure out if she should be insulted or let the comment slide. "So is this part where you condemn me to eternal damnation?"

"Nope! The reason you're here is for us devils to thank you for what you did two years when you rejected Instrumentality." Sirzechs said as Grayfia spoke up.

"So you know about the Fallen Angel's plan to use Third Impact to wipe out humanity in a desperate attempt for redemption?" Shinji asked the two who nodded an affirmative.

"You see Shinji; you have been involved with the supernatural world since the Angel Wars and it left its mark on you even after two years. Grayfia and I are devils, as in biblical devils." Sirzechs said and he and Grayfia revealed their devil wings, being two large bat wings, coming out their backs. Shinji just raised an eyebrow as the two pulled their wings back into their bodies. "The angels are God's warriors, while the Fallen angels are former angels who fell from grace when they committed impure acts that went against God's teachings."

Shinji nodded his head in understanding.

"Devils, Angels and Fallen have been at war with each other for 8000 years, a war called the Great War that ended only just 1000 years ago."

"A war that lasted EIGHT THOUSAND YEARS AND ENDED ONLY TWO THOUSAND YEARS AGO?!" Shinji gasped. "How could such a war happen and last that damn long?"

"Come now Shinji you should know the story that the bible tells; how Lucifer rose up against God but was cast out with 1/3 of Heaven following after him. When this happened, the original Lucifer swore revenge and plotted for several centuries while consolidating his force's strength before launching the Great War." Sirzechs explained.

"Wait you said the "Original Lucifer" but you said you're Lucifer…"

"That's because the Original Lucifer died in the final years of the Great War. I am his replacement. His death along with that of God's ended the war."

"Wait, you mean God, as in the God-who-created-the-universe-God is dead and has been for 1,000 years?!" Shinji asked in shock. "And both he and the original Lucifer killed each other?"

"Yes, Shinji. Their deaths ended the war, after which the remaining Satans took over rulership of the Underworld, and the Divine Council took up rulership of Heaven."

"That is until you rejected Third Impact." Grayfia interjected.

"What?" Shinji asked curious about what Grayfia meant.

"When you rejected Third Impact, certain secrets were revealed." Sirzechs said. "Pretty much the devils know that God is dead while the Angels know that Lucifer is dead. The lies we kept up in order to keep our factions from continual warfare were shattered and so all the supernatural world knows the real truth." Sirzechs explained.

"So you're saying that because of me, everyone knows that God and the Satans are dead?" Shinji asked.

"Not everyone Shinji-kun. Humans are as ignorant as ever of the supernatural. It is only the supernatural creatures such as us devils, the angels, fallen angels, yokai, dragons, gods, buddhas and kami who know the real truth and thus why we kept it hidden." Grayfia explained.

"Because it would have caused a panic." Shinji deduced.

"Very good, Shinji-kun." Grayfia smiled. "This information was kept a secret because, as I'm sure you know, if you take out a leader, the army will fall apart. To maintain order, the Angels and Devils kept the fact that their respective leaders were dead, even though they didn't know the other was dead. If they hadn't, the entire world would have been plunged into a brutal war that would have destroyed everything and everyone; leaderless armies having at each other and such." the maid said.

"Also having the other side think that your leader was still alive kept us from going to war again." Sirzechs began. "As Grayfia said earlier we just can't afford another war because of the possibility of everyone getting involved and leading to total destruction. And no one wants that so we're doing our best to keep the fragile peace here." he explained. "It also helps that humans didn't know this fact or else things would have went from bad to worse."

"What do you mean by that?"

"If the humans ever found out that God is dead, there would be nothing to keep them from succumbing to their own selfish desires. Anarchy would flood over the Earth, wars would break out, nations and governments would collapse, whole systems of religious beliefs would crumble... but, you get it, right?" Grayfia asked.

"Sure, but... wouldn't the Devils like that?" Shinji asked lifting his off the soft 'pillows'.

"Pure chaos is nothing that we can profit from, especially if we're not responsible for it. We have our own form of order and chaos, and global anarchy is more trouble than it's worth some times. And the Angels wouldn't reveal any of this, since it would take considerable amounts of Divine intervention to fix it." Sirzechs admonished gently.

"And that would be a bad thing?" Shinji asked. "Wouldn't the Angels like that, since it would prove that they do, in fact, exist?" he asked.

"It would be a bad thing, Shinji, because utilizing so many resources, world-wide, is far more difficult than just relying on the already-established belief that God is in his Heaven and all is right with the world." Sirzechs countered.

Shinji flinched like he was punched at hearing those words.

"Oops! Sorry Shinji I forgot that was NERV's motto."

"Don't worry about it." Shinji said. "But what happens now. I remember dying at Raynare's hand, so how can I be alive right now?"

"Actually you were only near-dead so it was easy for us to heal you." Sirzechs started. "As I said before, you're here because we Devils would like to thank you for what you've done." Sirzechs said with smile. "When you restored the Earth to its pre-Second Impact state, you restored the 'playgrounds' of many devils."

"Basically you restored the coastal cities and islands many devils frequent." Grayfia clarified for Shinji.

"So how are you going to thank me?"

"By turning you into a devil like us." Sirzechs said before raising a hand to forestall any questions from the Angel Slayer. "Let me explain. But first ask yourself this question; 'Will I be comfortable being an Angel if they had gotten to me before you did?'"

Shinji opened and closed his mouth several times before releasing a sigh and hanging his head in defeat.

"To the angels, what you did was nothing more than 'community service' to them. They would not thank you let alone even show you their appreciation for what you went through and what you accomplished. They would just make you an angel and be done with it." Sirzechs stated. "But us devils know how to treat heroes such yourself Shinji and it is why I'm giving you a very unique offer."

"And what is this 'unique offer'?" Shinji asked but it was Grayfia who answered.

"In order to understand the offer, you must understand how we devils reincarnate humans and other beings as devils." She began. "When the Great War ended, our forces were severely depleted. Our original leaders, the original **Seven Great Satans**, were dead. We were leaderless and had to figure out to keep the Underworld from being destroyed. One of the new Satans chosen, **Ajuka Beelzebub**, created the **Evil Piece System** which enables us to increase our own ranks." Grayfia explained.

"Evil Pieces… you mean like chess pieces." Shinji realized.

"Yes Shinji-kun. The Evil Pieces system is based on the chess game." Grayfia said with a smile at his intuitiveness. "The 16 pieces: King, Queen, Rooks (x2), Bishops (x2), Knights (x2) and the Pawns (x8) make up the Evil Pieces and each has their own unique powers and abilities." Grayfia stated. "Each Top-Class Devil gets their own Evil Piece set, allowing them to create a group of servants known as a Peerage to serve them."

"The King rules over them, the Queen protects the King as it's the most powerful piece, and the others serve the King to the best of their ability." Shinji surmised.

"Bingo Shinji." Sirzechs said giving Shinji a thumbs up. "With this system, we can successfully rebuild our forces while bringing different beings for with their unique powers and abilities…"

"That can be integrated into the devil bloodlines you already have; leading to either an enhanced bloodline or a completely new one." Shinji finished.

"Bingo again Shinji." Sirzechs laughed, quite happy that Shinji was smart enough to get most of this on his on and save them a long explanation.

"So how is this offer unique?" Shinji asked again.

"The offer is one of two choices." Sirzechs began. "One, you can be reincarnated as a regular devil, which means you'll become a servant. If you choose this option, I'll give you to my younger sister Rias."

"You're Rias-sempai's older brother?!"

"Yep! Before I became the new Lucifer, I was once the heir of the Gremory Clan; a clan known for extraordinary affection towards their servants."

"Extraordinary affection?"

"It means that if you became a servant to Rias, she'll treat you kindly and with respect. She'll also pamper you a lot. Her other servants: Akeno, Kiba and Koneko will vouch for such actions." Grayfia clarified. "Due to the Gremory Clan's astounding level of affection, there are many who consider the clan a blessing in the Underworld and a lot of devil servants wish be a Gremory Servant."

"While interesting, what is the second option. If I'm going to make such life altering choice, I need all the options." Shinji said to the duo. Now Shinji had no personal problem against Rias but his interations with the Queen Bitch Asuka had left him with a negative view on redheads. Besides for all he knew they could be twisting the truth to get him to agree and Rias turns out to be different than expected.

Rias already reminded him of Asuka, he didn't need to know if she really was like Asuka.

"Well option two is unprecedented. If you take this option, we'll use a recently perfected ritual created by the ancient devil **Mephisto Pheles**, to transform you into a pure-blooded like us to help revive the extinct devil clans."

"Extinct devil clans?"

"In all wars there will be causalities but we were hit particularly hard. In the Underworld there are seventy-two clans of devils known as the **72 Pillars**. But during the war, thirty-eight of clans were rendered extinct but in different ways. Half were completely rendered extinct; no members left alive whatsoever. The other half is only considered 'extinct' because their surviving members are only half devils."

"You mean they're what are known as a Cambion(s)?"

"Yes, beings born from a devil and human parent. Most devils put a lot on blood purity and thus don't accept cambions who they consider them half-breed abominations."

"So they're discriminated simply because they have some human blood in them? That's not right to be discriminated for something they have no control over."

"I know but sadly that's the way it is. But thankfully with this lottery, they can finally be accepted as they will become true pure-blooded devils like you if you accept."

"What does this ritual entail?" Shinji asked wanting some info.

"The ritual will literally change you on the cellular and genetic levels; literally rewriting your DNA to remove your human heritage and replace with a devil one. Therefore you will forever lose your genetic connection to your human parents."

_The second option is looking more appealing than the first. I mean to actually be free from Gendo's genes is something I would gladly accept. _Shinji thought.

"You will get to choose which extinct pillar you want to take over and revive, but how you choose will be a surprise." Sirzechs said cheekily.

Sigh. "How long do I have to make a decision?" Shinji asked.

"Seven days." Sirzechs answered.

"Why one week?" Shinji asked.

"Because it'll take that long for me to get your reveal party ready and along with all the legal holdings of each clan." Sirzechs told the legend. "Well Grayfia and I will leave you so you can decide your fate. There is a master bath is to your left and walk in closest is to right near the mini-bar and I've instructed my servants to bring you your meals. I want to keep you hidden until your decision is made and I get the lottery set up."

"Fine, thank you for this MaŌ-sama, Grayfia-sama." Shinji said bowing his head towards them. Sirzechs nodded his head as Grayfia smiled at the respect the handsome young man showed them.

"Before we go, here is a gift." Sirzechs said a small red circle appeared on the desk near the bed, a couple stacks of books appearing out of thin air. "Those books contain the history of the Underworld, so read up while you deliberate on your choice." Sirzechs said as he and queen left the Angel Slayer alone in the room.

"Might as well study up on my new home and potential family(ies), but first some clothes." Shinji said as he got up went to the closet to see what he could wear. He really shouldn't have been surprised when he saw it was the size of a five car garage. It took him thirty minutes to find a comfortable outfit to wear, having chosen a simple silk dress shirt and a pair of jeans.

"Now onto the studying. Heh, this is almost like school." Shinji chuckled before heading over the desk and books. Taking a seat, he checked over the titles of each book before starting on the one titled 'The Underworld: The Complete History'.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rias was worried and for good reason; she hadn't seen nor heard from Sona in five days. At first Rias had assumed that something back at home came up forcing Sona back to the Sitri Palace. Knowing how overzealous Serafall was at times, it wouldn't have been surprising. She had further written it off when an announcement blared over the intercom that Sona would be on 'leave' to take care of 'personal business'. But after the first two days, that was when worry started setting in. After all with Sona's tactical genius, whatever problem was happening should have been solved in a matter of hours at best to a day at most. On the fifth day, Rias was determined to find out what had happened to Sona and hoped to the unholy that her friend was alright. With some devil magic Rias had quickly headed over to the Shitori/Sitri mansion, Sona's main base of operations on Earth hoping to gleam some information on her friend's situation.

"What do you mean I can't see Sona?!" Rias demanded while Akeno stood on watching the scene.

Or maybe not.

"As I said Kaichou has ordered that she is not be disturbed by anyone, that includes you Rias-dono." Georg said curtly.

"And why the hell not?!" Rias demanded again. "We may be rivals but Sona is first and foremost a friend. If something happened I want to know about it! So tell me what the fuck is going on with Sona or so help me she'll have to find a new Bishop!" Rias declared heatedly with a flare of her impressive aura for intimidation. Georg merely sighed at the empty threat since with his Longinus he could send her to the realm of Obilivion before she knew what happened but that would make Sona mad at him and she was already emtional as it is.

Sigh. "Fine come in and I'll explain." Georg said allowing the Gremory Heiress and her Queen into the Shitori/Sitri mansion and to the parlor. Taking a seat in the ocean blue colored Victorian-era couches, Georg began explaining what was wrong. "Kaichou is emotionally unstable right now and the reason for is Shinji Ikari."

"What does the Angel Slayer have to do with this?" Rias asked not understanding. From her monitoring of Shinji she knew he wasn't the type to needlessly harm another unless he was physically threatened first. She also knew he hadn't had any interations with Sona so how can she be emtionally unstable because of Shinji. Sona was the most collected and controlled person she knew. She very rarely lost her composure and even if she did she got herself under control almost instantly moments later.

"That is more complicated." Georg said wondering if he should tell his master's secret but knew that sooner or later it would get out. With another sigh the Hero Descendant began explaining; "Kaichou has a crush on Shinji-san and so planned to make him part of her peerage. The first step was to offer him a position on the Student Council, specifically her apprentice so he could take over as Student Council President when she graduated."

Rias and Akeno were shocked that Sona not only has feelings for Shinji but also tried to recruit him since both knew Sona had been told not approach Shinji due to the mandate.

"From there, Kaichou would gradually reveal our world to him and warm him up to the idea of becoming a devil." Georg spoke again snapping the two out of their thoughts. "To make this short, Shinji accepted Sona-sama's offer to be her apprentice but things went south afterward. About twenty minutes later the tracking/protection spell Momo placed him went off; Shinji-san had been attacked by a Fallen angel." he said getting gasps from the women.

It was surprising that Shinji would be attacked by the fallen angels in retribution so soon. There was the slim possibility of him being attacked but with the Fallen angels being universally hated they wouldn't have dared to show themselves. It was why there was very little activity from the fallen angels; they wouldn't want to risk any more danger and outrage on them than they already did when it was revealed they were behind Second Impact, the Angel Wars and the botched Third Impact.

"Kaichou, Tsubaki-san and Momo-san arrived too late; Shinji-san was near death and getting closer to dying. Kaichou was about to reincarnate him when an unknown mandala appeared and took Shinji away." he said as Rias looked even more shocked at that. "The mandala was red in color so Tsubaki-san assumed that you had 'kidnapped' Shinji-san make him your servant but threw that theory out the window since with your horrendous control technique there was no way for you to do such a thing without them noticing you." Georg said causing Rias to feel insulted.

It wasn't her fault she had a poor control over her immense yoki. Her Satan-damned family wouldn't stop pestering her on her fucking engagement to that bastard Riser Phenex. It was bad enough she didn't get a say in it since she was engaged to him before she was born and it honestly hurt that her own father was using her as breeding stock. She knew that he wanted a devil born with the power of the Gremory (and Bael) powers combined with the immortality of the Phenex. A devil with that kind of power would easily be able to become a Satan that was why she was disgusted with her own family.

She was a tool to them; a tool to bring forth an ungodly powerful devil.

Because of that Rias had opted to stay in the human world where she still had her freedom. Though because of it she had to self-teach herself some things with Sona doing her best to help her in those areas. The only time she went back home were for the holidays and even then she only did it due to her lovable nephew Millicas asking her when she would be coming back to Gremory. He was the only reason she tolerated her family.

"How is she?" Rias asked pushing her family to the back burners of her mind.

Georg sighed. "Not well. She's been locked up in her room for the past five days and hasn't come out since. Reya has been taking her food and leaving it outside her door. Sona-sama only takes it when she knows there is no one around to see her." he explained. "Then there is Tsubaki, Yura, Momo, Annelotte and Bennia."

"Let me guess they too have feelings for Shinji-kun?" Akeno asked the Hero Descendant.

"Yeah they do. Tsubaki is just going through the motions. Yura has repeatedly destroyed the gym/dojo here. Momo is drawing countless pictures of Shinji as if she's in mourning. Both Annelotte and Bennia has become something of a recluse like Kaichou." Georg said. "If that is all you can show yourselves out." he sighed getting up to go back to work. Someone had to keep the ship afloat while Sona was 'indisposed'.

Rias sighed before getting up with Akeno following her example as they walked out the mansion. Rias really didn't know what to do to help Sona. While she would admit that she thought about Shinji in a romantic light, it wouldn't have worked due to her engagement. And Rias wouldn't want to subject that hell on Shinji and it hurt Rias even more because of her own servants were going to be abused by Riser in the near future.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It has been five days since Shinji was rescued and given the offer to either become a regular devil servant or become a devil noble, and in that time he studied up on his soon-to-be new life. And what Shinji learned fascinated him to no end.

The Underworld, or Hell as it is called in the Bible, was once a second Earth. When God created Earth, he didn't create one but three Earths that were mirror images of each other with two of them being in an extra-dimensional area in space. One of the Earths God dubbed as Heaven and made it his home along his children/creations the angels. The remaining Earth would be used as a back-up if he was displeased with the main Earth; allowing him to place the chosen survivors on that Earth while he cleansed the main Earth. When Lucifer 'fell' with one-third of heaven 150,000 years ago, he commandeered one the earth, using his god-level powers to twist and corrupt it into the Underworld, home of the devils.

Once done, he and angels went through the process of creating their own race and civilization. This process is what led them to becoming devils. The Underworld, while similar to Earth, was also vastly different. For one, there are no oceans or seas, and the landmasses are far larger than Earth's, almost like super-continents. The Underworld's capital was declared **Lilith**. Its government was led by the seven most powerful devils, devils whose power rivaled or were equivalent to God's.

These seven became known as the **Nanadai MaŌ** (Seven Great Satans): Lucifer, Mammon, Asmodeus, Leviathan, Beelzebub, Satan, and Belphegor. Each member held a specific office with specific duties. While all seven had equal power and authority in a checks and balance kind of way, Lucifer was the overall ruler of the Underworld; having most of the executive power.

**Mammon** oversaw the financial aspect the Underworld; creating the first, second and third national banks of the Underworld.

**Asmodeus** oversaw the military affairs of the Underworld, creating the **Underworld Armed Forces**: the Inferno Battalion being the Army, the Styx Maritime Armada being the Navy, the Black Halo Squadron being the Air Force, and the Midnight Ops Force handled the covert/black ops missions.

**Leviathan** handled the foreign affairs; bringing in allies, making peace treaties and maintaining them.

**Beelzebub** handled scientific research and development, creating the **Chaos Force Research and Development Division** (CFRDD). He is also credited with the creation of the Demonic Swords; powerful swords being the equal and opposite of the Holy Swords created by God.

**Satan** handled the judicial affairs; being a Supreme Arbiter of the Underworld.

And **Belphegor** handled the legislative affairs; drafting, amending and abolishing the laws of the Underworld.

When the Great War ended due to deaths of the original Satans, their descendants tried to continue the Great War despite the fact the Underworld's forces and resources were severely depleted and they were still slowly recovering. This led to the **Satan Civil War** that happened 700 years ago. Three of the descendants of the original Satans – Katerea Leviathan, Shalba Beelzebub, and Creuserey Asmodeus (Lucifer's descendant was in a self-imposed exile on Earth, while Satan and Mammon did not leave behind any descendants) tried to continue the war effort, but was opposed by the **Anti-Satan Faction** led by Roygun Belphegor and his generals and future Satans; Sirzechs Gremory, Serafall Sitri, Ajuka Astaroth, and Falbium Glasya-Labolas; four Devils who were born with insane power equivalent or superior to the original seven but did not carry the blood of the original Satans.

The Satan Civil War was won by the Anti-Satan Faction, forcing the **Old Satan Faction** into retreat and exile into Earth. Roygun and his allies would then become the new Satans and lead the Underworld on the path of peace

The next he read was the **72 Pillars**; seventy-two clans of pure-blooded devils that each ruled a specific area assigned to them. The 72 clans are: Bael, Agares, Vassago, Samigina, Barbas, Valefor, Amon, Barbatos, Paimon, Buer, Gusion, Sitri, Beleth, Leraje, Eligos, Zepar, Botis, Bathin, Sallos, Purson, Marax, Ipos, Aim, Naberius, Glasya-Labolas, Bune, Ronové, Berith, Astaroth, Forneus, Foras, Asmoday, Gäap, Furfur, Marchosias, Stolas, Phenex, Halphas, Malphas, Raum, Focalor, Wepal, Sabnock, Shax, Viné, Bifrons, Vual, Häagenti, Crocell, Furcas, Balam, Alloces, Caim, Murmur, Orobas, Gremory, Ose, Amy, Orias, Vapula, Zagan, Valac, Andras, Haures, Andrealphus, Cimeies, Amdusias, Belia, Decarabia, Seere, Dantalion and Andromalius. Out of the 72, only 34 are still active after the Great War (in reality, there are more than 34 houses that are still active but lost their status in the 72 Pillars due to having human heritage).

The clans that are extinct are: Marbas, Valefor, Buer, Gusion, Leraje, Eligos, Botis, Bathin, Marax, Ipos, Aim, Bune, Ronove, Foras, Gaap, Marchosias, Halphas, Malphas, Raim, Wepal, Sabnock, Vine, Bifrons, Haagenti, Crocell, Alocer, Caim, Murmur, Orobas, Ose, Amy, Zagan, Andras, Flauros, Andrealphus, Cimeries, Amduscias, Decarabia, Seere, and Andromalius.

Shinji then came upon the devil ranks and classes. Devils are separated into four classes that have nobility ranks: **Low-Class Devils** which are the Commoners and reincarnated Devils; **Middle-Class Devils** are Baronet/Baroness and Knight/Dame; **High-Class Devils** are Marquis/Marchioness, Margrave/Margravine, Count/Countess, Viscount/Viscountess, and Baron/Baroness; and **Ultimate-Class Devils** are the Satans, Great Kings, Kings, Archdukes, Dukes, Prince/Princess and Devil clan heirs/heiresses.

He looked over the Evil Piece System and the Rating Game. Grayfia had only given him brief information on the system so he wanted to learn more about it since it played a huge part in the Underworld. The Evil Piece system came into being 700 years ago with the Rating Game being created 500 years ago. To make it fair, every Top-Class (High-Class and Ultimate-Class) devil each had their own set; one per devil and with one Mutation Piece. The Mutation Piece was used only as a last resort if reviving a person requires more than one piece (i.e. if a person required all of the Pawn Pieces) and the Mutation Pieces can be a Queen, Rook, Knight, Bishop, or Pawn. Also each piece has a corresponding value. These values are used to determine which piece may be used to reincarnate someone, their strengths, talents, or skills playing a role in determining their value. Different Evil Pieces cannot be used together.

Top-Class Devils with a peerage are given the **King Piece** to rule over his/her peerage.

**Queens** are worth 9 Pawns. Queens possess all the characteristics of Rooks, Knights, and Bishops, making them the most balanced piece as well as the most powerful.

**Rooks** are worth 5 Pawns. Rooks gain superhuman strength, leading to high offense and defense. However, they are not very quick, and can get beaten easily by a high-speed opponent.

**Knights** are worth 3 Pawns. Knights gain increased speed and mobility, enabling them to perform high-speed attacks and maneuvers. However, their main weakness is their low defense, making them vulnerable to powerful attacks if they are not careful. Another weakness among knights is their legs; if their legs are injured, their mobility is greatly reduced.

**Bishops** are worth 3 Pawns. Bishops gain enhanced magical abilities which they can use to conjure up a multitude of spells (offensive, healing, etc.). However, more powerful spells consume most of their magical power, which takes a long time to regain, forcing them to use their power carefully or risk becoming vulnerable to physical attacks.

**Pawns** are worth 1 Pawn each. The trait of Pawns is the ability to promote into a Queen, Rook, Knight, or Bishop in enemy territory or with the permission of their King (this method cannot be used in Rating Games).

Then he read up on the Rating Game. The **Rating Game** is a competition between two Devils with a peerage. The Rating Game is used to measure a Devil's strength which will reflect their social standing in the Underworld. The whole contest takes place in an alternate dimension specially created by Ajuka, which can be made to look like any environment you can imagine. The best part about the Rating Game is that one can go all out on someone, and they won't get killed. They simply return to the real world.

Shinji read that the Rating Game, while used as a form of entertainment for devils, is also used to settle disputes between devils. Over the centuries a lot of the Devil families have come to disagreements over many, many issues; arguments that have led to 'aggressive' conflicts. The Rating Game is the best means of settling these conflicts so that the Underworld isn't plunged into an all-out Civil War.

In fact, the Rating Game is so famous that the top ten rankers are considered as heroes to the Devils. Shinji discovered the Top 5 rankers are said to be unmovable, all 5 having holding the positions for a long time, especially the 3rd ranked Bedeze Abaddon, the 2nd ranked Roygun Belphegor, and the 1st ranked Diehauser Belial, all three who are said to be Ultimate-class Devils among Ultimate-class Devils and have the power to equal the current Satans. (Though since Roygun is a Satan himself it is not surprising about his massive power nor the power of his peerage.)

With his studying done for now, Shinji had to decide on either being a devil servant or a pure-blooded devil. Both had their pros and cons. Being a servant meant being under the command of a Top-Class devil. If he was made into a Pawn, he could promote himself when in enemy territory or permission from his 'King'. If he had a high enough value, he could either be a Knight, Bishop, Rook or Queen.

The con of being a servant was being a servant. He would have to obey any and every order his 'King' gave him no matter if he liked it or not. He would possibly be abused as there were devils who abused their servants on a daily basis. He would also be used to increase the standing and status of his 'King' due to his status of being a megastar celebrity.

Shinji had crossed that option out since he no intention of being a servant, thus being under another's power and deal with the possibility of being abused.

With that option off the table, Shinji focused on the second option; being a pure-blooded devil.

With this option, Shinji would become a pure-blooded devil like Sirzechs and his wife Grayfia, which also meant he would join of the 34 Pillars. This 'ritual' he'll undergo will make him an actual blood member of the Pillar that he chooses, which means he'll become nobility; gaining all the rights and privileges of being a noble as well as gaining the unique power of that Pillar. On the flip side, he would have to learn how to be and act like a noble; something Shinji doubted he could do but he could learn.

Another pro/con was him having his own Peerage. If he took this path, he would be allowed to have his own peerage. If he was truthful, Shinji did not want any servants to call his own, but he would have no choice as it was civil duty to make a peerage. So he had to ask himself the question of could he be a good master to his servants? He didn't want be like some other devils who were most likely cruel and abusive to their servants. No he would be kind to them; treating them as equals, being strict yet fair, show them the respect they have earned, reward them for their accomplishments, discipline them when needed. They would become what he always wanted; a family that would love and care for him and in turn he could love and care for them.

Besides may he could make Sona his servant if he chose this path.

The Angel Slayer spent the next two days going reviewing the second option until he finally came to a decision.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Have you made your choice Shinji?" Sirzechs asked his guest as he and Grayfia stood before the young man.

"Yes MaŌ-sama I have," Shinji began. "After much deliberation, I've chosen… option 2." Shinji told them.

"Option 2 it is then! This is going to be one hell of a party!" Sirzechs laughed as Grayfia rolled her eyes at her husband and 'King'. Shinji wondered just what in the hell he's gotten himself into.

* * *

And cut! Here is chapter two of Rise of the Devil: Shinji Murmur. This is a new and different path for Shinji than in White Satan where he is on the path of Satanhood. Here he is on the path of being a devil clan leader. Now this is a ShinjixSona harem due my desire for some variety and to give Sona the spotlight. Sona is an interesting character and I want to show that yes you can make a HSDxD story with Sona in the main pairing. So for all the Sona fans out there, this one is for you. Sona will also be stronger as well as her peerage for this story and yes i know I changed things but this is my story and wanted Sona to have better advantages.

Now Shinji's peerage is already chosen and as I said in chapter 1 it is a surprise. But I will tell you this, IT WILL NOT BE ENTIRELY FEMALE LIKE RISER'S. Shinji will only have eight female servants on his peerage/harem. The rest will be male and there will be NO yaoi!

You know the deal; read and review. Flames will be ignored.


	3. A Devilish Lottery and Shinji Murmur

RWOL here with chapter 3 of Rise of the Devil: Shinji Murmur.

**Disclaimer:**** I DO NOT own either Evangelion and its related works or Highshool DxD and its related works.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 3: A Devilish Lottery and Shinji Murmur

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shinji sighed as he did his best to calm his nerves. Just twenty-four hours ago he finally made a decision regarding his future. When he first woke up after his near death at Raynare's hand, he met Sirzechs Lucifer and his wife/queen Grayfia Lucifuge, who had given him two options as a reward for defeating the (fallen) angels and restoring Earth. Option one was to get turned into a regular devil servant and be given to Sirzechs' younger sister Rias Gremory. Option two was to use a perfected ritual to become a pure-blooded devil an extinct devil clan, thus becoming its leader, and get an Evil Piece set so he could have his own peerage.

After much deliberation, Shinji chose option two.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(A Few Hours Earlier: Satans' Palace in the Capital of Lilith)**

Shinji walked behind Sirzechs and Grayfia, dressed in an elegant rope colored black with silver details. The two Ultimate-Class Devils were leading the young Angel Slayer to the central palace where the Satans held all their meetings. Shinji could not get over the sheer size of the Satans' Palace; it dwarfed even the massive size of the NERV, and that was because they to house the Evangelions along with the various pieces of equipment each needed to maintain the Evas and the various weapons needed to battle the Angels effectively.

The palace was in the shape of a tremendous seven-point star, each of the seven sections was the personal palace of each of the seven Satans: Lucifer Palace, Mammon Palace, Asmodeus Palace, Leviathan Palace, Beelzebub Palace, Satan Palace and Belphegor Palace. The middle section of the star, being circular, housed the central palace that the Satans used to conduct their meetings.

Shinji was going to meet Sirzechs' fellow Satans, an honor so great the Shinji knew many would kill just to be in his place. They finally made it the large ornate doors of the central palace; being twenty feet tall, a dark and rich oak wood with gold metal trim and silver studs. The handles were gothic in design, also gold and quite elegant. As the trio approached, the door opened up automatically, which Grayfia explained was due to an enchantment that was placed upon the door centuries ago. As they entered, the four people already in the room took notice of them.

"My fellow Satans, may I introduce you to Shinji Ikari – the Angel Slayer and the Messiah." Sirzechs said gesturing towards Shinji who bowed in respect to the Ultimate-Class Devils.

"It is an honor to meet you MaŌ-samas." Shinji said in his semi-deep bow. He was unprepared for the young girl-looking Satan to just appear in front of him. He almost jumped backward in fright and shock but was able to control himself in time. Standing to his full height of 5'7", he saw he towered over her by three inches.

"Hiya! I'm Serafall Leviathan; formerly Sitri, but you can call me Levia-tan!" Serafall introduced happily. She is a beautiful girl with long, black hair tied in twin ponytails and blue eyes. She also has a child-like body (albeit with big breasts) and dressed in magical girl's clothing.

Shinji looked at the girl flatly before sighing. "Great. First there's the maid cosplayer now there's a magical girl cosplayer. What next?" he asked getting Serafall to cutely tilt her head in confusion at his words. Grayfia muttered that she isn't a cosplayer but unfortunately for her Serafall heard her and misinterperted the maid.

"Fia-chan! You should have told me you're a cosplayer too. We could have cosplayed together." Serafall exclaimed getting Grayfia to face-palm herself. Doing so meant she couldn't see Serafall wave her trusted (and deadly) wand before the silver-haired maid felt a flare in demonic power. A loud 'poof' happened as Grayfia was obscured by pink smoke getting the woman to cough before flaring her own impressive aura to disperse it. Once she was visible again, her husband gave a loud wolf whistle due to her new outfit even as he started taking pictures of her. She now wore a magical girl costume similar to Serafall's but was silver and white color coordinated with some blacks and tans here and there. Due to her taller height, the already short skirt looked even shorter causing more leg to be seen even with the horizontal-striped thigh-highs making her already longs legs leggier. "There now we can cosplay together and even go to this year's Anime Expo and check out the magical girl section. I've heard they're doing a remake of _Sailor Moon_." Serafall exclaimed summoning a mirror so Grayfia could admire herself.

Said woman just face-palmed herself again while releasing a groan. She wanted to blame Shinji but since he didn't really know why she dressed as a maid, she couldn't fault him for thinking she's a maid cosplayer. So Grayfia just huffed while mentally plotting the ways she use to could take that camera from her husband so she could destroy those pictures. She had a rep to keep intact after all.

"Anyway," Serafall said getting back on topic. "For us Satans, it's an honor to finally meet you in person. Had Zechs-chan not placed that mandate on you, I would have tried to recruit to my peerage!" Serafall giggled as Shinji raised a brow while looking at Sirzechs who was face-palming himself.

"Zechs-chan." Shinji said mirthfully to the Crimson Satan.

"She likes giving nicknames to people and always puts the suffix –chan on everyone's names." The Crimson Satan muttered as he glared at the unashamed Leviathan.

"Yeppers! I like giving nicknames to people I like. Sirzechs is Zechs-chan. Grayfia is Fia-chan. Ajuka is Juka-chan. Falbium is Falbi-chan. And Roygun is Roy-chan." Serafall said pointing to each person in the room who twitched in annoyance at their nicknames.

"So are you going call me Shin-chan as my nickname?" Shinji asked with a snicker or two. Honestly he had that nickname before, so he wouldn't be 'offended' like the others were.

"Ah you read my mind Shin-chan!" Serafall exclaimed happily, glomping the boy in a tight bear hug getting him to blush at the feeling of her large breasts mashed into his torso. "I can't wait to take you to my bed and sex you up!"

Shinji blinked before looking at the beaming Satan Girl (**MaŌ ****Shōjo**; an appropriate nickname in Shinji's mind). "Uh... wow. Being solicited by a loli for sex is first for a me." he said in slight wonder but got serious. "While I'll admit you're cute I must decline because I have no intention to see what kind of punishments are in place for having sex with a minor like yourself." he explained getting the girl to blush when he called her cute and then cutely pouted when he said no due to her appearance. Serafall then glowed a bright bluish light getting Shinji to look away for a few seconds. When it died down, Shinji turned back to look at Serafall only for his jaw to drop to the floor.

Before him stood not the child-like Satan, but an adult version of Serafall who had grown a foot taller, had a full and buxom figure that was literally fit for a goddess, mammoth J-Cup breasts, curves in all the right places, long and toned shapely legs. The shirt of her outfit literally strained to contain the mammoth globes of fat called her breasts, the skirt was risqué because it was so tantalizing short a mere breeze would cause her to flash her panties and it barely reached her thighs, and the horizontal-striped socks/stockings made her leggy legs even leggier.

Shinji knew he was gapping like an idiot but after seeing this transformation, he had every right to gape like an idiot.

Serafall smiled, making Shinji unknowingly blush as she reached to cup his cheek. "Would you have sex with me now Shin-chan?" she asked in a timbre voice; smooth as silk yet smoky that only the sultriest of women could produce. It damned near gave Shinji a hard on! "As a devil, I can use magic to alter my appearance to look how ever I want. Besides that I'm sure I can give you a good time if you agree. By the time I'm done you won't be able to live without me and my sex." she declared to the red-faced Shinji whose mind had taken a quick trip to the gutter but it focused more him and Sona. He wouldn't mind being addicted to Sona and her sex.

"Serafall leave Shinji-kun alone! He doesn't need you trying to molest him!" Grayfia snapped at the woman who defeated her for the Leviathan title.

Serafall gave a sultry chuckled. "Come now Fia-chan, I'm just having a little fun, but considering what I'm feeling from Shin-chan he's anything but little." Serafall said lecherously as she felt up Shinji's crotch getting the boy to blush so deeply they thought he was inventing new shades of red on the spot. "Besides, every she-devil would give anything to be with the Angel Slayer and Messiah. I'm sure you had fantasies of Shin-chan taking you like a bitch in heat all the while calling him 'Shinji-sama' as you chant his name like an unholy prayer." Serafall said getting Grayfia to somehow glare and blush at the same time. Sirzechs made a mental note to keep Shinji away from his wife. "All he has to do is ask and I'm his for the taking in whatever position he wants me in."

THUMP!

That was too much for the young man to take, his limit long since passed before that sentence even began let alone ended.

"Maybe I was too forward?"

"You think?!" Roygun snapped at his fellow Satan. Seriously he was too old for shit like this.

"I got the smelling salts." Ajuka sighed as he went over to the downed Angel Slayer, turning him on his back and waving the salts in his face. Shinji coughed/snorted, his eyes snapping open as he got his bearings back. Ajuka helped the young man to his feet before introducing himself. "I'm Ajuka Beelzebub nice to meet you Shinji-san." Ajuka said as Shinji steadied himself. "I'll introduce you to my compatriots; the lazy looking one is Falbium Asmodeus. Roygun Belphegor is the only one of us with actual Satan in blood in their veins. You already know Sirzechs and you just met the succubus of a Leviathan."

Shinji nodded his head to Falibum and Roygun as they returned the gesture.

"Now Shinji let's get down business." Sirzechs said gesturing for Shinji to take a seat. Shinji sat, taking the seat representing Satan. "Shinji you have chosen option two; meaning you'll undergo the ritual to become a true pure-blooded devil like us here and take over one of the extinct clans. Before we head out to my palace in the Gremory territory for your reveal, we'll let you choose the clan you want to take over." Sirzechs said summoning a large tome in front of Shinji. "That tome contains all the information on the truly extinct clans; their nobility ranks, land and other legal holdings, their fortune and yes they are quite _vast_, and their demonic powers." Sirzechs said as Shinji started going thru the tome.

Shinji made sure to read and reread everything carefully as this was another important decision that would have many impacts on his future. With thirty minutes left until his big reveal, Shinji made his choice.

"This is the clan I want." He said handing the tome over to Sirzechs who looked over Shinji's choice. He then passed the tome over his fellow Satans who went over the marked page. Once it made it back to Sirzechs, the Satans spoke as one.

"Very well then." The Godai MaŌ said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Gremory Territory; Sirzechs Lucifer's Palace, Present Time)**

The Gremory Territory, a territory the size of Japan's Honshu region and the most industrialized of the 34 Pillars, was bustling with activity. The Lords and Ladies of the 34 Pillars along with several members of their families and peerages were gathered together in a large amphitheater outside Sirzechs Lucifer's castle. The various devils gathered about enjoyed the festivities, food and entertainment all the while wondering what their leader had up his sleeve.

"Sona I'm glad you're okay enough to come." Rias said to her friend/rival. Rias wore an elegant, backless crimson dress the blended well with her crimson hair, and almost a second-skin due to how tight it was, accentuating her shapely and buxom body in an agonizing way to any straight male. Pinkish-red evening gloves adorned her arms, a slit showed off her shapely and tone leg that was made even leggier with her two-inch crimson heels.

Despite her happiness at seeing Sona, Rias could tell Sona was a shell of herself since her normally analytical violet eyes were dull and lifeless. It was the same look that Tsubaki, Yura, Momo and Bennia shared with their master despite how beautiful they looked in their dresses.

Like other devil nobility, Sona was dressed up for the event. Wearing an elegant evening style dress that matched her eyes and fit snugly to her slender body, exposed the skin of her upper back and shoulders, it had a slit up to her thigh on the right side to allow for easier movement, lavender evening style gloves and shawl, and was topped off with violet heels. She was lightly done up in make, only enough to enhance her natural beauty. Her peerage was also cleaned up nicely; the girls wearing dresses that caught the eyes of more than one devil (a few she-devils included) while Saji and Loup's white tuxedos made them dashing prince charmings.

"So... how have you been holding up?" Rias asked trying to make conversation.

"What does your onii-sama have planned for tonight's party?" Sona asked in a bland and flat tone while ignoring Rias' question. Rias held back the flinch after hearing Sona's flat, near-dead tone; like she had all but given up. "Given that virtually everyone in the Underworld had been invited, it must be pretty big."

"I don't know Sona." Rias answered feeling saddend at her friend's state. "He and Grayfia have tight-lipped about this affair. Not even my parents knew about this party until last night when he told us to dress to impress." Rias said running a hand through her hair. "Look Sona I can't imagine what you're going through right now so I'm not going to lie about understanding it. But I am truly worried about you. Please if you want to talk I'm here to listen." the Gremory heiress said almost pleadingly.

Sona merely gave Rais a blank look before nodding slightly and taking a glass of champange to drink.

"Look Sona I explained to my onii-sama about Shinji's disappearance." Rias began not noticing how Sona's hand tightented around her glass. "A week has passed yet there is no word about Shinji-kun. Despite the fact the mandate had been violated, he didn't seem disturbed that a devil may have forced Shinji onto their peerage." she said almost jumping when Sona crushed her glass in her hand.

The Sitri heiress turned her head and Rias flinched at the cold, flinty and venomous glare Sona had. It felt like she was in the presence of a death dealer. "When this devil, whoever they are, reveal themselves I'll be there to end their life... but only after I brutally torture them for taking Shinji-kun away from me." Sona said in a deathly voice that had chills going up and down her friend's spine. Tsubaki, Yura, Momo and Bennia readily agreed with their master, voicing their agreement on such a course of action.

Before Rias could try to a reason with her friend, her brother's voice echoed throughout the area.

_**"My fellow devils! May I have your attention."**_ The voice of Sirzechs Lucifer resounded throughout the air, getting every devil to turn to the stage were Sirzechs, his wife and queen along with his fellow Satans were standing on. "My fellow devils, I Sirzechs Lucifer and your gracious host, am pleased that you were able to make it to the party. I trust you are enjoying the festivities thus far?" The Crimson Satan said getting a round of 'Of course Sirzechs-sama.' from his audience.

"The reason I'm holding such a grand party is for our grand guest of honor. Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you our guest of honor; the Angel Slayer and the Messiah Shinji Ikari!" Sirzechs said as he gestured to the right where the savoir himself walked out on stage. He walked with all the grace and poise of a noble, wearing an elegant black and silver robe with an elaborate platinum and gold shoulder dress.

"The Angel Slayer here?!" the devils in attendance shouted in shock. Every devil in the Underworld wanted Shinji Ikari as either a servant, a lover (yes there are some bisexual male devils), or both. So seeing the legend here in their home had many wondering what the Crimson Satan was up to.

When he reached the Satans, he gave a respectful bow who in turn returned the gesture. Sirzechs returned to the podium to speak again.

"My fellow devils, one week ago Shinji Ikari was nearly killed by a rogue Fallen angel in retaliation for denying them their goal of returning to their previous status as Angels through the White Earth Ceremony." Sirzechs explained. "But thankfully I had anticipated such an action, having my Pawn Beowulf secretly watch over him and save him when the Fallen nearly killed him."

_Damn it Onii-sama! You were the one behind his disappearance that day?! Do you know how much pain you caused Sona with your stunt!? _Rias growled to herself as as she looked at Sona, who was crying tears of joy at seeing Shinji alive and well._ Do you love him that much Sona? That you'll cry tears of joy at seeing him alive and well? _Rias thought a bit jealous that she didn't have that kind of love in her life.

"Because of what he has done for the world and us devils, I have decided that Shinji should be rewarded for his impressive accomplishments. As such I have given Shinji a very unique offer." Sirzechs said. "If he chose the first option, he would have been made into a regular devil servant and be given to my cute sister Rias." Sirzechs began getting disgruntled looks from the devils in the audience, a few even glaring at the Gremory heiress for having a Satan as an older brother. Rias was trying to blush in embarrassment and glare at her brother for said embarrassment due to the 'cute sister' remark.

However that embarrassment turned to fear when he felt a hand clamp onto her shoulder and the Gremory heiress didn't need to turn around to know that it was Sona tightly grasping her. Rias winced as Sona gradually added more pressure to her grip, the Sitri heiress had her eyes shadowed by her bangs which only added to the deathly aura Sona was producing. Rias knew that if Shinji took the first option, she'll quickly trade him to Sona so not only Sona could have him but also to save him from Riser and save herself from Sona's wrath. Sona Sitri was a not a person she wanted as an enemy.

"However should he choose the second option, he shall the first of many to help revive the extinct clans." Sirzechs said getting the devils' attention. And Sona lessened her grip on Rias getting the redhead to sigh in mild relief. Sona's gloved nails had nearly drawn her blood damn it!

"As you know, due to the incompetence of the False Satans, the 72 Pillars were decimated; being reduced to 34. While half of the clans are truly extinct, the others still have members alive but they are cambions and thus because of their human heritage their families are considered 'extinct' as well." Sirzechs began. "But with a ritual created by Mephisto, we can finally begin regaining our former strength albeit gradually. The extinct clans, like the legendary phoenix will rise again!" Sirzechs said pumping up the devils.

"Should Shinji choose this option, he'll be the first of many to undergo the ritual that will reincarnate him as a true pure-blooded devil; becoming a true blood member of the extinct clan chosen and thus become its Clan Head." Sirzechs explained. "This ritual will also be used on the cambions to make them true pure-blooded devils so they too can do their part in helping the Underworld regain her former glory and power." He explained getting the cambions to look at him in awe.

Every devil was going over the information they were given. The first option was not as appealing as the second option as there was more to gain from it than the first. As a servant, Shinji would boost the status of his master and by proxy the master's family. This meant that the Gremory will gain a massive boost in prestige if Shinji chose the first option.

But as an actual member of one of the revived extinct families, he would boost the entire Pillar's (which ever clan is chosen) status. Many devils saw the second option as more advantageous for them. Many of the lords who had daughters were making plans to have said daughters court Shinji for a union. For the few families with female leaders who were still single, they were making plans to court Shinji themselves for a union between whichever clan he decides to revive and their clan. The Cambions were looking at Shinji with reverence. If the ritual was a success then their days of being ostracized were over; they would finally be accepted and be able to lead their clan to a new era.

"Also with this choice Shinji will gain High-class status and a peerage to rule over."

Ok now every devil was making plans of some sort. Some devil servants were making plans to put in trade requests so they could have the honor of serving under the Angel Slayer, the lords and ladies were planning on forming a union with whichever clan Shinji chose, the clan heiresses who were single wanted the chance to woo Shinji. Sona was already plotting to be the first and only woman Shinji needed in his life. Even if she was forced to share him, then the other bitches would know that she was the alpha and they followed her orders like it or not. Rias sighed sadly as she knew there was no chance of being able to court Shinji since she was already engaged and even if her father had greed as his strongest sin he wouldn't risk losing face in ending his agreement with the Phenex for the chance to ally with Shinji.

"And the choice Shinji has made…" Sirzechs paused, building up dramatic tension and making the devils in the audience extremely nervous. "…is option number 2!" At this every devil that hoped and even prayed for option two released a collective sigh and allowed the tension to flow out of them. But it begged the question; which clan will Shinji revive.

"Now on to choosing which Pillar Shinji will revive." Sirzechs said, gesturing to the left where a large, theater-like digital screen and a podium with a big red button appeared. "We'll have a roulette lottery. The symbols of the truly extinct clans will be displayed on this screen and will rapidly flash and when Shinji hits the button, whatever symbol stops on the screen is the clan that Shinji will revive." Sirzechs explained expertly keeping the smirk off his face. The roulette was rigged to stop on the symbol of the clan Shinji chose earlier.

And so the symbols rolled as Shinji approached the podium and after about five more minutes, he pushed the button. Soon the roulette began to slow down until it finally stopped and the symbol of the extinct shown proudly as if happy that the clan that created it was now coming back to life.

"The clan that Shinji will revive and become Clan Head of… is the Duke-ranked Murmur!" Sirzechs said with grandiose flair. "Now my fellow devils, I bid you all to continue with the festivities as we finish Shinji's assimilation into devildom." Sirzechs spoke as he, his wife/Queen and Shinji left the stage and to a specially prepared room in the former's palace where Shinji will finally become a devil.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sirzechs and Grayfia led Shinji through the winding halls of Sirzechs' castle. "Well we're here." Sirzechs said as he pushed the large door open as the quartet entered the large chamber-like room. It was lit by numerous candles scattered about, which Shinji found appropriate for a satanic ritual. In the middle of the room was large pentagram seal, the same shade of red that blood is.

Near the pentagram, stood a man; tall and lanky yet fairly muscular, middle-aged with gelled hair, that is a mixture of red and blue. He has heterochromia; his left eye is blue, while the right is red. His outfit was a butler-styled tuxedo with a glittery purple vest, a top hat with glittery purple band around, white gloves, a cane with crystal skull that had rubies for eyes. Around him were various equipment set up to help with the ritual.

"Ah so I get the pleasure of meeting the legend himself." The man spoke in a British accent. "I am Mephisto Pheles."

"The legendary devil who made the pact with the first Georg Faust?" Shinji asked.

"The very same lad." Mephisto laughed. "Now I'm going to explain the ritual that you'll undergo. I assume that you at least studied up on the Underworld while making your choice (Shinji nods.) Ah good then you know about the extinct clans then. This ritual is designed to give those clans a new chance at life." He said. "Over the centuries, I'd managed to gain several blood samples of each devil clan in the Underworld so that should their bloodlines ever become extinct then they could be revived." He explained. "The ritual I designed will alter the one undergoing it, i.e. you, on a fundamental level; meaning it will affect your very genetics and DNA. You will permanently lose your connection to your human birth parents, becoming the legacy of the devil clan you choose." Mephisto explained.

"Since I chose the Murmur, I'll have the blood of Murmur flowing through my veins after this." Shinji mused.

"Yes. The samples belonged to Angul Murmur and his wife Astraia Murmur, both pure-blooded Murmur clan devils. Once done you will be Shinji Murmur, prodigal son of the Murmur Clan. Anyways on with the ritual! Now Grayfia will you be a dear and help Shinji get ready while I prepare everything?" Mephisto asked the woman who nodded.

Grayfia approached Shinji, helping the young man remove the robe, as there were several layers to it. Soon he was left only in a silk dress shirt and dress pants and expensive alligator skin dress shoes. Unbuttoning his shirt and removing it along with his shoes, Shinji stepped into the middle of the pentagram followed by Grayfia. The Strongest Queen gave Shinji appreciative looks due to his athletic physique and the several faint scars she could see.

Shinji blushed when he noticed her staring.

"Relax, Shinji-kun. I am a wife and a mother, so you need not worry about being molested by me." Grayfia explained. _Of course, if you were older, and I was single I wouldn't mind the opposite._Grayfia thought lecherously.

Near the table, Mephisto and found the preserved Murmur blood sample he had. As he tested the sample to make sure it wasn't corrupted and coming up negative, he poured the sample into a large chalice. He then pulled out a small vile, looking over to Sirzechs who gave him a subtle nod, which was returned as the ancient devil poured the vile's contents into the chalice. Only he and Mephisto knew the truth about that vile of blood and its purpose.

Mephisto went over to Grayfia and the Satan-in-training. Instructing Shinji to lie down, Mephisto dipped a finger into the blood and drew an intricate seal on the boy's chest, right over the heart.

"Okay Shinji, this is what is going to happen. Grayfia will slit your wrists, once the ritual begins, your blood will flow into the grooves of the seal. This will make your body a "blank-slate", making it easier for Angul's blood to change you. Once completely drained, you will drink all the blood in this chalice, the seal I just drew on your chest will handle the rest. I'll warn you now; this will hurt like a bitch." Mephisto explained.

"Have you ever been nearly boiled alive because of a laser beam that was shot into your chest and come close to feeling sorry for a lobster?" Shinji asked the ancient devil.

"Can't say I have in either aspect."

"How about jumping into a volcano to save a fellow pilot (a total bitch by the way), whose Eva had a lava-proof suit and yours didn't but you still did it anyway?"

"Okay now you're just bragging about your threshold of pain." Mephisto smirked.

"You ready for this Shinji-kun?" Grayfia asked a hint of motherly concern in her voice.

"I am. There is no backing out of this now." Shinji said with conviction as the devils nodded their heads. Mephisto started the chant; Grayfia using a spell of her own to slice Shinji's wrists. An ominous red glow illuminated the chamber as Shinji felt his blood slowly but surely leaving his body. He felt his wrists burn as the flow increased gradually over time; Mephisto continued chanting. The burning increased along with the blood flow but Shinji endured it with a slight grimace. Soon the burning and blood flow began to decrease as Shinji felt the last vestiges of his blood leave him. Even though he had been told, it was a slight shock to him that while he had no blood left in him, he was still conscious. The cuts on his wrists glowed a fiery red, signifying the next step of the ritual.

Mephisto knelt still chanting, and moved the chalice to Shinji's lips, allowing the Angel Slayer to drink half of the blood in it. It tasted different from the LCL he had once inhaled on a regular basis. When he drunk the last drop, Mesphisto took the chalice away, watching as the seal he drew glowed brightly. It would force the Murmur blood into Shinji's heart and the heart would pump that blood through him. Then the pain came, but Shinji endured it with grit teeth. He could somehow feel his body changing, adapting to the new blood that was flowing through it and replacing his old blood.

He could somehow feel his genetics rewriting itself; getting rid of the DNA that made him the son of Yui and Gendo Ikari, and replacing it with the DNA of the Murmur Clan, twisting and transforming so he'll be the prodigal son of the Murmur Clan to world for now on. As his body changed on a genetic level, transcending his humanity and becoming a devil, hidden wells of power awoke and exploded out of him.

Sirzechs and Grayfia were blown off their feet and away from Shinji, even as Mephisto withstood the backlash of such power and continued to chant as he fought the slowly increasing winds that Shinji's new devil energies were causing. Soon he finished the chant, his voice echoing throughout the room as he spoke the final line; "_In the name of the Satans, by the power of darkness and the unholy, I beseech thy to rid this boy of his humanity, exchange it with devildom. By the blood I have given, make him a member of the Murmur as their prodigal son! By the power darkness and the unholy, in the name of the Satans… make this boy a proud devil of the Underworld!"_

With that said, the Underworld rumbled as Shinji literally exploded with power; the power of darkness and the unholy twisting the boy's body as the devil transformation was being finalized, with Mephisto being blown back as well. The devils in the chamber hunkering down and weathered the storm of power, the devils outside who were enjoying the party and secretly plotting became panicked as an earthquake with a magnitude of 10 rocked the area. Storm clouds gathered in the skies; rain, sleet, hail, lightning and thunder, tornadoes and hurricane force winds hit the area like a bomb as the devils wondered what was happening.

As the storm raged on the outside, a storm also raged inside the chamber drenching the three Ultimate-Class devils to the bone. A colossal roar sounded, as an ethereal image of a tremendous black dragon appeared from Shinji and shot upwards, phasing through the ceiling like a ghost. It soon reached the outside; getting the devils trying to weather the sudden storm to look up at the overwhelming presence, the ethereal dragon gave the mightiest of roars that echoed throughout the Underworld, frightening many devils in the process. The dragon faded and disappeared before the storm slowly disappeared as well.

When it fully stopped, the devils, drenched to the bone and looking like drowned rats unsteadily stood to their feet, the men helping the women and allowing them to lean on them for support. Ajuka summoned a view portal to get a hold of Sirzechs so he could find what happened.

_("__Hello… oh Ajuka what can I do for ya?__"__) _Sirzechs asked as he answered the view portal spell. He appeared looking like he ran into a hurricane unprotected and was wringing out his robe. Grayfia was off to the side as her soaked shirt was literally transparent and she would be flashing the devils in attendance while Mephisto was checked over a prone form which the Beelzebub Satan realized was Shinji.

"You can start by explaining what the hell happened just now!" Ajuka snapped. "What in the hell did you do during the ritual to turn Shinji into devil?"

_("__Hey! We followed the ritual to the letter! It's not my fault that Shinji had so much power hidden inside of him!")_

"You mean to tell me that **Shinji** was responsible for that?!" Ajuka asked shocked that Shinji rocked the entire Underworld. The other devils listening in on the conversation were shocked that Shinji was responsible for the storm.

_("__Yeah. I'm surprised too. He's definitely Ultimate-Class in power, easily Satan-level! And from what I'm seeing he's got one of the 13 Longinus!__")_

"WHAT?!" Ajuka snapped.

_("__Yeah, we got ourselves a Longinus! I'm so glad we got to him first and he agreed to become a devil! Look, Ajuka, end the party and send the guests home. We'll talk later at Satans Palace about this latest development.__")_

_Click_

Sigh. "Well you heard the man folks the party is over! Go home, dry off, and go back to plotting on how to use this to whatever advantages you can think off." Ajuka said as he summoned a portal to take him home in the Astaroth territory. The other devils followed his example, summoning portals to take them home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Sitri Territory; Sitri Palace-Sona's Private Wing: Sona's Room)**

Sona was brimming with excitement as she sat her desk writing down various plans in order to get Shinji to herself. After getting home, Sona had raced to her wing of the palace, took a nice and quick hot shower before toweling off and started her ploting, writing in her tablet she dubbed 'Sona's Plots'. Given her immense intellect, Sona knew that Shinji would need more than one woman to help revive his clan. Sona already knew that Tsubaki, Yura, Momo, Bennia and Annelotte would be part of Shinji's harem along with the possible female servants Shinji would get on his peerage. This meant that Sona would have to prove herself to be the 'Head Wife' or the alpha female. Which would be easy given her intellect, after all brains beats brawn any day.

_Soon Shinji-kun, _Sona thought with a sultry smile. _Soon we'll be together as we should be and the world will be ours for the taking!_

* * *

And cut! Chapter three is done. As you read, Shinji is now Shinji Murmur. For those who don't know about demonology, Murmur is one of 72 demons that Solomon bound to himself in the book _The Lesser Key of Solomon_ also called the Aries Grostle. In the book, Murmur is a Great Duke of Hell who commands 30 legions of demons. He can summon legions of the spirits of the dead. So in this story Shinji's demonic power as a Murmur will be necromancy and immense dark arts affinity.

I'll explain Shinji's actions towards Serafall in this chapter. In this story Shinji had decided to just roll with the punches or go with the flow and not sweat the small things any more. Shinji has accepted that his new life as a devil will be filled with strange wonders so he decided to accept and embrace the weirdness to keep what little sanity he has left intact. For the maid cosplayer bit, if your read chapter 1, then Shinji has been going to a maid cafe for a year now, so he merely assumed that Grayfia was a maid cosplayer and given she's Sirzechs' wife/Queen, Shinji naturally assumed they were into role-playing and that Grayfia took it to the level of cosplaying.

It was also done for some humor.

Shinji's Harem: Sona (main girl), Tsubaki, Yura, Momo, Bennia, Annelotte, OC, Shinji's eight female peerage members, and Ravel. This is 15 women in total. A few might be added but that will wait for now.

Read and review. Flames will be ignored.


	4. Life as Shinji Murmur

RWOL here with chapter 4 of Rise of the Devil: Shinji Murmur.

**Disclaimer:**** I DO NOT own either Evangelion and its related works nor Highshool DxD and its related works.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 4: Life as Shinji Murmur

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

******(Underworld: Murmur Palace; Shinji Murmur's Bedchamber)**

"Ugh… unfamiliar ceiling." Shinji murmured as he looked up and tried to recall what happened that would leave him bedridden. "Ah... the ritual must have taken more out of me than I thought it would." Shinji mused sitting and took a look around the room.

Like his last room, this was decorated ornately; it was of Gothic design, the walls a black color with gold crown molding and trim work, diamond chandelier hung from the ceiling, an entertainment area in the lower right corner, a study area in the lower left corner, two large French glass doors led to a large balcony overlooking a large European garden. The newly turned devil got out of the comfortable bed, noticing the black and gold-trimmed silk pajama set he wore. His attention was quickly taken when the door opened revealing Sirzechs and Grayfia as they walked into the room.

"Good morning Shinji-kun. How are you doing?" Grayfia asked kindly.

"Kinda of stiff but everything is fine." Shinji said honestly popping his neck and rolling his shoulders.

"That's to be expected. You were out for entire week." Sirzechs added simply.

"A WEEK?!" Shinji gasped in shock.

"Yeah. Physically you recovered in just three days. It was mentally that took so long." Sirzechs said getting a curious look from the Murmur leader. "You see Shinji, Grayfia revealed to me a glaring weakness in my plan for you; you have no political knowledge, experience and skill. Without this, she feared you'll be taken advantage of. To counter this, my fellow Satan Roygun Belphegor, the oldest of us since he's 5000 years old, pretty much copied and pasted all his political skills into your mind." Sirzechs explained.

Shinji rubbed his forehead as he absorbed what he just learned; he has about 1000+ years of political experience crammed in his head thanks to the Satans and this took a week to fully assimilate into his brain.

"Thank you for that. Is there anything else I need to know?" he asked getting out of bed to stretch.

"Yes. We'll be giving you an orientation to better get you acclimated into devildom." Grayfia said. "This includes learning more about your clan; its traditions and customs, its territory which is twice the size of the country Brazil, all of its legal holdings, etc." she explained. "Before that I'll introduce your new majordomo, your head steward, who'll over see the other servants that will take care of your palace's upkeep." she explained. "You can come in now." Grayfia said looking back at the door. Said door opened to reveal the new Murmur majordomo getting Shinji to gape in shock.

His majordomo looked exactly like Grayfia from their facial structure, the same silver hair and eyes, the same height, and even the shapely and buxom bodies. There were only two real differences he noticed: 1) was how they wore their hair; Grayfia had four twin braids (two short ones in the front and two long ones in the back) with blue bows at the end but this second Grayfia had only three braids (two short ones in the front and one long one in the back) with black ribbons instead of bows. The second difference was their attire; Grayfia wore a blue and white maid's uniform, the second Grayfia wore a black and gold maid's uniform with a U-neck giving a clear view to her ample cleavage and breasts, a leather choker with a bolo-tie piece with the Murmur symbol on it, lace frills, short puffy sleeves and long evening style gloves.

"Shinji-kun this my identical twin sister Usha Lucifuge." Grayfia introduced as her twin stepped forward and bowed deeply to her lord and master.

"Shinji-sama as my twin introduced I am Usha Lucifuge of the House of Lucifuge. I shall be your majordomo from hence forth." Usha spoke in a cultured voice similar to Grayfia's but with a more timbre tone. "I shall endeavor to make things as easy as possible for you." she added as she stood from her bow.

"With the original Murmur majordomo dead you needed a new one," Grayfia started getting Shinji's attention. "I wanted to find you a majordomo that you could trust deeply and who would be unwaveringly loyal to you and you alone. This led me to choose my twin Usha for she has a similar personality to mine thusly allowing her make sure things run as smooth as possible for you. There will be no problems around here because like myself, Usha runs a tight ship. That I'm sure the Murmur servants wouldn't to make a bad first impression on you since you're their new lord and master." Grayfia explained. "Another reason is her power level."

"Her power level?"

"Yes Shinji-kun. My sister and I are equal in power and we are both ranked as the 'Second Strongest Female Devil in the Underworld'."

"Second strongest? Who's the first strongest?"

"That would be Serafall Leviathan Shinji-sama. Her power level is so massive she has surpassed the 'Original Ultimate Female Devil' Lilith-sama the wife of the Original Lucifer-sama and the first Queen of the Underworld." Usha answered her lord. Shinji was shocked that the child-like Satan is the most powerful female devil in the Underworld. "As such I will use my full might to protect you from those that wish to bring you harm for all fear the might of the ******Silver-haired Vengeful Ghost** (___Ginpachi no Onryō_) and the ******Silver Storm **(___Gin no Arashi_)." Usha declared.

___So I have an uber-powerful she-devil as my head maid huh? _Shinji mused to himself. "Well then Usha I am in your care."

___That's not the only thing I want you in. _Usha thought lecherously as she bowed to her master.

"Is there anything else?" Shinji asked.

"There are several things for you to do today my master." Usha started as she stood from her bow. "After you have your morning shower, you'll have breakfast and then it will be your orientation. First will be a tour of your palace and territory. Secondly will be training combat training to control your new devil abilities. You trainer, Bedeze Abaddon will be your trainer. Thirdly you will receive your Devil Rank Certificate along with your Evil Piece set." Usha explained to him.

"I see, thank you. Is there anything else from you two?" Shinji asked looking at the Crimson Satan.

"Only one thing. I have given you six months for you get acclimated into being a devil as best you can." Sirzechs said getting a frown from Shinji. "I'm truly sorry Shinji but that was all the time I could give you so you wouldn't be hounded by the other clans to form a union with them right off the bat. Hopefully by the end of the six months you'll have strong peerage to help, fight for and protect you." Sirzechs said.

___Which is the main reason for giving you my sister Shinji-kun. _Grayfia thought giving her twin a discreet nod which was returned. With that Sirzechs and Grayfia left allowing Usha to guide her master to his grand master bathroom. The bathroom, which was large and spacious, was equipped with a dual pearl sink counter with platinum faucets and handles, an ornate bath tub that was the size of a mid-sized swimming pool, a steam shower that was encased on two sides by white marble that had a glass door leading in to it. It had a marble seat inside it and a non-slippery bath mat on the floor. There was a towel/linen closet off to the side of the shower, and of course a toilet. All of them looking very expensive, that even the Fortune 500 Families of Earth could not afford.

Usha proceeded to get the needed materials for him and started the shower. She tested the water so it was the right temperature so Shinji would be comfortable. Shinji just stood there wondering why she was doing this before sighing when he realized he was now nobility, and she's his majordomo so it made sense that she prepared his shower and whatnot.

That was going to take some getting used to; having house servants serve him because he's their lord and master.

While that happened, Shinji had the chance to see how his appearance changed. Going over to the mirror above his platinum dual sinks, he gasped at his new appearance. No longer did he stand at the average 5'7" but an impressive 6'4" tall. He now had rich and silky black hair with red highlights it and his eyebrows were the same color. And he was sure even his pubic hair was the same color also. His eyes were no longer blue but an intense gold with a clover-shaped pupil. His face now had the delicate features of a bishie that even make other bishies jealous, his eyebrows are now cut short — a symbol of new his nobility — and his eyes had red markings around them, which are turned up at the corners. His body that was once lean and lithe was noticeably more muscular and toned but not to the degree it wasn't unattractive. Though the faint scars of his past battles didn't disappear as he hoped.

"Shinji-sama, your shower is ready. I'll have the appropriate attire picked out and ready when you're done." Usha said bowing and then leaving to do as she said she would. Shaking himself, Shinji stripped off his pajamas and proceed to wash himself, giving himself a nice scrub down and getting clean. After exiting the shower and toweling off, he noticed a pair of boxers and an undershirt neatly folded on the counter top of the dual sink.

Raising an eyebrow, Shinji hoped that Usha did not try to sneak a peek at him while he was in the shower before he put on the aforementioned garments. Walking out his master bath, he saw Usha standing patiently near his freshly made bed with the 'appropriate outfit' laid out. Seeing her new lord, Usha turned and presented the outfit she had chosen.

"Shall I help you dress and get ready for your orientation?" Usha asked, hiding the lecherous smile on her face.

While he could have easily dressed himself, Shinji wanted to know what it was like to be pampered as a noble and Usha had no problem obliging her new lord. Usha easily worked Shinji into a black dress shirt, with a dark gold waistcoat and matching tie with bolo-tie piece, black dress pants, silk dress socks and black alligator dress shoes. Thanking her and getting a smile in response, Usha then led her new lord to the grand banquet hall while explaining about his new residence.

The Murmur Palace has well over 210,000 square metres (2,260,421 sq ft) of floor space and contains 1,788 rooms, which includes 257 bathrooms, a banquet hall that can accommodate up to 5,000 guests, a mosque accommodating 1,500 people (Usha explaining that all devils are Satanist and that the Satanic Bible is indeed real). The palace also includes a 110-car garage, 3 Olympic-sized swimming pools, 1 sauna and 1 hot-spring, a 150 person theater with a snack bar, ice skating rink, a fully stocked heavy duty gymnasium with a running track, a computer room which ran all the high-tech electronics in the palace, four different trophy rooms, a security room, a weapons room, a massive wall-to-wall library, a gigantic treasure vault that was underneath the palace, a private museum, an entertainment room with various games (everything from classic Chess, to card games to digital games like _Call of Duty_ and a Rating Game Simulator), servant quarters, and, of course, hundreds of talented and trained servants.

Along the way they passed several Murmur maids who quickly bowed to their new master, each one calling him either 'Shinji-sama' or 'Shinji-dono'. Shinji saw the bright and happy smiles on each maids, Grayfia's earlier words coming back to him about the servants here being happy to serve the Murmur Clan again. Shinji merely gave each maid a polite smile and a nod of his head. Soon Usha and Shinji made it to the banquet hall getting Shinji to gape at the sheer opulence of the room as well as its size. But then again it had to massive to hold 5000 people. There were dozens crafted oaken tables large enough to fit 24 people comfortably. The chairs were just as finely crafted also having plush seats of beautiful black satin fabric.

Quickly Usha led him to the master table which was a large round table that was made of crystal glass with platinum support and had the Murmur symbol etched in the center of the crystal glass. Usha seated her young master in the only throne-like chair in the hall, the chair of the clan head. It was gilded with platinum and gold and various precious gems, a plush black satin seat comfortably held Shinji as he sat in the ornate and opulent chair.

"Shinji-sama would you please snap your fingers?" Usha asked her young master getting a raised eyebrow from him. Shinji snapped his fingers, getting the doors leading to the grand kitchen to open and several Murmur maids appeared pushing carts loaded with various breakfast foods. When they reached his table, Shinji was shocked as he looked at the feast before his eyes, half of the food items he couldn't even recognize as he only had experience cooking Eastern foods with a few Western dishes. And was that champange and sake? In the morning? The maids placed the breakfast feast on the table along with the platinum coated silverware and a solid diamond and sapphire encrusted chalice.

Just how much money did he have now if he could afford to have a chalice made out of solid diamond?

His stomach grumbling snapped Shinji out of his shock, a faint blush appearing on his face as his maids to chuckle slightly.

"Please enjoy your breakfast Shinji-sama. Afterwards will be a tour of your palace and territory. Three days from now Bedeze Abaddon will arrive to begin your combat training." Usha said giving him his schedule. "During the three days we will bind your territory to you through the binding ritual."

"What do you mean 'bind my territory to me'?" Shinji questioned Usha.

"When the founders of the 72 Pillars were allotted the lands that would become their clans' territory, the Original Seven Satans enacted various laws to make sure that the clans couldn't intrude in each others territories." Usha began her explanation. "Firstly, each territory has a powerful barrier erected around the entirety of it and is strong enough to keep out even a Satan and/or God-Class being. This is to ensure that each devil's territory is well protected and to keep the clans from attacking each other. Secondly should a devil somehow manage intrude in another devil's territory and the former didn't have the express permission from the latter's Clan Head, then the Clan Head has the legal right to punish the intruding devil." Usha said.

"Wait so should I catch someone in my territory and its revealed I didn't give them express permission, I can punish them in any way I see fit?" Shinji asked wanting to make sure he heard right.

"Yes Shinji-sama. You can legally punish any intruder you find in your territory." Usha reiterated. "Any punishment you can think of will be legally allowed, even death. Intruding in another devil's sacred lands is a grave offense and can be taken as one clan's attempt to steal from another and/or an attack on said clan thusly cause internal strife which the Underworld doesn't need right now." Usha explained.

"So how will I know if someone has illegally intruded into my sacred lands?" Shinji asked curiously.

"The Binding Ritual. It was created so that each generational Clan Head would go through it to bind their territory to them. This binding ritual allows the current Clan Head both an omnipresent and omniscient presence; meaning they literally know what is happening in their territory. This also allows you to know if someone managed to breach the barrier and illegally enter your lands." Usha finished. "Now Shinji-sama please focus more on your breakfast and regaining your strength. You have gone a week without subsistence and your health is my top concern right now." Usha said as she and the other maids left Shinji to his breakfast feast.

Shinji dug in as he was very, very hungry and he could no longer ignore his growing stomach pains. Shinji moaned at the delicious foods he was tasting. Due to his hunger, Shinji made short work of his breakfast, patting his full and content stomach. Wondering on how he was to call Usha, Shinji frowned as he snapped his fingers again, getting Usha and the maids to return. Yeah that was going to take time getting used to. The maids gathered up the dishes and took them back to the kitchen on the carts while Usha took her lord on the pre-promised tour.

Since she had already explained the palace's layout and its room, Usha only had to show Shinji where each room was. The tour continued using the Murmur Helicopter, where Shinji saw that his palace was situated in a beautiful, utopian-like valley nearby a large crystal clear waters and black sand shores. As the tour continued Shinji saw he owned his own massive super theme park with various rides and attractions that would make Disney World look like a weekend carnival. There was also a large industrial complex, a race track, a trio of Casinos, an Opera House, a 30-screen movie theater, and a 300-store shopping mall. He also saw numerous castles scattered about his territory that Usha explained once belonged to the other members of his clan but are now vacant. She also explained that when young devils fully matured, they would move out and build their own castle in the family territory.

As such when Shinji's future children finally matured, they would instead take over one of the many castles already built and the servants within those castles would serve them. Only his chosen heir/heiress would remain in the Murmur Palace since they would take over when Shinji finally retired.

Shinji put the talk of children on the back burner of his mind because he had yet to get to the point of wanting children yet.

Usha then took him to the boundary of his territory to see the Murmur Wall. The silver-haired maid explained that this wall was part of the barrier that protected his territory and told him that each devil clan had a border wall to protect it. From there Usha showed Shinji the only entrance/exit, Murmur Gate; explaining that when he had potential visitors they had to come here to be welcomed or unwelcomed into his lands.

It heavily reminded Shinji of the Berlin Wall he learned about in his World History class.

With the tour over, Usha took Shinji back to his palace for lunch.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It has been one week since Shinji awoken as the new Clan Head of the Murmur Clan he had been busy. After his tour of his palace and territory Shinji had went ahead and did the Binding Ritual (which only took an hour) so he could know anything and everything in his territory. He studied up on his clan to better know his duty as Clan Head. As the Murmur Clan leader, he over saw everything in his clan; from the clan's finances, to the maintenance of the palace and castles, etc. He reread his clan's demonic power which is necromancy.

As a Necromancer, Shinji's magical abilities revolved around manipulating the dead, death, the life-force and/or souls of others for a variety of reasons and uses. He can also use communicate with the deceased – either by summoning their spirit as an apparition or raising them bodily (reanimation and/or resurrection) – for the purpose of divination, imparting the means to foretell future events or discover hidden knowledge.

Other abilities include: **Aura Absorption** (he can sense auras and absorb them, can also absorb all of the power that the target aura possesses, including its spiritual essence, allowing a form of Power Absorption.); **Death Empowerment** (he can become stronger, faster, more durable, etc. by the deaths of others, possibly unlocking abilities related to the affinity and enhancing the existing powers and even draw sustenance from the dying or even slow or stop aging.); **Death Sense** (he is capable of sensing the coming of death, able to determine when someone is dead or dying or if others have died in a specific location. At times, this extends to seeing the names and lifespans of those who's faces the user sees.); **Ectoplasm Manipulation** (he can create, shape and manipulate extra-planar energy called ectoplasm, which comes from the roots ektos meaning "outside" and plasma meaning "something formed or molded", as such it can be understood as a variable-state form of matter-energy coming from planes beyond the physical. Its form can range from raw seething energy, a misty vapor, a viscous gelatin, a bundle of fine threads, a living membrane or a fine, fabric-like tissue, that can also be solidified and used for material purposes.);

**Life-Force Absorption** (he can drain the victim of their life-force, their source of vitality and health, allowing them to regain their life-force, while causing the victims' to decline in vigor. Extended drain may result in extended or permanent effects, or even death. He may be able to store up excess life force to extend his lifespan, and use for regeneration purposes. Since superpowers are derived from one's life force, he may be able to absorb such powers from the victims.); **Mediumship** (he can view ghosts/spirits of the deceased and communicate with them, even if they have possessed inanimate objects/subjects/people, repel and run spirits away from an area, compel to employ an armada of ghosts, and may even view a visual conception of a spirit world in a trance if desired.); **Pain Inducement** (he can cause varying levels of pain, including physical, mental and/or emotional, to his targets.); **Pain Suppression** (he can block pain at will or is incapable of feeling pain or highly resistant to physical pain of any kind, allowing him to think clearly and continue to move despite grievous injury. He can think clearly, continue to move, ignore torture and general function in situations where pain would disable a normal person.); and **Soul Absorption** (he is capable of stealing and consuming the souls of others, able to add the victim's skills and abilities to his own. He can also use the souls absorbed to augment the his own powers.).

After that was the one subject he needed to study the most were the Underworld's marital laws. With Usha's talk of his future children during the tour of his territory, it brought up concerns on how exactly Shinji was going revive his clan. He learned that devils are a morally loose race and are quite open concerning topics that humans have problems with. One such topic is Harems. Devils are legally allowed to have harems with the number in said harem being dependent on that particular devil. Male devils had a wife (also called the Head-Wife) and several mistresses (all of which are part of the harem).

When Usha learned of her young master's topic she had immediately acted, compiling a list of the Underworld's female young devils. It was going through this list that Shinji made a startling discovery; Sona Shitori and Sona Sitri were one and the same. The woman he has a crush on was in reality a devil and not just any devil but the heiress to the Sitri Clan and the younger sister to the child-like Serafall Leviathan.

When he thought back to Sona's offer... was it to recruit him to her peerage?

Shinji put aside his thoughts on Sona in order to focus on his combat training. Bedeze Abaddon – the Third Ranking Rating Game Champion had been called in by Sirzechs to train Shinji. While the Satan-Class devil couldn't help Shinji with his demonic power, he could help Shinji with his combat proficiency. Since Shinji had extensive military training and had kept himself fit by hitting the local gym, Shinji was able to survive the grueling training Bedeze imposed on him.

Shinji had been pleasantly surprised that his combat instincts hadn't really dulled that much despite two years of disuse. Another pleasant surprise for Shinji was his power-level; he was actually a Satan-Class devil in terms of power, being right in the Low X-Class range. Shinji proved to be tremendously powerful, Bedeze finding out first hand when Shinji managed to evenly match him throughout the entire spar session they had. Seeing this, Bedeze pushed Shinji hard in each session to help him with experience against similarly powerful beings.

Shinji's training in his demonic power was coming along just as well as he now has proficiency in many of his necromancer skills. After his training with Bedeze, Shinji would take a one hour break then devote five hours of his time to study the dark arts of necromancy so he could make his ancestors proud of him.

This training had gone for three weeks, from six in the morning to five in the evening, Monday through Saturday. 17 hours of near non-stop, grueling training for six days straight. The Monday of the fourth week Bedeze ended the training since he was only able to free up three weeks in his schedule. Shinji had thanked the Abaddon devil before taking that Monday off because he had an important meeting the following day.

A meeting with the Satans to gain his Devil Rank Certificate along with his Evil Piece set.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

******(Next Day; Satans Palace)**

Shinji Murmur, wearing the robes of his family, walked the halls of Satans Palace once again. This time he was coming to get his certificate to officially gain the right to call himself a High-Class Devil and have the right to form his own peerage.

___My own peerage. _Shinji mused to himself. Never in a million years did Shinji think he'd end up with the ability to have his own servants. But here he is, going to the Godai MaŌ so he could officially gain the right to do so. ___This is going to troublesome. _Shinji mused with a frown. He had never really factored in how much work he'll have to do to find members for his peerage and convince them to join. Usha had told him about the **Piece Collect**; a book composed of various beings in the world, both the human and supernatural, that devils saw and knew to be high-valued people and that they wanted to serve them. A literal who's who that devils wanted to be members of their peerage. (_Kind of like the _**__****Bingo Book **_from the ____Naruto __anime._)

Though, unlike most devils he wouldn't have to work ___too _hard to gain the peerage members. Usha had claimed that nearly every devil servant in the Underworld had most likely put in a **Piece ********Trade Request **so they could have the 'honor' of serving on the Angel Slayer's peerage. Usha told him he must be careful because if he chose to accept a PTR (Piece Trade Request), there was the chance it could be a trap set up by that High-Class devil to use their former servant to manipulate him [Shinji].

Shaking his head to clear his jumbled thoughts, Shinji finally reached the central palace, the doors opening up to let him in. The five Satans turned to see Shinji walk in, wearing the robes of the Murmur Clan proudly. Serafall sensually licked her lips, her eyes darkening a bit in lust.

"MaŌ-sama." Shinji said with a respectful bow, though they waved it off.

"Come now Shin-chan, you don't have to bow and call us MaŌ-sama every time we see each other." Serafall said with a sultry smile that did not suit her child-form. "You have earned the right to call us by our names."

"She's right. With what you've done for all devils, us Satans included, you have more right to call us by our names than any other devil." Ajuka said. Shinji merely nodded an ascent towards Satans.

"Now Shinji, it's time that you receive your certificate and gain the right to have your peerage." Sirzechs said happily. "The Godai MaŌ is happy to present you, Shinji Murmur, with your official certificate which also gives you the legal right to make your own peerage to serve you." Sirzechs said as Grayfia approached Shinji and handed him his certificate.

It read; _****__**'This certificate is presented to Shinji Murmur of the Murmur Clan. This certificate is official proof of Shinji Murmur attaining the rank of Ultimate-Class Devil. This certificate also certifies that Shinji Murmur has the legal right to form his own peerage.'**_

"But I thought was I going to be a High-Class Devil?!" Shinji asked shocked he gained the rank for the pinnacle of power in devildom.

"Originally yes. But after reading Bedeze's reports on your progress during your training with him, your power far exceeded even my expectations." Sirzechs countered. "We didn't think that you would possess this much power, being right in the legendary X-Class." Sirzechs laughed.

"X-Class?" Shinji questioned.

"You see Shinji there is more to the Devil Rank system." Roygun started. "You know about the Low,- Mid-, High- and Ultimate-Class ranks for devils. But there are two more systems we use; the Class and Level System, a two part system. The first part is the class system; there are 6 classes from weakest to strongest: D, C, B, A, S, and X. As I said, D is the weakest; C stronger than D; B stronger than D and C combined; A stronger than D, C and B combined; S the top-tier, elite-level of power beyond the impressive might of A and severely outclassing D, C, and B. Then the X-class the ultimate pinnacle of power... the literal transcendent power only Gods, Buddhas, Kami and Satans have." Roygun explained seeing Shinji nodding along.

"The six classes correlate to the ranks of Low-, Mid-, High- and Ultimate-Class." Shinji realized. "Depending on that devil's current level of power (either D, C, B, A, S or X) they'll have the correct rank for that class."

"Precisely. Most Low-Class devils are C-Class in strength, usually depending on if they are a supernatural species before their devilfication. If they're a regular, untrained human then D-Class. Mid-Class is mostly B-Class with some C-Classes. High-Class is mostly A-class with some B-Classes. Ultimate-Class is mostly S-Class with some A-Classes and a few X-Classes." Ajuka interjected.

"The second part is the level system; there are three levels in each class: lower, middle, and upper. Lower is average power. Middle is what is called proficient power level. Upper is the highest zenith of power of each class; pretty much their power and abilities are maxed out or at the zenith." Roygun said taking over again.

"So how I can I be in the X-Class? A class that is known for only Gods, Buddhas, Kami and Satans?" Shinji asked curious about how he can be so strong.

"Simple Shinji, your battles with those Fallen Angels." Ajuka said taking over. "Shinji, humans have advanced growth and adaptation rates because they lack the many advantages we supernatural creatures have. Humans can gain immense levels of power through a combination of intensive training and battles. Many of the legendary humans from myths have shown this to be true. For you Shinji, those Fallen Angels were of Ultimate-Class strength; ranging from Upper A-class to Mid S-Class with a one or two Upper S-Class. And this was before they augmented their immense powers."

"What do you mean augmented their powers?" Shinji asked feeling worried. If those fallen angels were already that _strong _then how much stronger did they get after augmenting themselves?

Ajuka blinked and looked to Sirzechs and Grayfia. "I thought you told him about that part?"

"Since he seemed to already know that the Fallen Angels were the ones responsible for Second Impact and Angel Wars I just assumed that he already knew about that." Sirzechs answered.

"I only knew about the Fallen Angels' involvement because Raynare told me about it before she left me on death's door step." Shinji told the Satans.

"Oh." Sirzechs said feeling a sheepish.

"Anyway Shinji what I'm about to say is a very disturbing truth. When Second Impact happened, the 3½ billion lives lost didn't go to any of the afterlife realms you know of." Ajuka began and Shinji got a sinking feeling in his gut. "The life-force of all those killed were turned into a massive power source; a battery if you will that the Fallen Angels split evenly between the 17 angels you and the other pilots fought."

Shinji had to sit down, feeling a bit faint at hearing that. All those people... taken and used as a battery to make those Fallen Angels even stronger. Wait a minute! Shinji fought and defeated 14 of the 17 angels! Since he had extensive military training along with the battles against 14 of the 17 angels, he had managed to X-Class strength.

"And those Fallen Angels wonder why they fell out of favor with God." Shinji groaned. Those angels had forced him beyond his limits time and again and as a devil he possessed X-Class strength because of those battles.

"Anyway," Ajuka said as he got up and approached Shinji carrying a rectangular oaken box with the initials 'SM' above the Murmur clan symbol. "Here Shinji, this is your Evil Piece Set. Just flow your devil energies into it and everything is set." Ajuka said as he presented the set. "The set will attune itself to your energy signature, this also means that you when you reincarnate someone into your servant, your energy will bond (assimilate) to them and create the master-servant connection. You'll be able to communicate with each through telepathy, which is helpful in the middle of a battle but train a bit before actually using this skill in a real-life battle." Ajuka explained. Shinji focused his vast devil energies and sent them into the set, his Evil Piece set having a bright black, gold-outlined glow which faded soon after. The pieces despite being a deep black glowed with an inner light that contrasted the blackness. "Also as a gift from me to you, I've given you six Mutation Pieces rather than just one."

Shinji thanked the Satans before taking his set and leaving for his palace. Shinji knew that he needed a strong peerage to not only help him and fight for him but to send a statement; 'You Don't Mess With Shinji Murmur'. Shinji wanted a peerage that would make his enemies and rivals hesitate in actually wanting to start something with him. He wanted a peerage that would make said enemies and rivals shit themselves in fear from just hearing their names alone. He wanted a peerage that would allow him to dethrone the Top 5 Ranking Rating Champions and become Emperor Murmur.

And it would take Shinji Murmur five months to gain the peerage he wanted and it was a peerage truly worthy of a Satan.

For it would be a peerage of legends!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Five Months Later: Gremory Palace – Rias' Engagement Party)**

Everything had been set into motion and there was no stopping them now. Rias, Sona and their peerages were dressed elegantly for the engagement party. It was a grand party with all of the Gremory and Phenex clan members in attendance and even a few other noble clans such as Sona's clan of Sitri. Nobody here actually cared that Rias was against the wedding, several members of her family included. As long as it increased their status and secured the bloodlines for future generations, they could care less about Rias' feelings and her thoughts. It disgusted Rias and she couldn't stand these nobles or their politics.

The party was coming to a climax and Rias knew she had to make her move before the formal engagement was announced. With Sona backing her, the two climbed to the top of the grand stair case to stand above all of the guests. Sona gave Rias an encouraging nod and pat on the back, the Gremory Heiress taking a deep and steady breath to clam her nerves. She tapped on her champagne glass to gather everyone's attention and eventually the entire party had gone silent to listen to what she had to say.

"Everyone I have an announcement to make." Rias said knowing what they were all expecting, but she was going to disappoint all of them. "From the moment I was born this marriage has been prearranged. I wasn't given a choice, or a say in the matter at all. So, I Rias Gremory... hereby denounce my family name! My right as a high class devil, and I forfeit my Peerage!" Rias said in a glorious rage of rebellion.

Everyone was shocked; Rias was forsaking everything just to get out of her engagement to Riser. Soon an outcry of anger erupted through the crowd; the members of the Phenex family were angry with the Gremory family demanding an explanation while members of the Gremory family were angry and confused towards Rias.

"Rias what are you doing!?"

"What is the meaning of this Gremory!?"

"This is unacceptable!"

"As a friend and someone who truly cares about her, I Sona Sitri clam Rias Gremory as my servant and place her along with her former peerage under my protection." Sona said glaring at all of those below her.

This only cause further outcry as the Phenex started blaming the Sitri family with the Sitri claiming had no knowledge of Sona's plans which didn't placate the Phenex. The Gremory, Phenex and Sitri were all angry and confused about this situation and Rias could care less about what the repercussions would be. She wouldn't be manipulated any longer.

"This is an outrage!"

"Explain yourselves!"

"Is the Sitri family behind this!"

"The Sitri family has nothing to do with this! This is my own free will! I will not be controlled like some puppet!" Rias shouted at all of them and the yelling only ensued.

Without even realizing it someone had stepped up beside Rias' side. She looked up at him in shock as her brother, the legendary Crimson Satan placed a hand on her shoulder and raised his other to quiet the crowd. Rias could only wonder what he was planning while Sona shrunk away from his presence. Soon the crowd quieted down to listen to what he had to say.

"My dear sister has renounced her family name and her status. There is nothing we can do about that." Sirzechs said causing another outcry amongst the crowd, but he raised his hand to quiet them again. "Even so, we cannot allow the bloodlines to die off and it is imperative that we do not fight amongst ourselves." Sirzechs told them seriously. "So I propose we have a tournament among the young generation of devils for the right to clam Rias Gremory. It should be quite entertaining." Sirzechs said suavely, intriguing more than a few of them.

Before Rias could even start arguing with her brother she was pulled away by his wife Grayfia. No matter how hard she struggled she couldn't get out of her fierce grip.

"Let me go! Why is my brother interfering! I'm not some trophy to be won!" Rias shouted struggling against her grip.

Suddenly Grayfia turned and slapped Rias hard across the face.

"You foolish girl! Do you have any idea what you have done!? You could have very well sparked a war in the underworld! That's why he had to step in! All because of your selfish actions!" Grayfia said angrily.

Her anger turned into shock when she was suddenly slapped by the irate Rias.

"You would never understand because at least you and Sirzechs love each other!" Rias shouted with angry tears running down her cheeks. "I was never given a choice nor a chance to find the one for me; being forced into an engagement before I was even born to a man who won't care for me or even love me! All of you never considered or even thought of what I wanted! All of you knew the kind of man Riser is, what he's capable of but still you want me to marry him, a man who would readily abuse me and my servants simply because he can!" Rias said her emotions coming out.

"You were all willing to sacrifice me and my happiness just gain more power and influence! You think that I don't what my Satan-damned father is planning? That I don't know about his plan to create the Ultimate Devil; a devil born with the powers of the Gremory (and Bael) and the Phenex that would one day rise to be a Satan like Sirzechs." Rias glared heatedly as the shocked and ashamed Grayfia. Despite knowing how dispicable Riser really is, the Gremory still wanted Rias to marry him and she [Grayfia] just went along with it because there wasn't much she could. Though Grayfia had question Lord Gremory's end game; was he really trying to create a devil that could become a Satan?

Before Rias could possibly start another tangent or possibly run away, Grayfia pulled her distraught sister-in-law into a hug. "I'm sorry Rias. I truly am sorry but Sirzechs and I do care for you. It hurt your brother greatly for you to marry a man like Riser and he looked for ways to help you but his position as Lucifer tied his hands completely. Despite this he's been doing his best to help and ensure your happiness." Grayfia told the crying girl.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

For the next seven days Rias waited as her future was once again being decided by another, by her own brother no less just appease those Satan-damned nobles. News about the tournament spread throughout the Underworld and was being made into a grand spectacle, even moreso with Rias herself as the grand prize. She was nothing more than a prize to be won and she couldn't do anything about it since she gave up her status. The worst part about all of it was that she was being kept in the dark. All she knew was that the tournament would start tomorrow. Rias was deep in thought and was frustrated with the world when Sona can to see her.

"Sona, what are you doing here? What's going on?" Rias asked hoping her friend could fill her in.

"I'm sorry Rias. I didn't expect this to happen. I knew there would be repercussions, but not this." Sona told her with a sigh.

"It's OK, just tell me what's going on." Rias told her.

"The entire Underworld is talking about it. It has become a lot more than just winning you as a servant. It's all about who is strongest of the young devils, but everyone seems to have their own reasons for competing." Sona explained.

"What? How many people are competing in the tournament?" Rias asked.

"I don't know for sure but I know it is _every_ young devil in the Underworld. The tournament is practically going to be an all out war; the last 'King' standing wins. All of their servants will be competing also. So those with more servants have an advantage." Sona said pushing her glasses up.

"What!? Something of that scale is ridiculous!" Rias said in shock.

"Exactly, which is why it is such a huge commotion in the Underworld. There are too many competing in the tournament to do standard rating games. Because of the commotion, my Onee-sama told me they were going to broadcast the entire tournament to all of the supernatural world as a massive PPV; charging the other factions a substantial fee to order and watch it. Hell the Satans are charging the leaders of the other factions inflated VIP prices (double for guests they were bringing) to watch in person if they want. Security has been increased drastically to make sure there are no surprises (i.e. attacks from the unscrupulous elements). Everyone is exploiting this tournament and no one is sparing any costs. You threw the stone in the pond and the ripples turned into tidal waves." Sona said irritably at her friend's situation.

"What am I supposed to do? What's going to happen to me?" Rias asked trembling in front of her friend.

"Don't worry Rias. I have a plan and I will make sure that we win. We will defeat Riser and everyone else." Sona said grinning with confidence.

"We?" Rias asked but Sona wouldn't tell her anything more.

Rias only knew that her fate would be determined in possibly the biggest tournament in the Underworld's history.

The Tournament of Kings begins.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

And cut! Chapter four is done. Now you have gotten a glimpse into Shinji's new life as a Murmur devil and how he is gradually adapting to devil society. Now I said Shinji will be slightly OP (Over-powered) in this story along with his peerage. Now Shinji will not be God-moding but he will be going Beast Mode on some candy asses. I even explained where Shinji is on the power scale, being in the X-Class. Now some might not know about the X-Class as it is a class that is normally used for godlike being and others with God-Class power levels. Some have called it the Z-Class but it is officially called the X-Class in Japan. Z-Class is a fandom term so its not official.

For his powers as a Necromancer (his clan's demonic power), I got them from Powerlisting dot wikia dot com. Just go there and look up Necromancy. Though I did removed some abilities as with them it would be too easy Shinji. I still want him to be challenged even if to a degree.

For the OC Usha Lucifuge that is me pretty much cloning Grayfia and adding the clone to Shinji's harem. A few reviewers asked me if I would add Grayfia to Shinji's harem in the ROTS story. Now first off Grayfia is married and already has a child. So I'm not about to make Shinji a home wrecker by having him hook up with Grayfia. Sure there are parts in the stories with Grayfia having sexual fantasies of her and Shinji but she will not act on them because she has been married for several centuries and is a mother. She's not going to ruin that just for a one night stand with Shinji.

But I understand Grayfia's allure as she is quite the MILF and with her sexual experience she could teach Shinji a thing or two. So I cloned her made the clone her twin sister. _*Note: Usha will also appear in Agent of Grigori as Rias' Queen.*_

Usha's name comes from Hindu myths as their is a Demon Princess who is the daughter of the great and terrible Asura King Banasura.

Now yes I did a time skip and that was part of the plan. Around he time I was making this, I came across the story _Tournament of Kings _by JungJaco. It got me interested as I was working on this chapter and while I contemplating how to make this story different from my others and this TOK struck with inspiration. I quickly PM'd JungJaco to ask for permission to use the premise in TOK and got it. As such Rias has forsaken everything to be free of her engagement of Riser, unknowingly sparking a massive tournament with her as the prize. The best part of this, I can use this to introduce Shinji's peerage and shock everybody.

No I will not tell about his peerage besides it being _legendary_.

Its that time; read and review. Flames will be ignored.


	5. Tournament of Kings Pt1

RWOL here with chapter 5 of Rise of the Devil: Shinji Murmur.

**Disclaimer:**** I DO NOT own either Evangelion and its related works nor Highshool DxD and its related works.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 5: Tournament oif Kings Part 1

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Sona looked at her friend worriedly, wondering what caused the dark and depressing mood the redhead was in. Rias had come by her mansion which wasn't strange to the Sitri heiress as Rias dropped by whenever she could just to hang out or when Sona invited her over for a girls' only slumber party. So when Sona opened the door and saw it was Rias, she could not be faulted for her shocked/worried look when she noticed Rias was crying almost uncontrollably while reeking of alcohol. _

_Sona had quickly ushered her friend in, taking the large sake bottle from her and guided her the office-study for privacy, having Tsubaki fix some magic herbal tea to help sooth Rias and remove the possible hangover. Rias had done her best to cheer her up when she was in that funk when her Shinji-kun was 'kidnapped' so it was Sona's turn to help Rias as best she could. _

"_Rias... I'm here for you so when you're ready talk I'll listen." Sona said to the redhead who sat listlessly in her chair, tears falling slowly. It hurt Sona to see her friend like this and promised to find the one responsible for this and kill him/her but only after a brutal torture session. _

"_The engagement..." Rias started getting Sona's attention. The Sitri heiress knew that it would be bad news when concerning Rias' engagement to Riser Phenex. "It's been moved up. By the end of the month I'm to wed Riser and become Rias Phenex." Rias said as her tears increased. Sona had quickly moved and embraced her friend, the redhead tightly grasping at Sona like a life line as she cried. As her shirt was soaked by her friend's tears, Sona's tactical mind went into overdrive in trying to figure out why the engagement was moved up. _

_The original engagement date was set after Rias graduated from college, when by that time she would be a mature devil, officially become the new Gremory Clan Head and there would be no risk in pregnancy. _

_So why was the engagement moved up to such an early date?_

_The answer; greed. Lord Gremory's greed was getting the better of him. He couldn't wait for the birth of his grandchild that if he/she managed to gain all three powers of his/her parents would easily be a Satan-Class devil in the future. Hence the reason for moving the engagement up and risking his daughter's health, all for an increase in status and power. _

_It sickened Sona that most devils were like this; seeing and using each other as tools which include their own family._

"_Shhh. It's okay Rias. I promise to do my best to help you in this." Sona promised as she held her friend. _

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"_Rias I may have found something." Sona said getting Rias to perk up. It may have taken a few weeks but Sona may have found the answer to Rias' problem. After finding out her friend's engagement being moved up, Sona had pretty much ordered Rias and her peerage to move in with her so she could find some way of helping Rias. While also keeping an eye on Rias to make sure she didn't do anything drastic. The redhead had been drinking herself into a stupor as of late, most likely in an attempt to die from alcohol poisoning. _

"_What is it Sona? Please tell me whatever you found will work." Rias said almost desperately and currently sober. _

"_It will work." Sona said confidently. "But only if you have the strength to make the ultimate sacrifice." she added piercing Rias with a serious look. _

"_Whatever the price I'm willing to pay it. I can't... I won't wed Riser! I would rather die than marry him!" Rias said looking a bit crazed. _

_"Rias this path means that you must sacrifice everything to end this engagement." Sona said getting Rias to focus. _

"_What do you mean Sona?" Rias asked looking 'sane'. _

"_You would have to renounce your family name, give up your status of high class devil, forfeit your peerage and become a servant to another devil." Sona said looking sadly at Rias._

_"I'd have to give up everything?" Rias asked in shock._

_"It's the only way. If you do that I can protect you in my peerage as I still have a Mutation Piece left and I'll place your peerage under the protection of my clan." Sona said taking her friend's hand._

_"You mean I'd become your servant?" Rias asked her._

_"We would still be friends even though you'll be serving me. Eventually you will be able to work your way back up to a high class devil again, get a new set of Evil Pieces so you can bind your 'former peerage' to you again." Sona said trying to lift her friend's mood._

_Rias was deep in thought knowing what this course of action meant. She would be giving up her right to be a Gremory, her right as heiress and future clan head. She would have to give up her status and freedom so she could break off this engagement. If everything succeeded she would be able to get her peerage back and nobody would be able to control or manipulate her ever again. Would it all be worth it?_

_"I'll do it." Rias said literally putting her life in her friend's hands._

_"I'll protect you Rias. I swear." Sona said pulling her friend into a hug._

_For the remaining two weeks until the engagement party, the duo made their plans. Rias had let Sona do all the planning because while she was skilled in tactics, Sona blew her and many others away with her ability to think miles ahead of her opponent. After all, she had yet to beat Sona in a chess match and it was a chess match that allowed Sona to free herself from her engagement. The poor bastard still hasn't showed his face since his brutal defeat at Sona's hand that left many wary of facing Sona in any kind of challenge. The plan was that they would wait until the climax of the party, right before the announcement of her marriage to Riser would be made. I would be that very moment where Rias would denounce herself in front of everyone to show her resolve._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Present Time; Day of the TOK)**

"Ladies and Gentleman, Gods and Goddesses, Devils, Angels and Yokai! Welcome to the TOK; the Tournament of Kings!" Naud Gamigin boomed throughout the stadium and the crowd roared. "Today every young devil in the Underworld will fight in a free-for-all, battle royal not only for your entertainment but also for three fabulous prizes." he said.

"The tournament is simple; the last King standing wins! We have fifty teams of various devils with a wide arrange of powers, abilities and skills competing in this tournament! The winner will win the hand of this fair maiden!" Naud said motioning towards a large image of Rias that appeared doing a sexy pose. "Besides having Rias Gremory as a servant, the winner of the tournament will win a sizable fortune that would allow a person to retire and live comfortably for three life times but also the prestige and honor of the illustrious title **King of Kings**!" the announcer said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(VIP Section)**

"What a petty tournament." Rias snarked dryly with her 'peerage' nodding their heads (since they too were also prizes, a sub-prize but a prize none the less). Since she had been partly responsible for the tournament's creation and she was the main prize, Rias and her former peerage were allowed to watch the tournament in the VIP section as long as they behaved themselves. The Gremory 'peerage' was in the large VIP section with the Five Great Satans, the Gremory clan (Rias' Satan-damned father Lord Gremory, her mother Venelana Gremory and her lovable nephew Millicas), Lord and Lady Phenex along with their heir Ruval Phenex of the Phenex clan, and Lord and Lady Sitri of the Sitri.

Rias saw that a few gods had come to personally watch the tournament. Odin the Allfather of the Norse Faction; an elderly man with long, grey hair and a matching beard with an eyepatch over his left eye. Amaterasu of the Shinto Faction, a woman in possession of very delicate facial features, extremely long, sweeping light colored hair that touched the ground, her eyebrows are cut very short — a symbol of her divine nobility, and she wore a dark shade of lipstick on her lips and a dark shade of nail polish on her long fingernails. She wore a transitional high-collared hime-kimono which was adorned with intricate lines and tomoe running down the center and edges of the gown. She was accompanied by Nurari the infamous **Nurarihyon **(the Supreme Commander of all Monsters) and **Onigami** (Demon God) of the Yokai Faction (this faction is a sub-faction within the Shinto Faction). There was Indra of the Hindu Faction, a young man with a buzz-cut hairstyle wearing circular sunglasses, an aloha shirt and pants, loafers and has a jewel around his neck who was accompanied by the Monkey Sage Sun Wukong a meter tall golden furred old monkey-man with prayer beads in his forehead, shades and smoking a pipe. With Sun Wukong was the **Jade Dragon **and the **Mischievous Dragon **Yu-Long, a green Eastern Dragon.

The crowd that had gathered was enormous and the tournament was being broadcasted throughout the entire Underworld and several other realms where their leaders willingly paid the ridiculously high PPV fee to watch the tournament at home because they were too lazy to come here (the Greek Faction, the Roman Faction, the Celtic Faction, the Egyptian Faction, the Chinese Faction, the Angel Faction and the Fallen Angel Faction). It was a tournament were everyone put aside their differences to watch the young devils practically kill each other though no lives would actually be lost.

"I think it's pretty exciting!" Sirzechs said grinning. While he was jovial on the outside, he was worried on the inside. He had hoped that Shinji would enter the tournament and try to win but after giving the new Murmur clan leader his Evil Piece set, he hadn't heard anything from the boy nor seen him. It was like he literally disappeared off the map. Hell Grayfia couldn't even get in touch with Usha! When he had gone by the Murmur territory, he couldn't enter since Shinji had been successful in binding the territory to him and Sirzechs didn't want to be seen as disregarding his realm's laws. When he asked if Shinji was in, the Murmur Gate guard had told him that Shinji had immediately left to search for suitable recruits for his peerage with Usha acting as his bodyguard. Shinji had left specific orders to his house servants, orders that the guard refused to disclose but the man promised to tell Shinji that he [Sirzechs] had stopped by.

As such Sirzechs didn't even know if Shinji entered the tournament or not.

"Now let's go to some of the contestants that we interviewed only moments ago!" Naud said and the screen in the middle of the arena changed.

"Riser Phenex you are favored to win due to your experience in Rating Game. You were also originally engaged to Rias Gremory before she denounced herself. How do you feel about this tournament?" Naud asked.

_"Wife or servant, it doesn't matter. She will be mine and no ridiculous tournament is going to prevent that." _Riser said arrogantly causing Rias to shake in anger.

The screen changed to a new contestant.

"Sairaorg Bael! You are rumored to be the strongest of the new generation of devils. What do you have to say about the tournament!?" Naud asked holding the microphone up.

_"This tournament was created because of the corruption and greed of others. I will win this tournament and I will right the wrongs."_ Sairaorg said crossing his arms with a stern expression on his face.

The screen changed again to a new contestant.

"Sona Sitri! You are Rias's best friend and you were there when the tournament was declared! What is your opinion?" Naud asked her.

_"This tournament is despicable! Rias Gremory was forced into a loveless engagement so she renounced her family and status. Even after all that they wouldn't let her go free and created this tournament enslave her to their politics and greed. The Gremory, the Phenex and everyone else involved should be ashamed. I will win this tournament for my friend."_ Sona Sitri said angrily.

"Your friend sure is harsh." Sirzechs said nervously looking at his sister.

"Do they want to start a riot?" Grayfia said sternly.

"It's only the truth." Rias said dryly.

"We've tried to get an interview with Rias herself but unfortunately we were denied." Naud said sadly.

"And the reason why is sitting right next to me." Rias said pointedly looking at her older brother who smiled cheekily at her.

"Let's go to one more contestant!" Naud said and the screen changed once again.

Rias' attention and everyone else's were immediately drawn to the black clad group whose members were of varying heights. They all wore deep, pitch-black hooded cloaks with the hoods positioned so that they covered all but the lower parts of their faces and the cloaks were decorated with gold details. It was who Rias assumed was the King that drew her attention the most; he or she wore alternate version of the Maou Lucifer uniform that was black with gold trim and inlaid jewels. Even though this was from a few moments ago, Rias couldn't help but shake at the sheer commanding presence the figure seemed to easily exude. It was as if she was right there drowning in his power, which she could easily tell was GARGANTUAN.

"Hmm. Whoever that is seriously knows how to work the camera. I can actually feel his presence from here even though this was recorded earlier." Odin mused as the other high-ranked beings nodded in agreement. "He might be excellent boyfriend material for you Rossweisse." Odin teased the Valkyrie.

"LORD ODIN!" Rossweisse shouted at him embarrassed and angry he teasing her for her boyfriend problem.

"I wonder if he's single?" Amaterasu asked with a sultry tone as she crossed her shapely legs beneath her kimono. Nurari just rolled his eyes while Rossweisse huffed and discreetly glared at the Shinto megami of the Sun.

"Excuse me! You were the last team to enter the tournament! May I ask who you are and your thoughts on said tournament." Naud asked the cloaked figure as energetically as the last interviews.

When the figure spoke, it was with a smooth and rich baritone voice with a slight British drawl that not only revealed the figure to be male but his voice alone would make any woman creme themselves.

"_I am the man known far and wide as the slayer of angels. I am the only devil who can rightfully claim true Messiah status for I rejected Third Impact and brought salvation to humanity and rejuvenated the world. I am the man who is the new leader of the Murmur clan." _the man said as everyone gasped knowing who the figure is. _"You knew me as Shinji Ikari but now I am Shinji Murmur." _he said confirming everyone's thoughts on his identity.

"So he's a devil." Indra said leaning back smoking a blunt. "He just made those crows even more pissed off. First he denies them their plans now he's a devil of the Underworld. Though why is he calling himself Shinji Murmur?" the Hindu God asked looking at the Satans.

Sirzechs gave the gods a short version of the story; a Fallen angel ignored the mandate and attacked Shinji in retribution but Sirzechs having known of a possible attack on Shinji had his Pawn Beowulf watch over him and save him. Fron there the Crimson Satan revealed the ritual that would allow them to revive the exstinct clans with Shinji being the first; having chosen the Murmur as his clan.

"Oh phooey. Why is it that all the hot guys get taken before I can get to them." Amaterasu whined. "I could have made him a Kami but no dear ole daddy wouldn't let me. Didn't want to cause problems with the other factions for making the savior of the world a Kami as is his right. Stupid mandate." she pouted as she crossed her arms over her ample breasts. Odin and Indra hid their somewhat sheepish expressions; they too had made plans of making Shinji a deity in their faction it only for the massive prestige of having Shinji as part of their faction (mainly Indra) would give them. Well Odin wanted Shinji as his heir so he could finally retire and live peacefully.

"I wonder about his peerage. He's been gone five months with no word whatsoever and returns just in time for the tournament." Ajuka said shifting into a more comfortable position. "Just who are his servants and will they be strong enough for not only the tournament but also the rigors he faces in the future?" the Beelzebub mused.

"And your thoughts on the tournament Shinji-sama?" Naud asked trying not to go fanboy over Shinji.

"_My thoughts you ask." _Shinji began. _"My thoughts are that Lord Gremory and Lord Phenex are pathetic pieces of trash."_

"DAMN!" Indra shouted as he slapped his knee and laughed at the brazenness of the Angel Slayer. Everyone else was just as shocked, Lords Gremory and Phenex moreso. Shinji had just called out the Gremory and Phenex lords. Rias was torn between her natural defense of defending her father while the angry part of her wanted to laugh in agreement with the Angel Slayer.

"_This tournament is a farce designed so that two grown men acting like petulant little children throwing a temper tantrum can be appeased. It's not hard to see their real end game; to a create a devil with the powers of the Bael, Gremory and Phenex combined and manipulate said devil into a becoming a Satan." _Shinji claimed getting everyone to look at Lords Gremory and Phenex who were looking everywhere else.

"Finally someone else that figured out that asinine plan." Rias huffed feeling even more betrayed that even the Angel Slayer (and possibly Sona) could see the real truth behind the engagement that no one else (her family included) saw.

"_It also wasn't hard to find out that Lords Gremory and Phenex had a back up plan put in place; in the form of an engagement between Millicas Gremory and Ravel Phenex..."_

"WHAT?!" Grayfia shouted as her inner mother came out and she glared darkly at the cringing Gremory Lord.

"Okaa-san... I'm to be married to Ravel Phenex?" Millicas asked unsurely. He was only seven and Ravel from what little he knew of was fifteen years old... that was an eight year difference between them.

"No you won't my son." Grayfia said through grit teeth as she kept her aura in check. Due to having a strong affinty towards Ice-based magics, Grayfia's aura reflected that affinity. Had she not kept it in check Grayfia would have frozen the weaker beings in the room to death, which included her son. "Not as long as I and your father have any say in this and we most definitely do." she added with a dark hiss that scared the Gremory Lord.

"_The fact these two are willing to turn their own children (and grandchildren) into breeding stock for an increase in power and influence proves how pathetic they really are. Now I'm sure those two will have problems with my words so I want them to watch this tournament closely... to watch... to wait... and most importantly to cower in fear. For when, not IF but WHEN, we the Murmur peerage make it to the final round of this farce, that is when I'll reveal the LEGENDS I have gathered around me. And then Lords Gremory and Phenex will you have the testicular fortitude to challenge me or will you run like cowards." _Shinji challenged before walking off leaving the stunned Naud.

"Okay... what the fuck just happened?" Roygun asked still in shock at Shinji's words. "Did he get some brass balls while he was away?"

"Fuck brass. He got balls of steel after saying that." Falbium said sitting up and looking attentive. After hearing Shinji just call out the Gremory and Phenex lords along with his claims of a legendary peerage, Falibum was going to be watching Shinji Mumrur closely throughout the tournament. _Maybe I could convince him to think about becoming a Satan in the future. _Falbium mused wanting Shinji to take his place as the Asmodeus.

"He claimed that he gathered legends around him. Just what legends did Shin-chan find and convince to serve him? Who is part of his peerage?" Serafall asked wondering about Shinji's peerage.

"My curiosity is piqued and given the sheer conviction in his voice whoever serves him must be powerful given the claim they'll make my father and Lord Phenex will cower in fear." Sirzechs feeling torn on Shinji's actions and words. What happened to Shinji during those five months away?

"I've just got word! The Tournament is about to start! Almost the entire underworld is focused on this massive free-for-all battle! Are you ready for the biggest arena battle in history!? I hope you are all ready for the battle to win this maiden's heart!" Naud said as everyone was ready for the bloodbath. "Now let the tournament BEGIN... right after this commercial break." Naud said and this time everyone in the audience deadpanned.

_"Levi-tan here! Try my new Magical Girl marshmallow cereal!"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sona and her peerage waited in their war room for the tournament to start. They had made all of their preparations and her strategy was fool proof. It was basically a battle of stamina; whoever lasted the longest would win. It would be nothing more than a battle of attrition and would be the greatest attrition battle the Underworld had ever seen. Sona's group wasn't the most powerful, but she didn't need strength to win. Even if she did fail, she had a backup plan.

A giant magic circle appeared in the center of the room and they knew it was time. The Sitri Peerage all stepped into the circle, engulfed by it and transported to the massive arena made for tournament. The arena was a bowl shape valley containing a thick and lush forest with an immense stadium in the forest's center. When the final four teams were determined they would be teleported to the stadium for the 'final round' of the tournament.

"Alright we'll scour the area for a suitable base of operations..." Sona started but was interrupted by a TREMENDOUS explosion the likes she had never seen. Looking up, Sona and her peerage were stunned at the _vast_ energy beam colored black with gold-orange outline that suddenly appeared and soared from one end of the arena to the other _obliterating_ everything in its way. It hit the edge of the barrier and engulfed one of the mountains. The barrier shimmered slightly before it returned back to normal.

"Teams 12, 17, 22, 27, 29 and 32 retired." the moderator announced to everyone in the arena.

"W-what the hell was that!?" Saji asked almost shaking in terror.

Sona was just as surprised as the others. The conjuring of a vast beam of total devastation would take a lot of energy and that worried Sona. She knew that there should be no one in this tournament with that kind of power. "I didn't know someone that powerful would be in the arena." Sona muttered to herself very concerned. If someone like that were to get in her way it would ruin her plans and Rias would suffer for it. At first the only one she was concerned about beating was Riser given he has a Queen-level peerage and is already Rating Game experienced. But now another strong opponent had shown him/herself and it was clear he/she was far superior to Riser in terms of power and most likely everyone else.

"How foolish. He just made himself a target and I bet that took a lot of energy." Tsubaki stated though one could hear the trepidation in her voice. She didn't want to meet the being that could produce such an attack; a being that was most likely in the Ultimate-class range or beyond.

"We'll stick to the plan. Hopefully he/she will defeat more teams and wear him/herself down." Sona said smiling, considering it would make it easier if everyone's focus were distracted from them.

"So we wait and pick them off one by one." Tsubaki concluded silently thankful for not having to fight whoever that is.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Earlier)**

Shinji sat in his assigned war room waiting for the tournament to start so he could get this over with. Not only was the tournament a farce but a waste of his and his peerage's time. He had no real stake in this since he didn't particularly care for Rias as he didn't really know her. The only reason he entered the tournament was because _she_ convinced him to see and use it as a stepping stone. _She_ claimed he could use this tournament as a way to officially debut himself as Shinji Murmur along with his peerage.

And so here he is along with his peerage.

Speaking of his peerage, Shinji looked as his peerage milled about in the room waiting to get this over since there wouldn't be any real challenges in this tournament. He knew that his two Rooks, his Bishop and four Pawns were always up for a fight since they were battle manics but that was only when they knew that they would face strong opponents. None of the competition (a term he used very loosely (and he mentally apologized to Sona)) would even come close to rivaling him or any member of his peerage.

This would be nothing more than a **Massawhooping** (massacre + asswhooping = massawhooping).

When the magic circle appeared the Murmur Peerage gathered together and stepped into the circle where they were transported to the massive arena. Because of the tournament's sheer scope, all of the teams were being transported to random locations inside the massive arena to make sure things were even. The Murmur Peerage found they had been transported right beside another group and as soon as the other group noticed them they charged right to their defeat.

"Foolish." was the only thing Shinji said before raising his right hand revealing the intricately designed black ring with an ominous orange jewel on his ring finger. Shinji quickly gathered a vast amount of energy before he condensed it into a sphere. "**Calamity Cannon**." Shinji said simply before unleashing calamity. The entire team was eliminated immediately as his Calamity Cannon carved a several mile long crater all the way through the arena and even took out a mountain.

"Teams 12, 17, 22, 27, 29 and 32 retired." Naud announced to everyone in the arena.

"I think that was a little overkill Shinji-kun." the large-breasted Murmur Queen, codenamed 'Archdemon', claimed in her usual soothing and harmonious voice with a small sweatdrop.

"To a degree that would be true my 'Archdemon' but you serve me." Shinji began lowering his almighty hand. "The moment I revealed myself in this tournament, all eyes have been on me. As the Angel Slayer, Messiah and Murmur Clan Head, those competing and those watching wish to see my power." he explained as they started walking towards the stadium. His Queen had taken hold his left arm, pressing it into her overly impressive bust.

"They wish to see if you really are as powerful as your legend claim or if you're nothing but hype." Shinji's second Bishop, a female given her sensual timbre voice and having been codenamed 'Vixen', said as she readjusted her cloak so her tails would be more comfortable. She could have withdrawn them into her body but she was so used to them being out in the open since she saw them as a symbol of her pride as a vixen.

"Exactly my beautiful 'Vixen'." Shinji said suavely getting the 'Vixen' to blush even though it could not be seen.

"Our foes are weak as new born babies and won't bring any form of entertainment to fight against." the eight foot tall Murmur Rook having been codenamded 'Darkness Dragon' lamented with his arms crossed. "Well I guess I can put the fear of the 'Darkness Dragon' within them. They will fear my might."

"The entire Underworld... no the entire supernatural world will fear not just your might 'Darkness Dragon' but the collective might of the Murmur Peerage." Shinji claimed as his gold eyes shone with restrained power.

"A bit ambitious my King." 'Archdemon' said holding his arm tighter to her overly ample chest. She loved him deeply and didn't want him hurt or worse killed. That was why she agreed to be his Queen on his peerage; so she could be with him always and as his Queen she would use every ounce of her vast power to protect him. For those foolish enough to challenge him, they will find out the hard way why she'll now be called 'The Underworld's Strongest Woman'.

Grayfia was nothing compared to her and the title of 'Strongest Queen' will belong to her soon enough.

"You either go big or you go home." Shinji said simply. "Besides it's better to be infamous than to be famous."

As Shinji expected, everyone in the Underworld and all of those watching from from far away had turned their attention towards them. In less than ten seconds from the start of the tournament they had single-handily wiped out six other teams instantly. The Black Dragon Emperor and his peerage had made their appearance.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rias and her 'peerage' watched the screen as it paneled over the arena, showing all the teams that spawned in the tournament arena. Rias could tell this was going to be a long, drawn out and boring battle. That was until a vast blast ripped its way across the screen in front of her. She sat up in shock as she looked at the massive screen in the center of the stadium. When the moderator had announced that six teams were instantly retired everyone was shocked into silence.

"What the hell was that!?" Rias asked her brother but he didn't answer as he too looked at the screen with a serious expression.

The camera took only a moment to readjust and locate the one who fired the shot. The smoke and dust that covered him and his peerage and revealed only their silhouettes that looked ominously frightening, especially the glow coming from his arm, specifically his hand. Everyone waited in silence as the smoke cleared and when it finally did everyone's jaws dropped in shock.

It was Shinji Murmur!

"Grayfia, make sure they reinforce the game field so we don't have any casualties. And have the moderators watch the Murmur Peerage as well as I want to know everything that happens to them from here on out." Sirzechs ordered getting a nod from his wife/Queen.

"T-this is amazing! Team Fifty has instantly eliminated six teams in mere seconds! Just how powerful is the legendary Angel Slayer? And is his peerage is as powerful as he claims? And will they indeed be infamous?" Naud said energetically after regaining his composer. The entire tournament was now focused on the Murmur Peerage and truthfully they didn't care one way or another. It was complete silence as the whole stadium strained their ears to hear every word they said which only brought up more unanswered questions.

Who was Shinji's Queen and why did he call her his 'Archdemon'?

Who was this 'Beautiful Vixen'?

And who is this 'Darkness Dragon'?

There were so many questions being asked but no answers to them. It was clear that they would have to wait until Shinji and his team made to the finals for the reveal of his peerage.

In the next forty-five minutes seven teams converged on the spot where Shinji had fired his Calamity Cannon where everyone intently watched the all-out battle. Eventually three more teams were eliminated and the other four retreated. In the next few hours there was only minor skirmishes and no other teams were retired. By the end of the first day nine teams had already been eliminated. When the camera found Riser, he had apparently completely disregarded the 'final four team' rule because he was sitting in the center of the **TOK Stadium** and had not moved the entire day. Sairaorg Bael was likewise sitting on an outcropping with his peerage that overlooked the valley. They tried to find Sona but she was nowhere to be found. So that wrapped up the first day of the tournament.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Shinji-kun there's a cabin up ahead." the third Murmur Bishop codenamded 'Valkyrie' said in her usual sexy Norwegian voice as she pointed towards the large cabin that just appeared in their current path.

"It must be the safe-house." Shinji said recalling the rules of the tournament. "Each day each surviving team will get food and water and depending on how successful they are doing that day they'll be awarded with a safe-house to eat and sleep in." Shinji explained to his peerage. Truth is he and his peerage only got back to the Underworld three days before the tournament; where he found the invitation to join along with the rule book. After reading about the tournament he had promptly thrown the invitation away only to have _her_ convince him to join.

"So they're encouraging people to fight constantly." 'Darkness Dragon' commented with a shark-like grin at the thought of constant battle.

"So it's safe?" 'Valkyrie' asked and Shinji nodded.

The log-cabin was more of a mansion in the form of a log cabin when they got closer to it. Walking up Shinji opened the door an walked in inside with his peerage following. It was incredibly large and spacious with every luxury known, a room for each member with their own on-suite and had plenty of food and drinks for the peerage. The Murmur Queen noticed a card on the crystal coffee table, walked over to it, picked it up and read it aloud.

_**"Congratulations! For eliminating the most teams today the Murmur group has been awarded this safe house! The moment you entered the safe house an eight hour barrier was activated for your convenience. Signed, the tournament committee."**_ 'Archdemon' said to them.

"So it is for us." 'Vixen' mused looking around the expansive cabin and nodding that they wouldn't have to sleep outside. She had been worried about sleeping in the open and about being constantly attacked. Which would have been fairly annoying because a woman like her needed her beauty sleep.

"If we get this, then what does everyone else get?" 'Darkness Dragon' wondered out loud.

"Even if you don't do anything you still get food and water. You just have to either sleep outside or find some form of shelter." Shinji explained to them. "This tournament is also a showcase in the same vein as the Young Devils' Gathering; it's to show that the Underworld's future is in good hands with the young devils showing off their skills. If a young devil can survive in the wilds then he/she can survive any where is the general logic." Shinji elaborated to his peerage who while nodding to their master didn't really care about the tournament.

Without any further worries, the Murmur Peerage had a merry dinner where they once again tasted the delicious food of their master who they believed was the god of cooking. It was one of the reasons why they joined him because they couldn't get this kind of delicious food anywhere else. Those watching were disappointed that they couldn't see the faces of Shinji's servants which was due to Shinji giving his servants charms to block their identities from being viewed unless said charm was taken off. To those watching, it was like their faces were being blurred and pixelated.

For the women though they blushed like crazy when they saw Shinji Murmur and how handsome he was now. Women, both single and married, were swooning left and right while the men glared at Shinji for getting the women like this.

As they dinned, Shinji looked over his peerage breaking down their roles. 'Archdemon' as his Queen was the most powerful and well-balanced among his servants and served as the 'Brains'. She held centuries of experience and her successful victories from the Great War proved she had some tactical sense. Shinji could count on her to help him with his tactics and other battle plans. He was the General, she was his lieutenant/adviser.

His Rooks 'Darkness Dragon', 'Eclipse Dragon' and 'God Wolf' were the 'Tanks'; they could take punishment and dish out the punishment in vast quantities. Shinji shivered a bit as he recalled the fights he had with them to prove himself to them; he beat 'Eclipse Dragon' and fought 'Darkness Dragon' to a stand still. Both battles had not been pleasant for him but in the end he got two vastly powerful dragons as his servants. 'God Wolf' he didn't have to fight since the Norse Wolf had a pretty cool attitude and was interested in serving him. 'Thousand Dragon', 'Vixen' and 'Valkyrie' were his magic specialists and as such they were his Bishops. Which only made their magical abilities even deadlier and for his enemies and rivals that was a bad thing.

The weapon masters in 'Gold King' and his younger brother 'Silver King' were his Knights and while his battle with them left him on the verge of death they too serve him. His Pawns; 'CFD', 'VBD', 'Barrier Dragon' and 'EOD' were part of the same class of dragon that 'Darkness Dragon', 'Thousand Dragon' and 'Eclipse Dragon' were part of and after he bested them they too agreed to serve him. 'Fallen' his Pawn through a Mutation Piece was a powerful female cadre of immense power and like 'Archdemon' fought in and survived the Great War, recorded in the Bible and because of that was an excellent addition to his peerage. While she was a Fallen Angel it was from her he learned the real truth of who exactly planned Second Impact and the Angel Wars.

After finishing up Shinji ordered 'Vixen' and 'Valkyrie' to pack the nonperishables for tomorrow. Having thought ahead, Shinji had given 'Vixen' and 'Valkyrie' a magical backpack each enchanted to hold upward to one ton in storage. With that done, the Murmur peerage turned in for the night with the females of the group; 'Archdemon', 'Eclipse Dragon', 'Vixen', 'Valkyrie', 'VBD' and 'Fallen' had congregated in his room to cuddle with him as they slept. 'Archdemon' slept him because as Queen she had to protect him at all times, while the others all held romantic feelings for him so they didn't want to be left out. So Shinji used some magic to expand the bed to 'emperor-of-the-universe-size' so they could share the bed comfortably.

Being the tallest of the women (standing at 7'5" tall) as well as the bustiest with mammoth P-Cup oppai, 'Eclipse Dragon' acted as Shinji's bed with his head resting between her _mammoth _breasts. 'Archdemon' and 'Fallen' took his arms, 'Vixen' and Valkyrie' took his legs while 'VBD' was between his legs resting her head on his stomach while her near mammoth L-Cup breasts rested on his crouch. Many of the guys watching this were jealous of Shinji being surrounded by those luscious bodies and wishing they were in his place.

And so the first day of the TOK was over and many wondered what the oncoming days would bring.

* * *

And cut! Chapter 5 is done. The Tournament of Kings has started with Shinji sending a message to the supernatural world; don't fuck with me. Shinji is meant to cold, ruthless and methodical because as the new Murmur Clan Head, he has a lot riding on him so he must show he's not a nice guy. Shinji knows that being a noble is both a great honor but also a great curse. It is a twisted 'game' where one mistake, one misstep can potentially cost him everything. When it comes to nobles, there is nothing they won't do to advance themselves in life, even at the expense of another noble family or the commoners that 'serve' them.

This had been seen in history by various nobles and royals throughout history.

During the five months, Shinji learned how look, think and act like a noble; presenting an aura of serenity and superiority; he must have a presence that commands respect but also instills fear so they believe that trying to screw him over for their own gains will be both foolhardy and deadly.

As for him calling out Lords Gremory and Phenex... well I can't be the only one that saw the plan these two made. Combine the powers of the Bael, Gremory and Phenex and you got a devil that could easily become a Satan in the future. In the world of nobility, most nobles don't marry for love; there aren't many marriages between nobles for love. When nobles marry, they marry for personal gain and profit. When two families come together and set up an arrange marriage, they do so only because such a union would help boost their statuses and fortunes.

The fact that Lord Gremory was willing to use his own daughter as breeding stock proves this true. He didn't care about what Rias thought about nor he did he care about her feelings. He merely wanted the power and prestige of having his clan produce TWO Satan-Class devils. Yes the Phenex would have a member on the Satans but the Gremory will be known as the only clan to have produced TWO Satans and I'm sure that will be remembered forever.

Shinji had codenamed his peerage so that their identies are safe until their debut in the final round.

So read and review. Flames will be ignored.


	6. Tournament of Kings Pt2

RWOL here with chapter 6 of Rise of the Devil: Shinji Murmur.

**Disclaimer:**** I DO NOT own either Evangelion and its related works nor Highshool DxD and its related works. **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 6: Tournament of Kings Part 2

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Tournament of Kings was officially underway and had an explosive start when Shinji Murmur the Angel Slayer himself kicked it off by eliminating six teams from the word go! The Underworld and those watching around the supernatural world watched in shock when a _vast _energy beam that was black in color with a gold-orange outline devastated the arena along with the six teams caught in the beam's path before it took out a mountain before slamming into the barrier.

In that one move, Shinji had put the supernatural world on notice and many had their eyes on him and his peerage. Everyone wanted to see two things; how Shinji would fare in this tournament and who were part of his peerage.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sona groaned as she woke from the most uncomfortable sleep she ever had and worked the kinks out of her back. Not surprising since she and her peerage had slept in a cave for the night even with bedrolls that weren't really comfortable. After the tournament started explosively with six teams being eliminated at one time, Sona and her peerage quickly searched the area for a suitable HQ/shelter where Bennia discovered this cave. After a quick inspection, Sona had found the cave to her liking and so she and her peerage had spent their time setting up the traps and during the night took lookout shifts. When they received their food, she had some saved for reserve.

So far Sona's strategy was going along perfectly because two teams had fallen into their traps during the middle of the night. Looking at her Pawn 4x, Saji was sitting in the back of the cave surrounded by Tsubaki's mass-produced Mirror Alice mirrors with with over a dozen of his absorption lines from his Sacred Gear currently going into two of the mirrors. On the other side of the mirrors were the two teams that fell into the Sitri team's traps. Each enemy peerage member had an absorption line attached to them and Saji had been slowly draining their power all night. The enemy peerages were unable to cut the lines or destroy the mirrors and several long moments of uselessly expending their energy lost consciousness .

"Saji how's it going?" Sona asked him.

"Good, this guys are about done... now!" Saji claimed having finished draining the two enemy peerages, retiring them. Naud announced the double elimination of the Sitri team. Before he could retract his absorption lines, he noticed movement in one of the mirrors on his right side. Retracting the lines he used to retire the earlier peerages he sent them into the right-side mirrors, quickly trapping the peerage that walked by the disguised mirrors. "Got another peerage Kaichou. These are fairly stronger than the other two but I'll have them drained in a few." he said getting Sona to nod.

"Good. The announcement of a double elimination should have awoken the other remaining teams near our area, causing them to panic and in doing so trigger our traps." the Sitri heiress said with a dark smile. Using Bennia's immense stealth skills, Sona had the Grim Reaper/Devil hybrid scout out the nearby area during the previous night, the purple haired girl having found three more enemy peerages that had set up camps for the night. Using the cover of night and teams foolishy sleeping without a lookout to their advantage, the Sitri team set up traps near the camps which should be triggering right about now.

"Got the other three teams Kaichou." Saji said with a strained smile. He currently had sixty-four absorption lines running at the same time and draining four full peerages at once. He gave a strained groan after about an hour of fast-pace absorption feeling his limit approach. After another thirty minutes the other four peerages were retired with Saji straining to control immense amount of energy his gear absorbed. "I need to transfer the energy Kaichou." Saji said retracting his lines and sent them to a specific mirror that Tsubaki conjured.

Sona smiled as everything was going according to plan and Saji was at the center of all of it and that was why they had to protect him at all cost. The plan consisted of them waiting and letting the teams unknowingly come to them and get eliminated. The Sitri team didn't even have to do much but sit, wait and soon they'll be in the finals.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Can you believe it!? Right off the bat for day two, the Sitri group has eliminated six teams; two that fell into a trap from last night and then four more teams simultaneously that fell into another Sitri trap! They're eliminating teams without even being there!" the over energetic Naud broad casted.

Rias watched the screen with a shit-eating grin on her face. She knew that most of the competition was outclassed by Sona and her tacitical genius. She knew that Sona did what research she could on her competition in this tournament so when she did face them she would the perfect strategy to defeat them handily. Rias hoped she would never have to face her friend in battle or even a rating game but that was a mute point given that when Sona won the tournament she would be serving Sona. Well at least she wouldn't suffer the humiliation of being beaten by Sona when the Sitri heiress didn't even lift a finger to do so.

"While Sona has been on the move, it seems like Riser Phenex and Sairaorg Bael haven't moved at all! As for the Murmur peerage..." Naud said excitedly as the screen paneled over to their cabin. "...they're still sleeping." he concluded not so excited.

The screen paneled over to other teams that were still competing where Rias recognized some of them, such as Seekvaira Agares, Diodora Astaroth and Zephyrdor Glasya-Labolas. She could only wonder what motives they were competing for because she wasn't particularly fond of any of them.

"Oh! What's this!? It looks like a coalition has formed!" Naud yelled excitedly.

On the screen were three devils with over twenty of their servants behind them. The camera paneled out and it showed the large group heading straight for the cabin the Murmur peerage was sleeping in.

"Oh my goodness. It looks like these three and their peerages are going to challenge the Murmur group." Naud said excitedly. "Will these three even be a match for the Angel Slayer or will they give the legend a challenge and even force his peerage to reveal themselves?" Naud asked as the audience paid extra attention to what was happening.

As the coalition surrounded the cabin, the door opened to reveal a cloaked and hooded member of the Murmur peerage. This figure was female given how the cloak fit snuggly against her seductive and buxom body, entrancing the males watching her large bouncing breasts. Soon she stopped, looking around her at the surrounding peerages with an unseen annoyed expression on her face.

"Who are you?" the apparent ring leader demanded but the Murmur servant merely stayed silent as she observed the idiot in front of her. The leader grew enraged at the lack of response. "Why you... a low-class dog like yourself should know when to answer your betters!"

"I do." the woman spoke startling everyone with her overly sultry voice that had several men trying to keep their dicks under control. "It's just that the only man I'll ever answer to is currently asleep and I was cuddling him until you idiots decided to ruin that by trying this dumbass stunt." she said in an annoyed tone getting the group to scowl.

"You think I give a shit about you not being able to whore yourself to your master? Because I don't! Now tell that so-called legend you call your master to get his ass up so I can show the world he is nothing but hype!"

"No." the Murmur servant said before she attacked. She shocked everyone watching when she summoned a multitude of floating aquamarine colored energy spears (which several of the older devils recognized as light spears) that she sent towards the would be attackers. The spears flew at near supersonic speeds, easily catching and piercing each and every member of the coalition. She gave a dark smile as she heard the screams of pain from the coalition members due to her light spears negative effect on the enemy devils.

The crowd was in shock that this one woman had instantly and so easily dealt with a group of 48 devils in under a minute.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'Fallen' was annoyed and the reason was simple; her cuddle time with her beloved master was being interrupted. Among the various supernatural creatures in the world which included her fellow Fallen Angel brethen, she had the greatest and most powerful sensory ability surpassing them all. Her ability is so vast that she can easily tell exactly what species a person was, their gender, their height and weight, the exact level of their power, where their exact location is and even how far they are from her location. And that was before she even set her eyes on them. Her ability is so vast that she could sense everything in a 100,000+ Km area; being able to discern the living from the nonliving and even map out the area's geography with her ability alone.

It was the very reason no one could sneak up on her because she already knew they were there thus allowing her to counter any attempt they could muster.

Because of her supreme sensory ability she had dubbed it **Enemy Zero**; an apt name because zero enemies could hide from her and thusly could not surprise her.

Over the centuries, she had trained this ability to refine and hone it to even greater levels. Eventually reaching the point that it would be passively active even when she's asleep or any other moment of weakness. As such when she was cuddling with her beloved Shinji as they slept, she had sensed the three enemy peerages coming towards their location. Frowning in anger and annoyance, 'Fallen' reluctantly left the warm and comforting embrace of her master and after checking to make sure the charm was still in place and active, she set out to deal with the annoyances. Putting her hood up to further obscure her identity, 'Fallen' opened the door and stepped out of the cabin, finding herself surrounded by 48 low-class weaklings.

"Who are you?" the apparent leader demanded of her. 'Fallen' mentally scoffed at the childish demand, the only man who could ever demand something of her was currently resting peacefully in the cabin these dumb fucks were going to attack. She grew amused when the leader lost his composure so quickly. "Why you... a low-class dog like yourself should know when to answer your betters!"

"I do." 'Fallen' said in her usual sultry, erection causing voice. "It's just that the only man I'll ever answer to is currently asleep and I was cuddling him until you idiots decided to ruin that by trying this dumbass stunt." she said in an annoyed tone getting the group to scowl.

"You think I give a shit about you not being able to whore yourself to your master? Because I don't! Now tell that so-called legend you call your master to get his ass up so I can show the world he is nothing but hype!"

'Fallen' merely rolled her eyes even though it couldn't be seen. The dumb fuck in front of her was nowhere near her level let alone the level of her peerage mates and beloved master, all of whom could easily kill the lot of these idiots in a manner of seconds. Wanting to finish this and get some more cuddle time in, 'Fallen' called upon her light-based powers summoning a multitude of her aquamarine colored light spears.

"No." she said before launching her light spears at the annoyances. Her spears flew at near supersonic speeds and pierced the enemy peerages. 'Fallen' smiled darkly as she heard their screams of pain from her light spears before they retired. With the annoyances taken care of, 'Fallen' returned to the cabin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Whoever this woman is she is immensely powerful because she took down those three peerages single-handily and in under a minute. Just who is this woman and are the claims of Shinji Murmur gathering legends as his servants true?" Naud questioned as more questions were being raised about Shinji's peerage.

"Those were clearly light spears but that can only mean that the woman we just saw was either an Angel or Fallen Angel but that just can't be." Sirzechs said aloud to himself as he tried to figure this out. He was getting a tad bit frustrated with the all the questions revolving around Shinji and his peerage. "He claims he has gathered legends around him... that they serve him on his peerage but there are many legends in this world so it'll be impossible figure out exactly who is on his peerage."

"Despite that those were light spears so that woman is either an Angel which is unlikely or a Fallen Angel which is even more unlikely but the possibilty is still there." Ajuka said holding his chin. "Maybe if we go over all the information we have on female angels, including the fallen angel ones, we might be able to deduce who that was given Shinji's earlier claims."

Serafall shook her head in a negative. "The only legendary female angel I can readily recall off the top of my head is my rival Gabriel the Archangel but there is no way for Shin-chan to have devilized her." the Magical Ice Satan started. "She is only seen when she has missions for Heaven and given she's the Archangel of Power and Revelations, she's given only the most of severe of missions where her vast, literal overwhelming power can be used to its fullest." she said getting some nods of acceptance.

"I suggest that we simply watch the tournament and wait until the youngin makes to the final round." Odin spoke getting the others' attention. "All this speculation is doin' us no good so why don't we just watch and wait. Sooner or later their identities will be revealed and then we'll if the boy was bluffin' or tellin' the truth."

As the older beings spoke Akeno leaned closer to her former master.

"Buchou I'm scared. We don't know why Shinji-dono entered this tournament or if he even cares about it. For all we know he could have changed drastically since he became the Murmur Clan Head." the Lightning Priestess whispered.

"I know Akeno-chan. I'm worried too but I have faith in Sona that she'll win besides Shinji has to bluffing." Rias said trying to sound convincing but Akeno knew that Rias was worried than she was letting on.

What if Shinji wasn't bluffing?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shinji woke up to the usual sight since he became Murmur Clan Head and gathered his peerage; several pairs of oppai in his face. They were of varying sizes, degrees of softness and firmness that would make other women not only insanely jealous of such magnificent boobs but wonder how such things could possibly exist in the first place.

_If the Perverted Duo ever seen these women they'll die from bloodloss alone. _Shinji thought amusedly to himself. The two would have died instantly after seeing 'Eclipse Dragon' alone since her oppai are a mammoth P-cups. Though he quickly noticed the lack of softness on his left arm, knowing that 'Fallen' had taken his left arm as a cuddle toy. Using his connection to her to determine her location, he raised an eyebrow when he found her walking back to his room. He also noted she was fairly annoyed. _('Fallen' did something happen?) _He asked her curious and concerned.

_(A bunch of dumbasses interrupted my cuddle time that's what.) _'Fallen' said even more annoyed she couldn't cuddle with her master more since he's awake now.

Shinji easily figured out that 'Fallen' picked up some enemies with her Enemy Zero ability and took care of them.

_(Well I'll remember to reward you after we win this farce. It's the least I can do for this waste of time.) _Shinji told his Pawn who told him exactly how he could reward her which left him blushing a bit. She was always creative when it came to her sexual desires and fantasies towards him. _(My servants awaken.)_ Shinji said rousing his servants from their sleep. 'Archdemon' yawned cutely as she let go of his arm to rub her eyes. 'VBD' grunted as she sat up, slowly moving her massive oppai along Shinji's morning wood which got him to groan slightly. 'VBD' gave a fanged smile at that and her smile deepened when she spotted her master staring at her massive oppai moving to and fro.

Though she growled slightly when she also noticed that 'Eclipse Dragon' hadn't let Shinji go yet. "'Eclipse Dragon' you can stop hugging me now." Shinji to his Rook who scowled at 'VBD' but slowly released her master from her embrace. 'Vixen' and 'Valkyrie' let go his legs allowing the blood to flow through them again and their stretching caused the fabric of their cloaks to strain against their impressive busts.

'Archdemon', 'Vixen', 'Valkyrie' and 'VBD' moved so Shinji and 'Eclipse Dragon' could get up allowing the former to do his morning rituals. Leaving the on-suite Shinji was approached by 'Archdemon' who helped him into his armored shoulder-dress and robe. Once he was dressed, Shinji and his women left for the living room where the others were waiting. With the peerage together, they set out with 'Vixen' and 'Valkyrie' having grabbed the backpacks filled with the spare food along the way. Leaving the cabin which disappeared, the Murmur Peerage continued onward to the stadium knowing that despite the final four rule, there would be teams attempting to use the stadium as a fortress/staging ground.

(Riser Phenex was proof enough since he took the stadium yesterday and hadn't moved since; protecting the stadium from the few teams that wanted the stadium as a staging ground.)

Since they were in no real hurry, the Murmur peerage walked a leisurely pace enjoying the serenity of the forest despite the fact there were several battles taking place in said forest. Though as they continued to walk, the forest was for some reason getting darker and a fog that suddenly rolled in gradually became thicker.

_(Shinji-kun we're being shadowed by a full peerage consisting entirely of females and are of mainly Low-Class strength with a few Mid-classes and one High-class that is most likely the King. They're trying to use this poorly crafted illusion to probably separate us.) _'Fallen' said to her beloved master through their master-servant link.

_(I suspected as such when the forest was suddenly getting darker and this sudden fog.) _Shinji said to his Pawn. _('Wolf God' did you sense we're being followed?)_

_(Hai. I smelled them a few moments after we left the cabin. But considering how weak they are, they're no real threat to any of us.) _'Wolf God' said knowing it was the truth. The Murmur peerage was possibly the strongest peerage in the entire Underworld given who serves on it. The only peerage that could challenge them was the Lucifer peerage and 'Wolf God' knew that even they would fall to the Murmur peerage's might when it came time to see which had the right to be called the 'Strongest Peerage'.

_Well time to take out the trash once again. _Shinji thought as he flared his overwhelming yoki, dispersing the illusion and startling the shadowers at his vast might. "You can come out now. We knew you were following us for a good while." Shinji spoke getting silence. "You have five seconds to come out before things get ugly." Shinji warned as he sent a concentrated burst of KI (Killing Intent) and yoki towards the area 'Fallen' sensed the group. "1... 2... 3..." Shinji couldn't finished when the pursuers came out allowing Shinji to get a look at them.

"Ah. Lucia Balam, heiress of the Balam Clan. Known for her open lesbian tendencies causing you to have an all-female peerage, and for your feminist views." Shinji recalled as he looked at the beautiful young woman in her late teens. "'Darkness Dragon' deal with these pests." Shinji ordered the draconic Rook who merely grunted and moved forward to deal the 'pests'.

"To think that the Angel Slayer would be a sexist pig to believe one man alone can beat me and my peerage." Lucia said with a sneer. "This 'Darkness Dragon' is no match for my peerage. Ladies please educate this chauvinist that he shouldn't underestimate the fairer sex." Lucia ordered her faithful peerage.

"HAI LUCIA-SAMA!" the lesbian Balam peerage shouted as they charged 'Darkness Dragon'.

"Utterly foolish." 'Darkness Dragon' said as he ran towards the lesbians.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ladies and gentlemen it looks like the feminist-lesbian Luica Balam of the Balam Clan has confronted the Murmur group." Naud said excitedly as the audience paid attention. "It looks like whatever trick the Balam peerage tried to use failed and now the Balam peerage is going up against 'Darkness Dragon' whoever he is and his Piece on the Murmur peerage."

The audience watched as 'Darkness Dragon' systematically destroyed the Balam peerage single-handily. The first to reach the Murmur servant were the Balam Rooks who attempted to beat the Murmur slave with their massive strength. Epic fail! 'Darkness Dragon' stopped and allowed himself to be hit by the dual attack of the Balam Rooks, but shocked everyone when he withstood the attack without the slightest hint of damage. Truthfully he wasn't even damaged from such low-level attacks. The Balam Rooks cried out in pain when they pulled back their hands and found that them to be completely broken. Looking at the Murmur servant with frightful eyes, the Balam Rooks didn't know just how fucked they were.

'Darkness Dragon' attacked the two lesbian Rooks; the one on his left got a simple but brutal left hook that broke her jaw, snapped her neck and sent her flying into and through several yards of trees where her body was punished by the various trees she demolished. She retired almost instantly. The second Rook, while fearful, launched herself at 'Darkness Dragon' to avenge her fellow peerage mate and lover. 'Darkness Dragon' easily dodged the haymaker and sent a knife-edge stab towards her. He ripped right through the woman's torso and back, pulling his arm out and leaving a hole the size of his arm in her. The Balam Rook coughed up copious amounts of blood before she retired. Shaking the blood off his arm, 'Darkness Dragon' gave the remaining enemies the 'come hither' gesture.

The Balam Bishops took the field and gathered all of their power for the strongest attack they could muster. 'Darkness Dragon' merely stood where he was, having crossed his arms and knowing that the attack would fail and fail spectacularly. The Balam Bishop's clasped their right and left hands respectively before raising their left and right hands towards 'Darkness Dragon' and launched a massive orb of fire towards 'Darkness Dragon' who took the attack head on.

**BOOM!**

The explosion was of decent size and power but the audience had the feeling that 'Darkness Dragon' survived the attack. And they were right when the dust cleared several moments later to reveal an unharmed 'Darkness Dragon'. Hell his cloak wasn't even damaged at all. 'Darkness Dragon' uncrossed his arms and charged his own attack at the weakened Balam Bishops. It was a tennis ball-sized energy ball but the weakened lesbian Bishops knew that 'Darkness Dragon' was constantly condensing his vast (they didn't know it was vast) power as he charged the attack.

"Dragon Shot!" 'Darkness Dragon' said as he used the attack his master created and taught to the dragons on his peerage. The now baseball-sized orb shot forwards at immense speeds, breaking the sound barrier because of it's sheer speed. Unlike Shinji's Dragon Shot which was the classic, albeit widespread energy blast, the one used by 'Darkness Dragon' was more of a bomb and it showed when it detonated. The Balam Bishops hastily threw a barrier with what was left of their energy but they knew it wouldn't hold.

"RUN!" they shouted to their peerage mates and lovers planning on making the sacrifice play. They [the Bishops] would be defeated but their peerage mates would live to fight another day.

But it was for naught.

The Dragon Shot shattered the paper-thin barrier before it stopped right between the lesbian Bishops before it detonated with the combined force of three N2 mines on steroids. Like with Shinji's Calamity Cannon, the Dragon Shot (which from henceforth will be known as Dragon Bomb) shook the arena and startled everyone in the arena and those watching. When the explosion, dust and debris died down and the camera finished readjusting itself, the audience gaped in both awe and fear.

Where the Balam Bishops once stood was nothing more than an immense crater. The area surrounding the crater was devastated; the trees upturned, broken in two and scattered about in a 5+ mile radius. The hole crackled with the residual energy of the attack showing how much power was put into it.

"Team... Team 16 the Balam peerage has been eliminated." Naud said shaking in terror.

In the VIP box, the group was silent after witnessing another overwhelming display of power from Shinji and his peerage.

"Just what kind of monsters does he have on his peerage?!" Rias screeched shivering in unadulterated terror. Once again one of Shinji's servants had single-handily taken down an entire peerage and this time left a fucking crater the size of a full-sized city. _Will Sona even stand a chance against him?! _Rias thought with her terror increasing. Shinji Murmur hadn't been seen since his reveal party six months ago. That was partly because her brother another mandate on Shinji so he could acclimate into devildom in peace before dealing with his fellow clan leaders. Now he just shows up with a peerage composed of nothing but fucking monsters of tremendous power surpassing those involved in the tournament.

Granted it would mean that Shinji would fight Riser and probably win handily but it also meant that he would have to fight Sona and Sona's tactics might not overcome such vast power.

Sirzechs massaged his temples because he was getting a headache. Once again in another overwhelming display of power, a lone member of Shinji's peerage just took out another enemy peerage single-handily while devastating the arena to the point of possible non-repair in the process. "There won't be much of an arena left if the Murmur peerage keeps this up. I'm surprised that some of the other teams haven't dropped out yet because of the display." he said looking at the screen that was locked on the immense crater. "Lords Gremory and Phenex you are forbidden from trying anything against Shinji Murmur until we know more about his peerage." he said in his official 'Lucifer Voice'.

Lord Phenex looked ready to retort but his wife's hand grasping his own and her pleading look got him to hold his tongue. Ruval agreed with Sirzechs' actions as it would be fool hardy to take action against Shinji without knowing more of his peerage. Besides that if the families that were rivals of his found out that the Phenex tried something against Shinji they would ally with the Murmur clan and Ruval didn't want that.

Lord Gremory merely watched the screen in trepidation, like his daughter wondering what kind of monsters Shinji had on his peerage. His wife Venelana grasped his hand tightly as she warred with her guilt of not seeing her own husband's plans for their daughter and for not doing much to help Rias. She ignored her daughter's thoughts and feelings all for the sake of the Underworld's future. And for what? To drive her daughter to the point of denouncing herself to be free from marrying a man that Venelana knew was a disgusting pig. And her daughter was now the grand prize of a tournament her son created in order to keep the peace and stop a possible civil war.

Millicas, being as young as he is, didn't really notice nor care about the serious atmosphere around him, instead he focused on seeing his idol's insane power. Like all devil children, Millicas worshiped Shinji as a hero and like many other young children was excited to know that Shinji would be proud devil of the Underworld. Sure he was a bit saddened that Shinji didn't choose the first option since it would make seeing him easier if her served his aunt Rias. But Millicas got over it seeing as how his grandfather could try to ally with Shinji and his clan. Also he was curious about Shinji's peerage, being awed at the power he was currently seeing. He wanted to know if Shinji could create a peerage that could rival his father's as the Lucifer Peerage is known far and wide as the 'Strongest Peerage'.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sona looked towards the direction of the explosion with an unreadable expression on her face. Her mind was a whirlwind of thoughts as she tried to figure the monsters able to produce that kind of power. Sona knew that this tournament would be hard, that there would be challenges but this was ridiculous! There was a peerage full of Ultimate-Class beings in this tournament just running roughshod over everyone here. And there was one person responsible for it.

Shinji Murmur.

The man she loved had created a peerage of such vast power that no one here could defeat him. It was Shinji who explosively kicked off the tournament yesterday with six simultaneous eliminations, earlier today one member of his peerage took down three peerages at once and just now another member single-handily took down a peerage.

Just who was part of his peerage? And would she even be able to defeat him if they should meet?

Putting Shinji on the back burner, Sona focused on her Pawn Saji who had just eliminated another team, bringing their count to twelve now. He had sealed the absorped energy into the specifically created mirror which Tsubaki had to reinforce because of the energy output being greater than it could contain. Sona focused on her other servants. Georg was using the mist from his Dimension Lost to fog up the area, making it easier for their traps to work because the mist couldn't be dispersed unless Georg willed it. Annelotte, Bennia, Ruruko, Reya and Tomoe were using the cover of the mist to set more traps while scouting out the area.

She, Tsubaki, Yura, Loup and Momo stood guard over their cave, making sure they weren't snuck up on. They were taking a defensive position, because as a battle of attrition they needed to survive until the end of the tournament. So far everything was going according to plan and then they would end this tournament and make things right.

She just hoped that Shinji wouldn't get in her way because she knew her heart wouldn't be in it to fight him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"The Sitri group has a total of twelve eliminations today! The Murmur group has seven! The Phenex group has five! Those are our top three for today! With three other teams eliminated that makes twenty-seven teams eliminated for day two! Of course the winner can only be the last team standing! Though I'm sure the Sitri group might like a nice place to sleep tonight!" Naud said counting up the tally. "We have only seventeen teems left so congratulations to all of those that made it to day three!" Naud added ending day two of the tournament.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shinji stood at the mouth of the cave 'CFD' found just when night fell upon them. Shinji had 'Gold King', 'Silver King' and 'VBD' set up traps around the perimeter not wanting to overly rely on 'Fallen's' Enemy Zero. Since 'Gold King' and his brother 'Silver King' were kitsunes their traps would be more humiliating than lethal but that was where 'VBD' came in as with her snake-based powers and fatal venom, those caught in her traps would die in three seconds. Leaving the mouth of cave, Shinji left 'Eclipse Dragon' as the guard due to her unique abilities she was technically nocturnal and more powerful at night than she was when it was day time.

_With seventeen teams left this means that the tournament is drawing closer to the finale. _Shinji mused as he walked past the fire 'Vixen' created using her **Fox Fire** (_Kitsune-bi_) to keep them warm. 'Archdemon' handed him a plate with the meal she cooked for the group using the food they just received. Giving his Queen a kiss which made the woman swoon, Shinji dug in and let his mind wonder on the tournament. _We haven't really been playing offensively, merely a defensive style since we never started any of the confrontations we've been in thus far. Maybe its time to change that. _Shinji thought.

"'VBD' just how many snakes can you make?" he asked focusing on his dragon Pawn.

"I can make a near infinite amount of snakes my mate." 'VBD' said tilting her head to her master/mate. She ignored the growl 'Eclipse Dragon' made since she too saw Shinji as a mate. "Or do you want a definite number?"

"Definite."

"The most I've ever made was one trillion. I currently have 6000 thousand watching the perimeter. What are you thinking my mate?" 'VBD' asked curiously once again ignoring 'Eclipse Dragon's' growl at her for calling Shinji mate.

"We've been playing defensively since we got here. I think its time to play offensively." Shinji said getting his servants' attention. "'VBD' I want you to summon 12,000 thousand snakes and have them search the area for any near by teams. 'Fallen' use your Enemy Zero to reconfirm 'VBD's' findings. We'll use the cover of the night to attack."

"Take them out when they're sleeping eh?" 'Valkyrie' mused and nodded her head. "An excellent strategy my King. These youngins don't know how cruel the world really is and that there are dangers everywhere. They would never suspect an attack in such a moment of weakness. A cruel lesson to be taught." she mused thinking of her daughter and granddaughter. She taught them the best she could so they would be able to deal with any challenges before them.

"Better to be taught now while they're still young and willing to learn than when they're older and where it'll cost them dearly." 'Vixen' added.

'VBD' raised her right arm where a mass amount of snakes ejected themselves and slithered out the cave, ignoring the other snakes that 'VBD' created as she mentally commanded those snakes to continue their current job. 'Fallen' sat in a meditative position, scanning the area with her Enemy Zero. Both she and 'VBD' confirmed five enemy camps near their area.

'Fallen' used her Enemy Zero to help her draw the area's geography in the dirt with a light dagger she created. Soon the Murmur peerage looked at that dirt map 'Fallen' created and saw the seven Xs she made. Five of the Xs were close by with the final two being further out out. With the enemy teams' locations confirmed Shinji made his plan and chose who would take down the peerages.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'Thousand Dragon' floated in the air between his two chosen targets. With 'Fallen's' help he was able to position himself right between the two peerages. Positioning his of his three dragon heads, the middle one smirked sadistically as he gathered his power. Being a multi-headed dragon had many perks, one of which is being able to attack multiple targets which Shinji was taking advantage of.

He couldn't wait until the Underworld got a scare when they saw exactly who was serving on Shinji's peerage.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'Vixen' made it to her target area with plenty of time to spare. The forest, normally a deterrent for others, made 'Vixen' feel at peace since it reminded her of the forests surrounding Kyoto. Moving with preternatural grace and fluidity, 'Vixen' moved through the shadows of the night and the trees, her cloak helping to conceal her presence even more.

Hiding in the canopy of a tall tree that overlooked the clearing her targets resided in, 'Vixen' shook her head at how lax these devils were. All but one was asleep and the 'guard' from the looks of it was struggling to stay awake.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'Gold King' and 'Silver King' silently circled their prey as they awaited the signal. Even though they were kitsunes, they were acting more like lions stalking an antelope. Which was appropriate given that they're the predators and the peerage before them is the prey. To make things easier for them they had subtly placed their targets in a kitsune illusion, lulling the idiots into an even greater sense of false security.

Their masterful hearing allowed them to hear the crackle of lightning and two matching shit-eating grins alighted the brothers' faces before they went to town on the poor fools.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'Barrier Dragon' calmly overlooked the group of targets Shinji sent him to destroy. The plan was that when 'Fallen' gave the signal, there would be a coordinated attack to rid the tournament of these weaklings. The dragon Pawn sighed and wondered why they had to enter and fight in this tournament. It was filled with nothing but weaklings that couldn't challenge any Murmur member even if they restricted themselves heavily.

And for what?

A big boobed redhead that 'Barrier Dragon' knew his master didn't really care about. Yeah this Rias Gremory had a nice body with big tits but that was it. She wasn't particularly powerful compared to the other members of the Murmur peerage who could easily rip the girl to pieces and scatter her to the four winds. Even if the girl was to train for thousand years she would never match any of them. That was just how great the difference was in terms of power and ability between her and them. The only thing the girl was useful for was a good fuck and that was it.

And all because of that _woman_ they were in this waste of a time.

Use it as a stepping stone for the actual Rating Game tournament she said. Use it as the official debut for Shinji Murmur and his peerage she claimed. Show the Underworld their power she said.

When his sensitive nose smelt ozone, 'Barrier Dragon' got his immense barrier magics ready.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_By the Dragon God this sneaking about sucks more than a gay male pornstar._ 'CFD' mentally grumbled as he stalked his way towards the peerage Shinji gave him as his target. 'CFD' was the kind of dragon that rushed in and bulldozed everything and everyone in his path, enjoying the carnage he caused in the process. He wasn't suited for this kinds of things; being stealthy and quiet so a bunch of weaklings wouldn't know he was there ready to kill them.

Continuing his mental grumbling, 'CFD' took several more moments before finally getting to his target area. His silver eyes took his targets; three were awake and tending to the fire while quietly talking to themselves while the others were asleep. Grinning a dark and sadistic smile that showed off his fangs, 'CFD' readied himself so when the signal came he could start the glorious carnage.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'Valkyrie' flew high-above the forest and over her targets with a fierce expression on her face even though it was hidden. She had been gathering her vast power for the past several moments, creating a massive storm cloud with immense arcs of lightnings flowing through it. Given she already had vast magical powers that she honed and refined to the highest level possible over her centuries long life, she had proved time and again why she was feared throughout all of Asgard and the rest of the supernatural world as the infamous **Blood Magic Demon** (血魔悪鬼, _Chimakki_). And now that she's Shinji's Bishop she's even deadlier than before.

'Valkyrie' looked coldly at her targets, naively believing they wouldn't be attacked at night but that was one of the many pitfalls of youth. Her fingers twitched in anticipation as she waited to get the fireworks started. A few seconds later, she saw an aquamarine light spear fly through the air and 'Valkyrie' smiled darkly. Raising her hand, thunder boomed and lightning struck.

"Those who oppose my King shall suffer." 'Valkyrie' said as she casted down her lightning.

The sky cracked and thundered as 'Valkyrie' unleashed electrical hell down onto the devils below. One colossal-sized lightning bolt in the form of a one-eyed dragon rained down onto the unsuspecting devils. The devils didn't even get a chance to cry out in shock or pain as they were retired from the tournament. All they saw was a whitish-blue flash before they were consumed by over a billion volts of electricity. Many of the trees and surrounding areas were set on fire and left an ominous glow against the backdrop the dark storm clouds produced.

"Team 37 is eliminated." Naud announced in the arena. He then announced the elimination of six more teams.

Once again, a single member of Shinji's peerage had single-handily wiped out an entire peerage.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sona and Tsubaki were standing outside looking towards the storm clouds while the rest of the peerage was resting inside of the cave that the tournament committee had conveniently made their safe house. Something wasn't right and they could sense it. The arena was set to have no weather patterns whatsoever yet there was a storm happening right before their eyes. The clouds flickered as lightning coursed through them and everything seemed to be deathly quite with an eerie coldness sweeping through the valley.

Then suddenly a colossal-sized lightning bolt in the shape of a dragon struck and causing a massive explosion of electricity. The explosion was such that the Sitri King and Queen could feel the force of it from where they were. And it was powerful because the arena shook terribly getting Sona and Tsubaki to grasp the cave wall to balance themselves. One they were steady enough they looked back to watch the lightning strike devastate the forest and set it aflame.

"That's no ordinary lightning." Tsubaki commented with her eyes narrowed.

"It's very high-level magic." Sona said looking slightly worried. "Whoever casted that is not extremely skilled in the magical arts but wields immense power to cast a spell of that magnitude. And I believe that whoever that was belonged to Shinji-kun's peerage." Sona deduced.

Before Tsubaki could question her King, both she and Sona jumped when a tremendous tower of bluish-white flames appeared a few miles NW of their location and reached the top of the arena, causing the barrier to groan before the flames disappeared and the barrier repaired itself of the damage it suffered from the fire tower. Then another large explosion happened in mid-air, creating massive shockwaves that traveled across the entire arena, shaking the arena again while uprooting treas and chunks of land, shaking the atmosphere itself and straining the barrier even more before it steadily repaired itself of the damage. Then another two large explosions happened, and like the ones before it shook the arena and destroyed the surrounding area.

"Team 37 is eliminated." they heard Naud claim along with six more eliminations.

"Seven teams!? One after another!?" Tsubaki wondered out loud shaking a bit from the air pressure she was hit with due to the shockwaves.

"A coordinated strike." Sona said narrowing her eyes as she calmed her nerves.

"But they're miles away and we aren't allowed communication devices." Tsubaki countered.

"There are other ways. I barely noticed it but before the lightning bolt, I saw an energy spear get thrown into the air so that was most likely the signal to begin the attack." Sona explained. "And I believe Shinji-kun is behind this."

"What the fuck is going on out here!?" Yura asked worriedly stepping out of the cave. After all one just didn't ignore two earthquakes of that magnitude along with a ton of air just rushing itself into the cave and knocking people over.

"Seven teams have just been eliminated and Kaichou believes Shinji-dono is behind it." Tsubaki said getting Yura to perk up at the mention of Shinji's name but worry wormed its way into her heart when she remembered the other things Shinji and his peerage have done lately. "What makes her believe that?" the blue-haired Rook asked.

"Looking back at everything that Shinji-kun has done since the tournament has started, he and peerage have begun a pattern. It has taken only one member of Shinji-kun's peerage to defeat an entire peerage single-handily, with one eliminating three by herself. And Tsubaki and I just witnessed an excellently planned out coordinated attack that took down seven teams and most likely these teams were taken out by a lone Murmur slave." Sona began looking as Yura. "With all this information it is not hard to see this pattern continuing until the final four are determined." she finished pushing her glasses.

"Just who in the world did Shinji-dono get as servants if they possess this kind of power?" Yura questioned knowing it was a question that everyone wanted answered. "Well good night Kaichou. And if you hearing me moaning I'm probably pleasuring myself to Shinji-dono so just ignore me or place a sound barrier around me. I haven't pleasured myself to him for a good while because of this tournament." Yura said while muttering the last part to herself as she walked back into the cave leaving a blankly staring Sona and Tsubaki.

"Well," Sona began looking at her Queen. "At least it's nighttime so there won't be anyone watching... and I've been feeling an itch."

"You're not the only one Kaichou." Tsubaki said simply pressing her thighs together. "I've been imagining how Shinji-dono looks now as a devil of the Murmur Clan and it's got to the point I don't wear panties to bed anymore and sleep on rubber sheets."

Damn Shinji and his sexiness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'Thousand Dragon', 'Vixen', 'Valkyrie', 'Gold King' and 'Silver King', 'CFD' and 'Barrier Dragon' returned to the cave after successfully eliminating seven of the seventeen teams. With only ten teams left the tournament would possibly end by tomorrow. Shinji congratulated his servants on the successful attack. The Murmur peerage headed to bed for a peaceful sleep. The remaining ten teams weren't able to sleep a wink because of the fear of being attacked in the night. Each team taking shifts so that they wouldn't be attacked and eliminated. Those teams that had been asleep silently cursed the ones responsible for the nighttime attack and being forced to stay up all night on guard duty.

Riser was especially pissed but no one but his peerage really cared.

* * *

And cut! Chapter 6 is done. Well you're seeing alot of domination from Shinji and his peerage and that was part of it plan. Remember this is a slight OPShinji and Murmur peerage so of course there'll pwange the likes the Underworld has never seen before.

As I said in the chapter 5 I'm codenaming Shinji's peerage because in the next chapter the third and final part of the TOK Arc is where Shinji will reveal his servants' identies and I'm sure you my readers will be happy about that. All I've been claiming that Shinji's peerage will be composed of legends and it will be.

**Shinji Murmur's Peerage:**

**King: **Shinji Murmur

**Queen: **'Archdemon'

**Rook 1: **'Darkness Dragon'

**Rook 2: **'Eclipse Dragon'

**Rook 3: **'God Wolf'

**Bishop 1: **'Thousand Dragon'

**Bishop 2: **'Vixen'

**Bishop 3: **'Valkyrie'

**Knight 1: **'Gold King'

**Knight 2: **'Silver King'

**Pawn 1: **'CFD'

**Pawn 2: **'VBD'

**Pawn 3: **'Barrier Dragon'

**Pawn 4: **'EOD'

**Pawn 5: **'Fallen'

For 'Fallen's' Enemy Zero yes I did get that from Gyokuro Shuzen from Rosario+Vampire. It was a really cool ability to have because you can literally track any and everyone with it no matter how hard they hide. You can 'see' assassins before they knew they were compromised and even know when a sneak attack was going to happen. Though I won't do the whole imitate techniques bit because I'm a believer that person's hard work shouldn't be copied or stolen. Personal techniques should remain that, personal unless that person decides to pass it on.

I also added some drama with the thoughts of the Gremory family. Now Lord Gremory does feel insulted at Shinji's words and in his mind his actions are justifiable. But before he can call out Shinji he needs to know who serves Shinji and when he finds out... well Venelana will be asking why Shinji turned her husband into a bitch.

For Venelana, she knew that Riser is a pig and an asshole but still went along with the engagement and didn't do anything to stop it or even help Rias and now her daughter is the grand prize of the TOK because of Rias' desperation to be free of Riser. As such she feels guilt because she know she drove her daughter to this and she doesn't know if she can fix her relationship with Rias because really would Rias even want to.

Millicas' thoughts were supposed to lighthearted as he is a child and so he's not really going to get the serious atmosphere. He's watching his idol taking names and kicking ass and of course he would question if his idol's peerage can rival Sirzechs' and it will.

Well its that time; read and review. Flames will be ignored.


	7. Tournament of Kings Part 3 – Finale

RWOL here with chapter 4 of Rise of the Devil: Shinji Murmur.

**Disclaimer:**** I DO NOT own either Evangelion and its related works nor Highshool DxD and its related works. **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 7: Tournament of Kings Part 3 – Finale

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was the third day of the Tournament of Kings and it has been explosive thus far. Shinji Murmur and his peerage have done nothing but dominate. Shinji himself eliminated six teams at once to start the tournament on it's first day, bringing more attention to him and his peerage. Many if not all of those watching wanted to see what Shinji and his peerage were capable and their performance has left many shocked, awed and curious.

On day two, the domination continued because whenever confronted, it only took one member of Shinji's peerage to single-handily eliminate the entire enemy peerage. The Murmur slave simply known as 'Fallen' took out three peerages that banded together to combat the Murmur group. Sometime later the Murmur slave known as 'Darkness Dragon' single-handily dealt with the entire Balam peerage in devastating fashion as he left a crater the size of a full-sized city after he eliminated the Balam Rooks and withstood the Balam Bishops' strongest attack. His Dragon Bomb attack also took care of the remaining Balam group members.

But Shinji wasn't the only one being impressive. Sona and her peerage's strategy of striking from the shadows like shinobi worked allowing them to eliminate twelve teams during the course of the day. The key behind these string of successes was the combination of Sona's Queen Tsubaki Shinra and her Pawn x4 Genshirou Saji and their Sacred Gears Mirror Alice and Absorption Line. Tsubaki laced the area with her mass-produced mirrors which Saji used to 'attack' with his absorption lines, draining those who fell into the Sitri group's traps of their energy and storing the energy into a special mirror for later use. By leading in that day's eliminations the Sitri group was able relax in peace with a safe house. Shinji and his peerage came in second while Riser and his peerage came in third for overall eliminations.

With seventeen teams left, day two of the TOK came to a close... or so everyone thought.

During the night Shinji decided it was time to shift from a defensive stance to an offensive one when he planned out a coordinated night raid on seven of the seventeen remaining teams. 'Thousand Dragon' took out two at the same due to being a multiheaded dragon. 'Vixen' took out her chosen peerage with her Fox Fire. 'Gold King' and his brother 'Silver King' tagteamed their chosen peerage. 'CFD' took brutalized his chosen peerage. 'Barrier Dragon' confined and destroyed his chosen peerage. And heading this nightly assault was 'Valkyrie' who electrocuted her targets to death with a colossal one-eyed lightning dragon.

In the end, with seven teams were eliminated in devastating fashions, the remaining ten teams were put on notice and stayed awake all night rotating guards. No one but the Murmur and Sitri peerages slept peacefully that night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Good morning ladies and gentlemen, gods and goddesses! Welcome to another exciting day for the Tournament of Kings!" Naud said joyously and the crowd roared. "Today is day three of the TOK and it has been exhilarating so far. Sona Sitri and her peerage have proven to be master assassins with their strategy of striking from the shadows, eliminating twelve teams yesterday. Riser Phenex has continued to successfully hold the TOK Stadium as his stronghold, his peerage proving why they are known as Queen-level. But the one everyone has been talking about and watching closely is the legendary Angel Slayer and new the Murmur clan leader himself Shinji Murmur." Naud said with the audience hanging on his every word.

"Shinji Murmur shocked us all when he not only he entered the tournament but called out Lords Gremory and Phenex on their plot to use Rias as breeding stock to create a future Satan but also claimed he has gathered legends from around world as his servants. Since then there have been a raging debate on whether or not Shinji Murmur is bluffing or telling the truth but also a debate on who exactly is part of his peerage since all we know are their codenames." Naud said. "It has gotten to the point that the 'Shinji Ikari/Murmur Club' has formed a debate club for those willing to weigh on this topic. So if you have any opinions, you can pay a marginal fee to join the debate." Naud went on.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This tournament has been a smashing success!" Sirzechs claimed as he looked over the ratings. "We've been breaking records like insane because I'm sure that humans have never these kind of numbers! This has to be my single greatest idea ever!" the Crimson Satan said patting himself on the back. "Maybe we should have this tournament on an annual basis? Hmm?" Sirzechs mused thinking over the possibilities of the TOK being an annual event.

"And all because of Shinji since from this data when Shinji revealed himself viewing numbers tripled." Ajuka said having his own copy of the information. "Every time Shinji's name is mentioned, ratings go up five points. His fanclub has been making a killing by selling Shinji Ikari/Murmur merchandise. T-shirts, jumpsuits, wristbands and headbands, underwear, socks, shoes, caps and hats, watches, figurines, action figures, plushie dolls, etc., you name they got it and are selling it." Ajuka added shaking his head at the sheer number of Shinji's fans.

"Okaa-san! Look I just brought the newest Shinji Murmur t-shirt!" Millicas said excitedly running to the room. Grayfia looked at the shirt seeing the design was of Shinji dressed in his hooded black/gold Maou Lucifer robe holding a scythe and standing in a graveyard with the words 'Shinji Murmur' above him and the words 'Lord of Death' below him. "The Shinji Ikari/Murmur fanclub has so many cool things there Okaa-san that I bought one of everything because I didn't want to choose." the young redhead claimed as he grabbed his mother's hand and pulled her out into the hallway. Grayfia's eyes widened when she saw over a dozen large carts holding all the purchases her son made. She wondered just how much money her son spent at the fanclub.

"Here Okaa-san I got you something since I bought it by mistake and I'm not a girl." Millicas said reaching into a nearby cart and pulled out the present he got for his mother. Grayfia blushed as red as her husband's hair when she saw what her son had got her; an official Shinji Murmur bra and panty set complete with garterbelt and lace stockings. The set was silver in color matching her hair and eyes and had Shinji's face on the cups of the bra and on both the front and back of the panties.

Not knowing how to handle this situation of being handed a bra and panty set by her own son who in youthful naivety believed it was an appropriate gift, she gingerly took the set.

"Uh... thank you my son." Grayfia said unsurely. Sirzechs might have a fit if he saw this. He already had problems with her having sexual fantasies of Shinji so her wearing Shinji's face on her breasts, crouch and ass might be too much for Sirzechs to handle.

"Fia-chan! You bought the bra and panty set too?" Serafall said merrily skipping towards the mother-son duo and saw Grayfia holding the set.

"Too?" Grayfia asked trying to save her dignity by quickly hiding the set behind her back when she saw Serafall approach.

"Yep! I bought several dozen pairs of them and in different colors. This way I'll always have Shinji on my ass. At least when I'm wearing him." Serafall giggled with a wink then bounded into the VIP room.

"Let's go Millicas we don't want to miss the tournament." Grayfia said quickly hoping to take advantage of her son's hero worship of Shinji. Millicas gasped before running into the room with Grayfia trailing behind after she teleported the set to her closet and promised to get rid of them later... after she tried them out for her 'Private Shinji Time'.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Alright! Let's get back to the tournament for day three!" Naud said as excited as ever. The giant screen flickered and the arena appeared before countless numbers of viewers. The entire stadium gasped in shock at what they were seeing. Huge parts of the arena had been blown away or burned to the ground with some parts of the forest were still on fire, with some of the fire being a bluish-white color. The crowd started to go crazy as they wanted to know what had happened.

"It looks like there were many fierce battles in the middle of the night! Huge sections of the arena are destroyed!" Naud yelled more in awe than anything. "We are gathering footage from last night to see what has happened! I'm getting word now that..." he said listening to his earpiece. "The Murmur group has eliminated seven teams simultaneously in a massive night raid!" Naud practically yelled in excitement and the crowd roared. "Here is the footage from last night."

The screen changed to the first scene where a giant, three-headed figure floated in the air where its East and West heads moved and fired two basketball-sized orbs of energy that flew and struck two opposing peerages who were miles apart from each. The explosions were spectacular, instantly retiring the teams, devastating the area and leaving only two massive craters.

The screen changed again to reveal an enemy peerage in the middle of a clearing they made into their camp. The audience noticed a figure move onto a branch overlooking the clearing. The figure was a female given how the cloak fit snuggly against her shapely and buxom figure, bringing attention to her impressively sized oppai. The woman raised her left hand before snapping her fingers, causing a literal firestorm of bluish-white fire to form into a massive tower that scorched the land, crashed into the barrier causing it to groan as the enemy peerage was retired. All that was left was a scorched wasteland as the figure left.

The screen again to reveal a scene similar to the second but two figures lept out of nearby forest and attacked the peerage. What was strange was that the peerage didn't react at all to being attacked. They just continued to do what they were doing while they were being massacred.

The screen changed again and the parents had to cover the eyes of the children as the scene was quite brutal. Like before in the previous scenes, it depicted a peerage in the middle of their chosen camp before a giant figure lept out and attacked... brutally; there was more blood and gore than even a R-rated horror movie could produce. The retirement system barely managed to save the group. While they would live, they would be out of commission for a good while and traumatized for life.

Once again the scene changed to groove where a peerage was camping in. The audience took note of the hulking figure in the shadows of the trees. The figure raised its massive hand causing a translucent red barrier to encase the entire groove before it raised its hand in the air. The enclosed groove was forcibly separated from the arena and floated into the air where the figure clenched its hand into a fist causing the barrier to rapidly shrink to the size of a basketball before it imploded... violently. The explosion was tremendous as massive shock waves were produced from it, traveling throughout the arena upturning large chunks of earth and trees.

The final scene change panned to another aerial view where a lone figure floated in the air with massive storm clouds around it. The camera zoomed in to reveal the figure to be female as the cloak fit snuggly against the woman's shapely body and that she was generating the storm clouds. The woman raised her right arm before intoning _"Those who oppose my King shall suffer." _and launched a colossal-sized lightning bolt in the form of a one-eyed dragon. The dragon-shaped lightning bolt devastated the devils it targeted along with the surrounding area setting it ablaze.

As the footage played the crowded cheered wildly at the sheer and utter domination being displayed by the Murmur peerage. Many were in impressed by the tactical prowess Shinji displayed as it must have been hard to coordinate an attack like that at night and not being allowed to have communication devices. Once again those in the VIP room were stunned by the sheer power of Shinji's servants. Well Millicas was in awe of Shinji's peerage, since in his young mind it was utterly awesome what his idol was doing.

Rias' worry and fear were increasing with every display of overwhelming power. Once again she had to ask herself just what kind of monsters Shinji had on his peerage if they are able to single-handily dominate an entire peerage without even trying. What would happen to her if Shinji won the tournament? Would he treat her kindly or was Akeno right and Shinji had changed greatly from what little she knew of him? Would she be treated well by his servants or would they look down on her because she was so much weaker them? What would happen to her lovable servants who were more of a family to her than her own? Would Shinji promise to protect them until she can regain her High-class Devil status or would he just give them away because it would be troublesome to keep them around?

So many questions ran through her head as she hugged herself tightly to keep from shaking. She had the feeling her future would be set today and she once again she couldn't do anything, just like with her former engagement. Her life was being dictated by someone else and she hated it. Why wasn't she allowed to make her own decisions? Why was everyone around her trying to control her like a puppet, not caring for her thoughts and feelings? Why was her future being decided even though she has no say so in it? Even if Sona by some bloody miracle managed to win this tournament, then she [Rias] would be under Sona's authority and it would still be the same.

She would still be having someone controlling her even if that person was Sona.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shinji stood calmly at the cave's entrance with a contemplative expression on his face. With only ten teams left, the tournament would be coming down to the wire and would finally be done. With his actions during the night, the other teams would not be at full strength due to staying up all night for lookout shifts. As such this already ridiculously easy tournament had gotten even easier. Which is exactly what he wanted for it was all part of the plan.

As Shinji contemplated the tournament, his Rook 'Eclipse Dragon' was enjoying the ministrations of her master. Since Shinji was standing behind her and she was sitting on the ground in front of him, he was running his hand through her blonde hair getting her to purr. The charm she wore around her neck was blurring/pixelating her appearance so the audience couldn't see her face but they could hear her purr in pleasure.

'Eclipse Dragon' truly loved Shinji since being a dragon meant she would naturally be attracted to men of different species but being who she is, her vast power and reputation there were many men who were downright scared of her, thusly leaving her with little to no options for a possible mate. 'VBD' was in the same boat which caused some friction between them in wanting their shared master as a mate. So it was a pleasant surprise when Shinji approached her wanting her on his peerage unafraid of her. He knew of her power and reputation but instead of reviling her like many would and leave, Shinji actually embraced her with no fear in his heart.

It was refreshing for her not to be feared and to be actually wanted and needed by someone who held no fear and also held colossal power great enough to allow him to defeat in her just battle. She wasn't going to serve a weakling just as she wasn't going to mate with a weakling. 'Eclipse Dragon' couldn't wait to finally mate with Shinji and give birth to their progeny.

"Shinji-kun?" 'Archdemon' asked stepping out of the cave. When she had woken up she found herself alone since she remembered cuddling with her King last night.

"I woke up a bit early and watched the sun rise with 'Eclipse' while contemplating this tournament." he answered getting a nod from 'Archdemon' who stood by him and noticed 'Eclipse Dragon' purring because Shinji was running his hand through her hair, sometimes gently massaging her scalp. "With ten teams left this tournament ends today. That I promise because we'll be ending it." Shinji vowed his eyes glowing with his colossal power.

"We will finally reveal ourselves my Shinji-kun?" 'Archdemon' asked feeling a bit relieved she could finally stop hiding. Shinji had originally planned on keeping his peerage secret until the Young Devils' Gathering and debut them there but this tournament came up instead and the YDG was pushed back to early fall. Shinji had been hoping to make use of the various advantages of the 'unknown' so that his rivals and enemies wouldn't be able to create strategies against them. Though Archdemon had wonder if any strategy would work against them since they were quite literally the strongest peerage ever created in the Underworld.

"They will fear our power. No one will be foolish enough to challenge you after seeing who serves you." 'Eclipse Dragon' claimed. "If they are then I'll just have to educate them on why such foolishness will not be tolerated." she growled with her aura flaring. She calmed down when Shinji began petting her again getting her to purr once more.

"Yes. When we are part of the final four that is the time the Murmur peerage will reveal itself." Shinji said to his Queen. "Come let's eat and then finish this damned tournament." he said stopping his petting of 'Eclipse Dragon' getting a low whine from the dragon but she stood and entered the cave with her King and Queen. 'Vixen' had the fire going again, allowing Shinji to cook a hearty breakfast which was quickly devoured by the group. Once done and Shinji back into his armored shoulder-dress and robe, the Murmur group set out to end the tournament.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Shinji-kun's ploy last night was brilliant." Sona mused as she ate the breakfast Tsubaki cooked. "Eliminating seven teams last night caused several effects. The remaining teams didn't get an ounce of sleep due to the overwhelming fear of being eliminated while they were trying to sleep. The seven eliminations left only ten teams which will force the remaining ten to fight even harder, which will be a challenge given they are sleep deprived." Sona said as her peerage took in the information. "This also works in our favor since we've been hiding in this cave, we didn't have to worry about being attacked. So this means eight of the teams are weakened leaving only us and Shinji-kun's peerage at full power."

"But Kaichou given everything that has happened, will we even be able to defeat Shinji-dono and his peerage?" Georg questioned his King. "Will you even able to fight him given your feelings for him?"

Sona stopped eating as she listened to her Bishop question the greatest challenge in this tournament. After a few moments, Sona lifted her head, startling her servants with her cold and flinty eyes. "If it should come down between myself and Shinji-kun... then I'll kill my heart so I can win this and free Rias." Sona said resolutely. "Now let's finish eating. We'll be moving out and taking a more active role in this tournament. As Shinji-kun likely planned it, it will end today." she said going back to her breakfast with her servants following suit. Once done, the Sitri group packed up and headed out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ladies and gentlemen! We are now officially in the final stages of the tournament! There are only ten teams left! Who will win, the first ever, Tournament of Kings!" Naud yelled and the crowd went wild. "And the remaining teams sense it as well because each and everyone of them is moving! Both the Sitri and the Bael groups are finally making moves towards the TOK Stadium... and what's this!? The Bael group had been confronted by a coalition of four peerages led by the Glaysa-Labolas group." Naud raved as the screen focused on the confrontation.

Nobody has seen anything from Sairaorg yet so the entire crowd was going crazy with anticipation. Sairaorg was as renowned as Rias Gremory, Sona Sitri and Shinji Murmur and people had high expectations from him given he's from the Great King-ranked Bael. There was also more than a few higher ups that was interested in this next battle.

"Sairaorg Bael is advancing on the enemy all by himself! Is he going to negotiate or maybe even surrender!?" Naud said excitedly. Everyone watched Sairaorg approach over fifty enemies by himself. His face was expressionless and he only looked dead ahead. Everyone in the stadium watched in silence. His peerage watched him calmly while the others laughed. Zephyrdor Glaysa-Labolas, their leader walked up with a touch of arrogance.

"Did you come all the way out here just to surrender?" he asked Sairaorg.

"No, I came here to fight." Sairaorg said simply preparing himself for a fight.

"All by yourself?" Zephyrdor asked arrogantly with an equally arrogant laugh that was mimicked by his 'teammates'. "You funeral buddy. The so-called Great King will fall just like that punkass Angel Slayer." he said flipping a knife out. He tried the straightforward knife thrust but Sairaorg was faster; ducking under the knife and delivering a solid blow to Zephyrdor's midsection sending the Glaysa-Labolas heir went flying back into his teammates.

"Sairaorg Bael intends to fight them all by himself!? Has Sairaorg had enough waiting around he's decided finish everything himself!?" Naud said as the crowd watched in awe.

"What are you waiting for!? Get him!" Zephyrdor yelled whipping the blood from his mouth.

They all charged forward like a massive tidal wave yet Sairaorg stood solid as a rock ready to fight. The knights reached him first. He weaved through their swords and started to strike them down one by one with nothing but his fists. Most of them disappeared in a bright white light with only one blow. His strength was remarkable and his skills were perfected from years of training. Sairaorg traded blows with the rooks and he took fire from the bishops and queens. Nothing seemed to slow him down as he eliminated them all one by one.

"I don't believe it! Sairaorg Bael is decimating them with nothing but his fists! Nothing seems to be able to stop him!" Naud yelled excitedly. "It seems Shinji Murmur isn't the only one who can single-handily decimate entire peerages. If this is the might of the Bael Heir then the Bael Clan is in good hands then." Naud claimed as the crowd went berserk at the display of raw power. Soon the whole stadium was cheering him on as Sairaorg Bael was a person that everyone could root for.

"Sairaorg!"

"Sairaorg!"

"Sairaorg!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"When did Sairaorg become this strong?" Rias wondered out loud. She and her 'peerage' were in awe of the sheer raw power Sairaorg was showing. They knew that Sairaorg was rumored to be the strongest of young devils ever seen in the past three hundred years but seeing it in person was an enlightening experience as the rumors were indeed right and Sairaorg was not hype.

"It is pretty impressive." Siezechs commented as they watched the massive screen. The other Satans were also impressed by the Bael Heir. The Deities were mildly impressed though their bodyguards were more open with their impressment.

"He has been training diligently for years. Of course he would show drastic improvement." Grayfia told them.

"Do you think Sairaorg and Sona have teamed up? It's kind of a coincidence that they headed out at the same time." Sirzechs asked Rias.

"Maybe?" Rias said pondering it. "When she managed to visit me she claimed that 'we' would win the tournament but when I asked she wouldn't elaborate. So it's possible." Rias said with a shurg of the shoulders.

"What happens if Sairaorg wins instead of Sona?" Grafia asked her.

Rias pursed her lips as she thought about the questione. "I really don't know. I've been mainly rooting for Sona since she's known for plans within plans so there may indeed by a deal between the two of them. If he did win then he would better than everyone else besides Sona."

"But Rias-onee-sama what about Shinji-sama? What if he wins?" Millicas asked getting everyone's attention. What if Shinji did win the tournament?

Rias stayed silent because she didn't know how to answer that. Shinji was an unknown and unknowns were dangerous for a reason. She knew little of him and as Akeno brought up yesterday, he could have changed after his devilization. It has been known that people change after being reincarnated as devils due the numerous advantages they had along with the power they gained.

"It doesn't matter because Sona is going to win!" Rias said confidently getting a frown from her nephew becasue she didn't answer the question.

"Oh look! Sona and Seekvaira are about to fight" Sirzechs said excitedly.

"This should turn out to be interesting." Grafia said interested. These two were known for their tactical skills so this would show who was the better tactical genius.

"GO SO-TAN! KICK THAT AGARES BITCH'S ASS!" Serafall cheered for her younger sister and startling everyone with her yelling. Rias was also cheering for Sona to win because she had too, it was as simple as that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sona and Seekvaira stared each other down as they and their peerages stood outside the TOK Stadium. Sona and her peerage were well-rested and hadn't faced any problems getting to the stadium but the same couldn't be said for the Agares group. While they hadn't been attacked, they not well rested due to Shinji's late night raid that left everyone but Sona and possibly Sairaorg afraid of a nocturnal attack from the Murmur leader.

"Seekvaira I must ask you retire." Sona began negotiations. "In your current state you cannot do much against us. So please surrender and save yourself undue humiliation."

"Do not underestimate us Sona!" Seekvaira said in a harsh tone feeling insulted that Sona thought she was weak. "I can't do that. I have to win this for my own reasons, and besides it's not like I would treat Rias Gremory unfairly." Seekvaira told Sona.

"Ah but I know that you do not have her best intentions at heart though." Sona said pushing up her glasses. "You would simply trade Rias off if she proved not up to your high standards and given she is not mechanically/technically gifted like you and your peerage and that would be quite soon. I cannot allow that to happen." Sona said coldly.

"That may true but it doesn't mean she can't be trained. Besides this tournament is just a means to an end. Winning this will increase my status and my reputation to further my goals." Seekvaira told her.

"I will not allow Rias to suffer because of this unjustifiable tournament!" Sona said angrily.

Then as if a silent que had been given Seekvaira's side launched a large blast of energy towards Sona. Just before it hit Tsubaki created a large mirror in front of Sona. The mirror held for just a moment before it cracked and reflected the blast back towards Seekvaira, the blast being twice the size it was before it was fired and and the Agares group scrambled to get out of the way. The battle continued and both sides set up with a vanguard position with support right behind them.

The wide open area was good to maneuver in, but Seekvaira and her peerage were disadvantaged due to not being well rested unlike the Sitri group who was. Despite that the Agares group fought on. As in chess, Sona and Seekvaira were analyzing each other and thinking several steps ahead; if Seekvaira would advance then Sona would counter. It was back and forth, both side were getting worn out. Sona knew that she could not afford to waste so much energy right before the end of the tournament and decided to end this.

"Georg now!" Sona yelled to her strongest piece.

"**Dimension Create**!" Georg yelled as he activated his Longinus' Balance Breaker. A mass amount of mist instantly formed and surrounded the Agares group in a translucent grayish-blue barrier trapping them as their energy attacks were merely absorbed and their physical attacks rebounded back them. "I am Georg, Hero Descendant of Johann Georg Faust the man who made a pact with the legendary devil Mephisto Pheles, Kaichou's Bishop and wielder of the third strongest Longinus Dimension Lost!" he claimed getting Seekvaira to pale at the information of Sona having a high-class Hero Descendant magician and Longinus wielder as her Bishop. "Dimen..." Georg couldn't finish due to Seekvaira's screaming.

"I surrender!" Seekvaira screamed loudly. She and her peerage were ejected from the tournament saving them from a likely fatal attack.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"The Sitri groups shocks all with the unveiling of a Hero Descendant, a high-class magician and Longinus user as Sona's Bishop!" Naud yelled as the crowd cheered wildly Sona and her peerage. "Clearly this generation of devils is something special! The future is indeed in good hands."

"You didn't tell us your sister had not only a Longinus user but a Hero Descendant as well Serafall." Sirzechs spoke to the shocked Magical Ice Satan. "That is need to know information because if misused the Longinus can cause a lot of damage. We should have known she had the Dimension Lost under her authority the moment she bound Georg to her because of how powerful those two make her." Sirzechs said seriously.

"I didn't even know So-tan had a Hero Descendant and Longinus user on her peerage." Serafall said feeling hurt her beloved sister didn't trust her enough with the information. "I don't think even Otou-chan and Okaa-chan knew about this either." she said looking at her parents who shook their heads in a negative showing even they didn't know about this.

"That's just how Sona is." Rias spoke getting everyone's attention. "She's always kept things like this close to the vest and she plays the same way also. She wants to maintain any and all advantages she has, thus allowing her to remain in control. The fact she revealed this means she knows she can't keep holding back anymore. We're most likely going to see her and her peerage's true power." she explained.

"Still things like this should be made known to us Satans so we can plan accordingly. This also raises questions on what else Shinji has been hiding." Sirzechs said with narrowed eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It looks like the only person left standing against Sairaorg Bael is the Glaysa-Labolas heir Zephyrodor himself! Sairaorg Bael has barely broken a sweat and it seems like Zephyrdor is losing his will to fight! Sairaorg is just completely overpowering him!" Naud yelled more excited than ever.

"Sairaorg!"

"Sairaorg"

"Sairaorg!"

"Incredible! Sairaorg has just eliminated four peerages by himself! The Bael Clan must be proud having an heir with this kind of power and not even a fully mature devil! There is no telling how strong Sairaorg will become when he fully realizes his potential!" Naud raved as the crowd continued to chant for Sairaorg. "It seems that the Sitri group is recuperating from their brief battle with the Agares group... and what's this. The Astaroth group has just confronted the Murmur group!" Naud yelled as the crowd went wild for another show of domination from Shinji while Ajuka was a bit worried for his younger brother.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shinji looked at the peerage before him with wry amusement because it was a first for him. He'd seen maid cosplayers courtesy of his Queen owning Angel Baby and in both Grayfia and his majordomo Usha (who was almost always seen in her maid uniform except for the times she bathed or slept with him.) But this was a first; a peerage full of nun cosplayers with their King apparently having a nun fetish. Though he knew that something was wrong given that his Queen's grip on his arm tightened slightly along the slight tensing of her body.

Did she take offense for devils parading as nuns? A rather moot point given she's a devil now but he'll ask her later.

The King of the nun cosplaying peerage stepped forward, revealing himself to be a gentle-looking, handsome young man with blonde hair dressed in the robes of his clan. He gave a gentlemanly bow before speaking; "Good day I'm Diodora Astaroth, heir of the Astaroth Clan."

Shinji returned the gesture with his own. "And I am Shinji Murmur, Clan Head of the Murmur Clan." he returned.

"Ah. The Angel Slayer himself. I must kindly thank you for causing that ruckus last night. I didn't get much sleep." Diodora said though he carried no actual venom in his words. Which left Shinji somewhat confused since he was sure the boy in front of him would be rightfully angry at his tactics. "Well then. I'm retiring from this little dribble. Truthfully I really didn't want to enter this but my Onii-sama Ajuka insisted since it would give me battle experience." he said with a shrug of his shoulders. "Oh well. Rias Gremory really isn't my type of woman nor could she pull of the nun look. Well good day Lord Murmur." Diodora bowed before retiring from the tournament.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"A rather anticlimactic battle." Naud deadpanned as the audience booed at the lack of action. At first they thought there would be smack talk because really all fights had smack talk but not this one. It just had some introductions and Diodora revealing he didn't actually want to enter the tournament and that Rias wasn't his kind of woman.

In the VIP room, Ajuka was face palming at his sibling's usual nonchalant, easy-going attitude and display while Rias felt mildly insulted that Diodora didn't find her attractive enough. Which she considered strange since she's actually the Top Idol of among the she-devils. And she knew she could pull off the nun look like no other.

"Well..." Sirzechs began trying to find the right words for this. "At least Diodora didn't get single-handily dominated by one of Shinji's servants." he ventured getting a dry look from Ajuka.

"That is the only silver lining I see in this." the Beelzebub drawled removing his hand from his face. "Well its the final four and now we'll get the answer to our question." he mused seriously as everyone focused on the screen.

They will finally see and know the identities of Shinji's servants.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After recovering from their brief battle with the Agares group, Sona and her peerage pressed forward towards the stadium. There was four entrances and she was coming in through the south entrance. Sairaorg took a moment to recover his energy and entered the stadium through the west side. The stadium itself was a recreation of the Roman Colosseum (though just far larger than the original) when it was at its prime centuries ago; beautiful silver-white marble glistened in the artificial light of the arena with holographic designs of the various clans whose young members entered the tournament.

On the north side of the stadium was a royalty box fit for a true emperor and inside of it was Riser Phenix who had modified the box to fit his overly opulent tastes. Sona, Sairaorg and their peerages arrived at the center of the stadium. They saw each other before they took notice of Riser surrounded by his peerage. Riser began to clap slowly and some of his peerage laughed.

"It looks like you finally made it. To bad you came all this way for nothing." Riser said grinning arrogantly. Sona and Sairaorg glared at the overly arrogant Phenex. Sona gave Sairaorg a brief look, a dark smirk barely seen on her face. True she had gone to Sairaorg and asked for alliance which he agreed to since he trully cared for his cousin Rias and like herself didn't agree with Rias' marriage to a man like Riser. But the real truth was that he and his peerage were nothing but a pawns in her real plan and soon it would come together just as she planned.

After all, Sona Sitri was all about plans within plans.

"Riser Phenex surrender! You cannot beat both of us at once." Sona shouted to the Phenex disliking how he was looking down on her both literally and figuratively.

"Well if it isn't the Sitri heiress. Come to play hero?" Riser mocked with a dark smile. "You thought that you could come in take away the woman who was supposed to be my bitch by convincing the little cunt to denounce herself and attempt to take her under your clan's protection. And look at where we are now... here in a tournament that the so-called Lucifer made to keep the peace while putting his precious little sister up for the grand prize." Riser said sipping his expensive Phenex-fire wine. "Well little Sitri its time that someone teaches you a lesson on why you don't interfere with other clans' business that doesn't concern you."

"It concerns me when my friend would have been trapped in a loveless marriage and abused by you!" Sona countered heatedly.

Riser scoffed at that. "Bah. Rias should have been happy to have a man like me as a husband. I would have trained her to be an obedient house-wife like all women should be while teaching her that her place is beneath me. My father did the same with that bitch I call a mother. I'm sure Lord Gremory did the same with his bitch he calls a wife and your father did the same to your bitch of a mother." Riser began getting disgusting looks from his enemies and those watching all over. "And now I'll do what your father should have done a long time ago and that is train you." Riser said nastily as he snapped his fingers. His peerage jumped down to confront the Sitri and Bael groups but before anything could happen, the sound of clapping was heard.

"Truly Riser Phenex your arrogance knows no bounds." the sauve voice of Shinji Murmur resounded through the stadium as he and his peerage made themselves known as they entered from the east entrance. Shinji had his hood down, getting the women to blush deeply at how deliciously handsome he looked, with a few pressing their thighs together due to a sudden itch in their loins. Shinji stopped as his peerage stood behind him as he accessed the situation. "You have revealed just how pathetic you really to all of the Underworld and the rest of the Supernatural world watching us. You call your own mother a bitch along with every other mother in the world. You are even more pathetic than your father and Lord Gremory." he said staring coldly at Riser who scoffed.

"If my so-called mother has a problem with my words then my father needs to retrain her that's all." Riser brushed off. "And besides Lord Gremory is a smart man. He saw my power and knew that if it was combined with Rias' then a another Satan-Class devil would be born and give both our clans even greater power. As I said before Rias should have bee happy that I chosen to be her husband as I'm the only one truly worthy of her." Riser claimed only to get Shinji to laugh.

"Bwuahahaha!" Shinji laughed before getting himself under control. He wiped away a tear before speaking; "Oh boy I haven't laughed like that in a good while. You think you're the only man worthy of Rias then please think again. Out of all the guys in this realm only _**I**_ am truly worthy of Rias because really who wouldn't want me?" Shinji asked getting Riser to scowl angrily. "After all I am the Angel Slayer and Messiah. I know for certain that every clan leader watching this already has plans to ally with me in someway. I know for certain that every woman who is single has plans to come forward to court me. Hell I'm certain a few of the married women are planning to divorce their husbands just to be with me (all the married men in the audience turned to their wives who began whistling innocently). So when it comes to worthiness Riser I beat you and everyone else in that department." Shinji smirked at the irate expression on Riser's face.

"But this isn't about who has the biggest dick which I know for certain I beat you in as well given how badly you're over compensating right now." Shinji gestured to the sheer over opulence of the royalty box as Riser fumed at the dick slight. The Phenex peerage wanted to glare at Shinji for the slight against their master but it was kind of hard when he was more handsome than their master and a few of them did think about putting in a trade request to serve him. "I think its time to get this show on the road. I'm sure the audience has had enough suspense and mystery about my peerage so I would be remiss if I didn't satisfy their and yours curiosity so let the introductions begin." Shinji said with a shit-eating grin coming close to splitting his face in half. All of the world would be shocked at who serves him because knows he's the only one with peerage of legends.

"My Queen is a woman of vast power that she is literally power incarnate. She has equally vast beauty so much so that she has fanclubs all over the world, being constantly voted the 'Most Beautiful Woman Alive' among the various factions for as long as she's lived and she is the Number 1 woman all devil men want to have sex with even at the cost of their marriages. Ladies and gentlemen, I give you my Queen... Gabriel the Archangel!" Shinji said shocking everyone present and watching. Gabriel threw off her cloak exposing herself to all.

She stood at a tall 6'3" with curly blonde hair and voluptuous figure surpassing most if not all women. She was more buxom with ridiculous curves; her physique is most pronounced by her humongous breasts as they are in the K-Cup range. Her face, well there was no word capable of describing it except ___divine_. She wore a beautiful yet very revealing take on a nun's outfit, sans the traditional headpiece and neck piece: she has a form fitting, open black frilled dress that reached her ankles, with an equally form fitting black jacket on top of it with gold elegant designs of the Murmur symbol and armbands. The dress and jacket are cut to show off her massive cleavage and breasts. On her lower body, she wore black knee-high boots with gold shin-guards. Her wings were unique due to having twelve of them, each looking like a fusion between angel and devil wings and six-feet long, and all of them a solid gold color that Archangels are known for.

Everyone was stunned (in Heaven every angel fainted in shock at seeing Gabriel as a Devil, Michael himself had a heart attack and would be out of commission for several months) at seeing the legendary Archangel Gabriel before them. Every devil had seen at least one picture of Gabriel due to her having a 'Flee on Sight' order for High-class and below devils and had an 'Approach with Caution' order for Ultimate-class devils. Many were stunned at how Shinji managed to get Gabriel of all beings as his servant.

"I'm not done yet!" Shinji crowed before gesturing to his Rooks. "Two of my Rooks are part of a class of dragons revered and reviled among all the supernatural factions as they are stated to be the most vicious and brutal and powerful of all Dragons, all being dangerous battle maniacs that want to destroy everything including themselves and are on par with the Heavenly Dragons. My first Rook is the _strongest _of the Evil Dragons; Crom Cruach the **Crescent Circle Dragon**!" Shinji said as Crom revealed himself the cloak being destroyed in the process.

In his true Dragon form, he was a giant bipedal western dragon, night-black in color with a slight silver tint, plate-like scales protecting him, a muscular tail ending with a large club, and eight large wings sprouting from his back. His eyes were a sinister gold color with crescent moon-shaped pupils. His claws glistened in the artificial light as he snarled, showing off his large razor-sharp teeth.

"My second Rook is the second strongest of the Evil Dragons, feared throughout the Egyptian faction as the nemesis of the Sun God Ra, being responsible for killing him and allowing Osiris to take over with Isis. I give you the feared **Eclipse Dragon** Apophis!" Shinji said as Apophis revealed herself with a roar.

Apophis shredded her cloak as she took on her true dragon form; being a fusion between a western and eastern dragon because of her serpentine appearance; looking more like a draconic King Cobra. Like with Crom, Apophis is a giant dragon with bright gold scales and unique eyes that were like the sun and a crescent moon came together as one with light gray sclera. Her fangs and claws were colored a scarlet red to contrast her bright gold scales. She glowered darkly at the enemies of her master as she focused a concentrated burst of yoki and KI at them getting them to shiver in even more fear.

"My third Rook is a wolf feared in Norse legends for his prophesied role in killing Odin during Ragnarök. I give you the **God-Devouring Wolf** (神喰狼; _Kamijiki Ōkami_) himself Fenrir!" Fenrir has the appearance of a giant wolf with ash grey fur, standing at 10 meters tall (33 feet tall). The giant wolf released a titanic howl that shook the arena along with the massive shock waves it produced getting the women who were wearing skirts/dresses to keep their skirts/dresses down as to not flash the audience their panties. Well Xuelan didn't wear panties but she wasn't going to flash her scared place despite the fact she did so on a daily basis when she fought and trained.

"For my Bishops I have three and all of them legendary as well." Shinji said excitedly with his Bishops taking stage now. "The first is one who fought against the army of the Gods of the Zoroastrianism, killing off a majority of the Zoroastrian Gods, forcing both Ahura Mazda and Angra Mainyu into retreat before forcibly taking complete control of the faction for one thousand years! He is also known for his mastery of one thousand different magics. He is the fearsome **Diabolism Thousand Dragon** Aži Dahāka!" Shinji said as his dragon Bishop revealed himself using his vast aura to destroy his cloak. Aži Dahāka was already in his true Dragon and had been the entire tournament, showing he is a giant Dragon with three heads and six giant wings.

"My second Bishop is a legendary daiyokai Nine-tailed Fox. She served on Amaterasu-sama's court as a Celestial Maiden where she trained as both a lady and warrior. She served on the Imperial Court of the Emperor Toba and was also his lady-in-waiting. During her time she became known as the 'Most Beautiful Woman in Japan' and the 'Smartest Woman in Japan' due to her vast knowledge and intellect. I give you the legendary Tamamo-no-Mae!" Shinji said as Tamamo-no-Mae revealed herself.

Like with Gabriel, Tamamo threw off her cloak revealing herself to be an astonishingly beautiful young woman with a voluptuous figure and sensual curves and H-cup breasts. She has bright pink hair tied into long pigtails with a blue ribbon, with amber eyes. Her outfit consists of a dark blue and black kimono that leaves her shoulders completely exposed, with the arms of her kimono remaining; in imitation of arm warmers. The kimono itself cuts off at her upper thigh and she wears dark purple stockings, creating a zettai ryouiki. She also wears black geta sandals.

"My third and final Bishop is a legend from the Norse Faction known as the **Blood Magic Demon** and the **Strongest Valkyrie**. She is one of the greatest Magicians in the world. She is Göndul!" Shinji said as the legendary Valkyrie Magician revealed herself. Despite her advanced age as well as being a grandmother (which only Shinji, the shocked Odin and Rossweisse knew), Göndul has the appearance of a beautiful woman in her early to mid thirties with a sensual figure. She also bears a striking resemblance to her granddaughter but has a more mature, sophisticated look to her, shorter lavender-tinted hair in a braided-bun combo tied with a blue ribbon. Her outfit is a tight fitting deep blue colored robe with gold trim showing off her fit, athletic and shapely body. Worn on top of this is a black, hooded knee-length cloak with gold details.

_(*Note: Think of Caster, aka Medea's, appearance from the Fate/Stay series.)_

"For my Knights, they are two brothers whose legends began in the Chinese classic _Journey to the West_ where they fought the Monkey Sage himself Sun Wukong. They are the **Gold and Silver Brothers **(金銀兄弟, _Kingin Kyōdai_) Ginkaku and Kinkaku!" Shinji said as the the legendary yokai brothers revealed themselves. The brothers shared similar appearances to one another; both being muscular in physique with Kinkaku being the larger of the two, their hair is styled like headdresses — the color of which reflect their names (gold and silver respectively) with horns sticking out and wore similar Chinese robes. Each also has the first kanji of their name tattooed to their shoulder.

_(*Note: think of Ginkaku and Kinkaku from the Naruto anime.*)_

"And now for my Pawns." Shinji began as his Pawns took the stage now. "The first is another Evil Dragon and the fourth strongest of them with the greatest defense of all Dragons, ******Crime Force Dragon **Grendel." After shredding his cloak Grendal revealed that like Crom Cruach he is a giant bipedal western Dragon being dark green in color and dark silver eyes.

"Next is the Dragon from Shinto legends who fought the Shinto Kami of Seas and Storms, I give you the ******Venom Blood Dragon **Yamata no Orochi." Orochi like her fellow Evil Dragons destroyed her cloak in her reveal. In her true Dragon form she's a giant eight-headed and eight-tailed serpent, a glossy carbon black with bluish tinted snake scales. Each of her eight heads hissed dangerously, causing her infamously lethal blood-poison to drip to the ground and burn it like acid.

"Next up is the Dragon from Greek legends who gaurded the Golden Apples of Hesperides and fought Hercules, he is the ******Insomniac Dragon **Ladon!" Ladon used his aura to destroy his cloak revealing he too was in his true Dragon form which a bipedal western dragon with tree-like features and red eyes. "My final Dragon Pawn is another Norse legend connected to the world tree Yggdrasil. He is the ******Eternal Oblivion Dragon **Níðhǫggr!" Níðhǫggr revealed himself to be a giant Eastern Dragon with a pitch-black coloration, ram-like horns and grayish-black eyes.

"My final Pawn is like my Queen; a veteran of the Great War, an angel recorded in the bible and is tremendously powerful. Where Gabriel is the most powerful and beautiful of the Heavenly female angels, my final Pawn is the most powerful and beautiful of the Fallen angels. I give you the only female Grigori Cadre... Penemue!" Penemue threw her cloak off revealing her overly seductive and voluptuous body.

She's a young, tall and busty woman in her mid-twenties with creamy pale skin, vivid carmine eyes where the pupils and irises blended into her equally carmine sclera, black markings around her eyes, black lips and short dark purple hair. She wore a skin-tight, black unitard that did nothing to hide the large and ample shape of her I-cup breasts and had the Murmur symbol over her well-endowed chest, with a dark purple sash around her trim waist, long black gloves reached her biceps with built-in elbow guards and dark purple straps and thigh-high, high-heeled boots also with built-in knee pads and dark purple straps. She revealed her twelve devil wings that like Gabriel's were a fusion between fallen angel and devil wings and six-feet long but were void-black in color instead of solid gold.

_(*Note: Think of Ms. Marvel's costume before she became Captain Marvel but with how I described it.*)_

"These are my legends... these are my servants." Shinji said with a dark smile at the frozen forms of his so-called opponents. He could see and smell the fear from them and he wasn't surprised at that. After all he's the only devil with a peerage full of legends from around the globe. His peerage was the literal League of Legends and they would become even more legendary.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

For the first time in a long time the entire Supernatural world was silent. No one moved... no one breathed... all action was stopped because of this one event. It was as if the world literally stopped and it probably did because what was just seen and heard was something that would never happen again for long, long time. And its all thanks to Shinji Murmur shocking said world into silence by revealing who served on his peerage and the reveals proved one thing...

Shinji Murmur was NOT bluffing when he said he had gathered legends as his servants.

Gabriel the legendary Archangel of Heaven was his Queen. Evil Dragons Crom Cruach and Apophis and the God Devouring Wolf Fenrir as his Rooks. Evil Dragon Aži Dahāka, daiyokai nine-tailed fox Yasaka and the Valkyrie-Magician Göndul as his Bishops. Kinkaku and Ginkaku were his Knights. Evil Dragons Grendal, Yamata no Orochi, Ladon and Níðhǫggr along with the Fallen angel Penemue his Pawns.

All of these beings... these legends were vastly powerful, helped shaped many critical events in their factions and their actions (both good and bad) were recorded in the annals of history and became legend. Some were revered, some reviled but still people remembered them... rightfully respected and feared them... and hoped to never run into them and get on their bad sides.

And now these legends have been gathered to serve one lord and master... Shinji Murmur.

How in the world did he do it?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naud was the first to get his bearings back, startling the audience and those watching at home when he spoke. "H-he wasn't bluffing! By Satan he wasn't bluffing! Shinji Murmur was indeed telling the truth about his peerage! His peerage is a literal league of legends!" Naud ranted. "With these beings as his servants can Shinji Murmur be defeated? Will anyone, after seeing all of the overwhelming displays of domination Shinji and his peerage have done, even want to challenge their unrivaled might?" Naud raved.

Those in the audience were having muttered conversations, asking themselves and others how Shinji managed to find and convince those beings to serve him. Some of the conversations were about how the knowledge of Shinji's peerage would affect possible alliances. Some were wondering if Shinji would accept trade requests for his female servants. In the VIP box, Rias was huddled in her chair hugging herself tightly and rocking back and forth as fear took hold of her heart. After all with who was serving on Shinji's peerage, there was no way for Sona and the others to win. Yeah it would mean Riser would get his ass beat but that was a shallow upside to this situation. Her former peerage weren't taking it well either as they knew about various legends and heard of those beings serving on Shinji's peerage.

The others weren't taking it well either.

Lord Gremory was doing his best not to have a panic attack at seeing the legends serving as Shinji's servants. How in the world did Shinji get those beings to serve him? Why would they even agree to serve? Venelana was staring blankly ahead, her mind shut down from the revelation of Shinji's peerage. Millicas was in awe of Shinji's peerage and wanted to see how they stacked up against others in the Rating Game Simulators. Lord Phenex was in the same boat as Lord Gremory even as his wife fanned him to keep him calm. Ruval didn't know what to think but he knew he had to keep his father from trying something stupid if he still wanted recompence for Shinji's earlier words.

"Impossible! He devilized Gabriel!? My ultimate rival!" Serafall screeched tugging on her pigtails. The reason Serafall considered Gabriel her ultimate rival was because the both of them were seen as the most powerful female of their races. Gabriel was not just the most powerful female angel but also the most beautiful, with the all male devils admitting just how beautiful she is given their desire to have sex with her.

It was Gabriel who killed the Original Ultimate Female Devil – Lilith, wife of the Original Lucifer and Queen of the Underworld during the final years of the Great War along with the Original Leviathan and her daughter Kazarina Leviathan. When Serafall managed to surpass Lilith, the Original Leviathan and Kazarina in power and gain the former's title, the Magical Ice Satan was happy because she had worked hard for that power and after years of intensive training and battles, she finally surpassed her role models. But in her mind she had to defeat the Ultimate Female Angel Gabriel in order to solidify herself as the 'True Ultimate Female Devil'.

"I thought you killed the Gold and Silver Brothers Sun Wukong?" Indra asked the Monkey Sage who shook his head in a negative.

"I only killed their mother the Nine-tailed Vixen and that was by mistake." Sun said taking a drag from his pipe. "Those two are dangerous on their own but together they're lethal. My legend didn't include how they left me on the verge of death after my victory over them back then. And I'm sure they have improved since then. It goes to question how strong Shinji-boyo is if could get them to serve him." He added looking at Shinji.

"Well that explains where Tamamo-hime has been lately; serving on Shinji's peerage." Nurari mused to himself. "Maybe we can use this as a way to make an alliance with the Underworld Amaterasu-sama." the Yokai Supreme Commander said getting a groan from the Sun Goddess.

"My brother Susanoo is going to have a fit over this." Amaterasu groaned pinching the bridge of her nose. "He killed Orochi yet she somehow managed to come back, take back the Kusanagi and kill his wife Kushinada-hime before disappearing. I fear my brother may try to retaliate so please prepare yourselves Lucifer-san. I'll do my best to stop him but knowing him he'll stop at nothing to get what he wants." Amaterasu getting a grimace from Sirzechs.

"How... how in the world did he get my granny as his servant!?" Rossweisse shouted and getting Odin to hold his left ear since his bodyguard screamed right in it. "Why would granny agree to become a devil? How did Shinji convince granny to become a devil? Why did he seek granny out in the first place!?" Rossweisse asked pulling on her hair.

"Wait who are you calling 'granny'?" Ajuka asked the Valkyrie.

Rossweisse had to contemplate telling devils about her heritage knowing how devils recruited for their peerages and knew that some would sink to any low to get what they want. But it was only a matter of time before the truth came out so... "Göndul is my grandmother." Rossweisse said getting shocked looks the others except Odin who already knew.

"I didn't know that the Murmur boy was a GMILF kind of man." Odin mused with a lecherous smirk getting the others to look at him strangely.

"GMILF? What does that mean?" Roygun questioned.

"GMILF – Grandmother I'd Like to Fuck." Odin answered lecherously getting Rossweisse to go red in the face while the others blushed, especially Venelana who is already a grandmother. "Well Rossweisse, Shinji may become your new step-grandfather. What with him needing multiple women to help him restart his clan and all. Who knows maybe you can join his harem since you need a boyfriend badly." Odin teased the woman. _Though I have to question how Shinji-boy managed to find Fenrir and convince the wolf to serve him. The wolf disappeared after our failed attempt to seal him and even that trickster son of mine Loki hasn't had any luck in finding his wayward son. So how did Shinji-boy find Fenrir? _Odin thought seriously even though he still maintained his lecherous look on his face.

"LORD ODIN!" Rossweisse screeched angrily. The GMILF comment along with the thought of her granny actually having sex made Rossweisse feel uneasy. Then came the 'Shinji having sex with her granny' thought which was even more unsettling. Then the thought of her being in Shinji's harem made Rossweisse swoon a bit because she had to admit Shinji was beyond sexy and what woman wouldn't want to be with Shinji.

"How in the world did Shinji get Penemue of all beings as his Pawn?" Falbium asked. "He's enemy number one to the Fallen angels so why and how did Shinji get Peneume as his servant."

"There must be more going on than even we know." Ajuka interjected. "Penemue is seen as the Fallen angel's version of Gabriel; just as beautiful, dangerous and powerful. Her being on Shinji's peerage raises a whole lot of questions." he said.

"Gabriel, all seven of the Evil Dragons, Fenrir, Göndul, Yasaka, the Gold and Silver Brothers, and Penemue." Sirzechs listed off. "A peerage filled with Ultimate-class beings of vast power... all of them battled tested, hardened and experienced. A peerage like that can easily challenge any of the Top Ranking Rating Game Champions' peerages... and even challenge my own peerage." he mused getting everyone (yes even Grayfia) to look at him in shock. In the seven hundred years since the Evil Piece system's creation, Sirzechs' peerage had proven time and again to literally be the strongest in the entire Underworld's, not even the Undisputed Rating Game Champion "Emperor" Diehauser Belial's peerage could rival the might of the Lucifer peerage.

So for Sirzechs to say that Shinji's peerage could challenge his own left many speechless and even scared of the confrontation where the Shinji and Sirzechs would battle for the right to have their peerages be called the 'Strongest Peerage'.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Kaichou..." Saji said shakily bringing attention to himself. Everyone could see just how scared the Sitri Pawn was and it was a sentiment shared by the others who were staring down the Murmur Peerage. Though for Riser, his arrogance was so massive he didn't feel fear, no he felt insane anger and jealously. Anger, that in his foolish mind, those legends should have been serving him, not that so-called legend that Shinji Murmur claims he is. Their power should be his power, not Shinji's. And most definitely those women on the Murmur peerage should be his as well; serving beneath him as he showed them he is their one true lord and master.

Sona gulped audibly before answering her Pawn. "Y-yes Saji?"

"Two things. 1) I'm scared."

"We all are Saji. And what's the second thing?"

"I soiled myself in fear."

Sona scrunched up her nose at that, especially when there was a now noticeable smell. "Well its clear you're not alone in that regard." Several people, who will not be named, blushed in embarrassment even as Shinji chuckled at them in amusement.

"Time to end this. Crom, Grendal, Níðhǫggr and Penemue you take the Bael peerage. Aži Dahāka, Tamamo, Gold and Silver Brothers take the Sitri peerage. Apophis, Göndul, Orochi and Ladon deal with the Phenex peerage. Gabriel and Fenrir you're with me." Shinji ordered his peerage who shouted 'Hai Shinji-sama!' and moved out. Crom, Apophis and Orochi shifted their forms to their human forms (as extreme high-class dragons they could shape-shift from their dragon form to a human form).

Crom took the form an 8'5" (257 cm) tall man in his late twenties with black hair with gold highlights, heterochromia - black (Left eye), gold (Right eye) and wore a western tuxedo that has a night-black blazer, a lighter black vest, a night-black dress shirt that contrasted against the lighter black waistcoat, a black and gold-striped tie, as well as a pair of standard black dress pants and shoes. Worn over this was an ankle-length night-black overcoat. Overall Crom in his human form looked like an European noble.

Apophis' human form was a 7'5" (227 cm) tall woman of Egyptian descent with sun-kissed blonde hair cut in the preferred cut women of ancient Egypt wore their hair; a straight fringe and bangs as well as two long locks on each side in the back.

She had an athletic and curvaceous body that like Gabriel and Penemue had ridiculous curves but Apophis had the largest pair of oppai in all of existence as they are P-cup. The sheer size of them made every woman looking at them insanely jealous because such oppai should not exist. Apophis wore an intricate, exotic-looking white top and shallow-cut olive undershirt exposing _a lot _her massive cleavage, skin-tight white pants that showed off her huge pert rear end and brown chaps that end at her calves and an overlong, twice-wrapped gold-coin plated belt. Her feet were adorned in calf-high combat boots. Her arms had solid gold, three ring arm bands and she wore simple MMA gloves.

Orochi's human was a 7'0" (213 cm) tall woman of Japanese descent with black, bluish tinted hair and serpentine gold eyes that were popping due to her intense bluish eyeshadow. She has has an oval face and a small beauty mark on the left of her chin, pale, creamy colored skin, an overly voluptuous figure with curvy hips and a large bust rivaling Apophis' since Orochi is an L-cup. Her black bluish-tinted hair is intricately done, with perfect straight cut style bangs and perfectly cut hime side-locks. Unusually the rest of her side-locks is left uncut and long, and tied to the sides with topknot style bands on the tops. The rest of her hair is worn in perfectly straight cut pigtails, and she wears geisha and oiran style hair decorations. Orochi wears a kimono of the oirans (Japanese courtesans), the kimono is worn loose and the top is gaped open to reveal a generous amount of her cleavage and breasts and gives Shinji "easier access". The kimono is both flame-red and black, and the skirt and wide sleeves have Asian patterns and designs on them. She wears tabi and geta sandals on her feet.

The Bael, Phenex and Sitri peerages weren't able to enjoy their stunment at seeing the human form of three of the seven Evil Dragons, two of which were actually female and extremely sexy females, due to the Murmur peerage attacking.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Crom's Group VS Bael Group)**

Crom charged forth, immediately targeting Sairaorg and tackling the Bael Heir before the Bael peerage could prepare themselves. Kuisha tried to follow after her King but was stopped Penemue, forcing the Abaddon to focus on her. Grendal had targeted the Heavenly Lion Regulus, the two rolling about in the dirt as they attacked each other. Ladora Buné, Sairaorg's Rook, took his Dragon form being the average size of a western dragon which was no where near that of Níðhǫggr's massive size. Though he had Gandoma Balam helping him take on the feared Norse Dragon. Sairaorg's Knights, Beruka Furcas and Liban Crocell, decided to help Kuisha in her battle with Penemue.

"So an Abaddon uh." Penemue said mildly annoyed after seeing one of her light spears thrown back her. "You Abaddon devils are always so annoying with your Hole Power. But that didn't stop me from killing a lot of your clansmen and you are no near their level girl." Penemue taunted Kuisha. "They at least gave me a challenge, which cannot be said for you who insults their _sacrifices _by being so weak!" Penemue added just to mind-fuck with the girl even more. The taunts worked as Kuisha snarled, launching various elemental spells at the Fallen Angel Pawn who defeated the spells with her light arrows. Beruka and Liban took pot shots at the Murmur slave but since she had Promoted herself to Queen (due to the tournament's unique set-up Promotion could be used at anytime), Penemue easily kept track of the Bael Knights dodging their attacks.

(Not that she needed too but she wasn't going to be taking any chances as even ants can topple an elephant if they knew how.)

With the Bael Rooks, they were having a very poor showing against Níðhǫggr. Ladora was a pebble compared to the mountain that Níðhǫggr is. Even Gandoma's massive strength did very little against the Eternal Oblivion Dragon, whose defense rivaled that of Grendal and Ladon's. Níðhǫggr merely swatted them aside every time they tried something against him. His natural defense and tremendous strength being more than the Bael Rooks could handle.

"ARGH!" Regulus screamed as he was thrown into the stadium's wall. Standing up and shaking the cobwebs from his head, the Golden Lion charged to confront the Crime Force Dragon, getting said dragon to laugh heartily. Grendal just continued to laugh as Regulus' fangs and claws once again scrapped against his harder than adamantine scales, creating large amounts of sparks as the attack was once again proven useless. Grendal's attacks on the other hand, were not useless as he pummeled the Lion King into submission.

"GAH!" Sairaorg screamed as he took another blow from the Crescent Circle Dragon. Despite his own immense power and even Touki empowering him further, the Bael heir couldn't do much damage against the Strongest Evil Dragon. Spitting out a wad of blood and saliva, the Bael heir gingerly stood to his feet, stumbling a bit before he straightened himself and charged forward for another assault. Crom easily withstood the assaults of his opposition, taking no damage whatsoever before he started dishing it out. "GAH!" Sairaorg screamed again when Crom punched him. His already broken ribs were further punished along with his ruptured organs.

Unfortunately, the damage Crom was dealing him was too much for even Sairaorg's Touki enhanced durability and so Sairaorg was forced to retire, his peerage following right behind though not just because of Sairaorg's retirement. Penemue having fought and killed several Abaddon devils knew of the weaknesses of the Power of Hole and exploited them, taking out Kuisha. Beruka and Liban tried to gain vengeance for their fallen Queen but Penemue ran them through with a multitude of light spears that the Bael Knights couldn't outrun with their Knight Speed. Níðhǫggr ran Ladora through with one of his horns while he repeatedly stomped on Gandoma until he retired. Regulus was beaten to the point the retirement system activated because of the sheer amount of damage the Lion King was taking.

"The Bael peerage is eliminated." Naud said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Aži Dahāka's Group VS Sitri Group)**

Aži Dahāka growled in annoyance when he destroyed yet another water construct the Sitri King launched at him. After being given his target, Aži Dahāka had immediately zoned in on Sona due to her being King and because if you take out the King then the rest will follow. At first he was interested in seeing how she'll defend herself against him, but now he was annoyed due to Sona's various uses for water. She used water to attack him, and used the water to defend herself. That was it. The girl had no other element to use beside water even if that was her clan's main power. It pretty much left Sona as a one-trick pony.

Then there was Tsubaki, Sona's Queen. She had honestly surprised him when she reflected one of his attacks back him with some kind of mirror. It meant that he couldn't use magic attacks without them being reflected back him, leaving him only with melee attacks which suited him just fine as there was more to him than magic. Even with the help of Tsubaki taking pot shots at him with her hit and run tactics and using her naginata as another form of attacking him, it was still pretty much a one-sided battle.

The Gold and Silver Brothers were dominating the Sitri Rooks and Knights having already captured Bennia and Loup in the Amber Pot and the retirement system saved them before they could be melted in said pot. This left only Annelotte and Yura to their tender mercies and it was anything but tender. Tamamo was easily handling the Sitri Bishops and Pawns who just couldn't stack up the centuries old kitsune even with the Dimension Lost and Absorption Line on their side. (Tamamo's strength was so vast that Saji nearly died from just taking only a small portion of it and was retired.)

With Sona, she was panting as she launched yet another water attack that Aži Dahāka merely destroyed with his vast physical strength. Her yoki, while immense for her age, was quickly being drained in her attempts in trying to damage the Evil Dragon. Tsubaki was panting from over exertion of using her Queen abilities to the max in trying to damage the dragon. But so far both have failed in that respect and Aži Dahāka didn't have to do much but wear them down since he was of far greater power, endurance and durability.

"Kaichou let's use it." Tsubaki said once she regained her breath. "The mirror may be able to do something to turn the tide of this battle."

Sona shook her head in a negative. "It won't work Tsubaki. If we used the accumulated energy for a blitzkrieg-like attack it wouldn't even harm him. Even if we used the energy to re-energize ourselves they just have to wear us out because their power just so much greater than our it's not even funny." Sona said as she focused on the Murmur slave slowly approaching them.

"I never anticipated this nor thought I would see something like this; a peerage full of legendary creatures. Well-played Shinji-kun, you created a peerage able to compete with the Satans'. I just hope you treat Rias well." Sona said taking deep breath. "I'm sorry Rias but I won't be able to keep my promise to you." she added with a sad smile. "I surrender."

The remaining Sitri peerage members were ejected from the tournament with that, leaving only the Phenex and Murmur peerages.

"The Sitri peerage has surrendered and thus eliminated." Naud said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"NO!" Rias screamed seeing Sona retire from the tournament. The former Gremory heiress felt hollow as she collapsed in her chair as the tears came unbidden when the cold hard truth set in. She had put everything on Sona, believing and hoping that her childhood friend would win this. And now her only hope has surrendered, leaving her in the hands of Shinji Murmur. Riser had already lost, that was a given but she didn't know anything about him [Shinji] since he became Murmur Clan Head. Now she would be his servant and that scared her because what could she actually bring to his peerage that his other servants haven't already.

She couldn't compare to his female servants in terms of beauty and sex appeal. And she knew couldn't compete against them in terms of sexual prowess given she's still a virgin. She couldn't compare to any of Shinji's servants in terms of power and ability. She could train for a thousand years and she still wouldn't even come close to rivaling one of them. She couldn't even offer him an alliance with her family since she denounced/disowned them.

And that what scared her her the most; that Shinji seeing she had nothing to offer him would simply get rid of her and she didn't want to think of what would happen to her former servants. They all had problems and Shinji could compound them by just giving them away to a possible devil who would abuse them.

It was too much for Rias to take, the redhead running out of the room with her former peerage following behind wanting to make sure she was alright. She was not in the right state of mind right and that was dangerous.

"Rias!" Venelana shouted about to run after her until Sirzechs spoke.

"Leave her be Lady Gremory." the Crimons Satan ordered getting his mother to look at him in shock. But she saw that he too was in pain at seeing Rias like and that he had accepted that was part of reason why. It made Venelana feel even more of an eel because she too was part of the reason for tournament being held.

_Rias I'm so sorry my daughter. _Venelana thought sadly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Murmur Group VS Phenex Group)**

Riser glared heatedly at Shinji from his kneeling position he was forced into by the Murmur slaves. After the Bael and Sitri peerages were handily defeated that left only his peerage alone against the Murmur slaves. He had quickly ordered his peerage to attack, intent of showing that the might of the Murmur peerage was nothing compared the the infinite might of the Phenex... Riser Phenex that is. His peerage hesitated at first, since they weren't arrogant enough to believe they could defeat these legends, but with the threat of punishment and being whored out they reluctantly moved against the Murmur peerage.

It was as Shinji claimed when the tournament first began; it was a massawhooping.

Apophis and her group had taken Phenex peerage and destroyed it. Isabela and Xuelan tried to fight the Eclipse Dragon, doing no damage whatsoever to the legendary dragon. Apophis had shown the Phenex Rooks exactly why she's the second strongest of the Evil Dragons and the beating she laid on them was so brutal it actually made Riser sick to his stomach and dry heave when he saw their ruined bodies before they retired.

Orochi had tormented his Pawns with her snakes; sending hordes of her venomous snakes after the Pawns who were running around the field from said snakes. It also revealed that Mira had a deadly fear of snakes and retired the moment she saw the snakes come her way. As his Pawns laid defeated with mass amounts of lethal poison flowing through their veins, Orochi then ended them by cutting them down with her legendary **Kusanagi no Tsurugi** ("Grass-Cutting Sword").

Göndul destroyed his Bishops without even trying, not even Werbellia could counter the Valkyire's insane skill and ability in the magical arts. The Phenex Bishops threw everything at the Valkyrie, which the Murmur Bishop just swatted aside like they were flies. Not even the strongest attack from his Bishops combined did anything against the Blood Magic Demon, who merely ended what she called the 'foolishness' by using the same attack she used last night in that raid. And what was worst was that she wasn't even winded nor drained from using such an extreme, high-level attack.

Ladon had trapped his Knights in a powerful barrier that not even Queen Yubelluna could break despite the fact her blasts had enough power to take out even a High-class devil in one shot. As Karlamine and Siris tried and failed to break free, Ladon and merely caused the barrier to implode on them, retiring the two from the tournament.

That left only Yubelluna and himself against the entire Murmur peerage which further enraged the Phenex as this shouldn't have been happening. He ordered Yubelluna to get her ass in gear and defeat the Murmur slaves, even slapping her hard when she questioned his order and hesitated to move.

Before anything else could happen, a light spear impaled the Phenex Queen and exploded in a torrent of light-based energies, retiring Yubelluna and damaging Riser since he was so close to the explosion. It was the first and most painful experience in Riser's life, which wasn't surprising given that Light-based powers and attacks were fatal to devils, which included the Phenex clan.

Then came the gangbang and unfortunately for Riser it was not the sexual kind of gangbang.

The Murmur peerage at Shinji's command, decimated him in every sense of the word. Riser may have wholehearted believed he was the be all, end all but he was learning the hard way that they was ALWAYS someone stronger out there and to his unfortunate luck that someone was Shinji Murmur. Each member of the Murmur peerage took their sweet time in destroying Riser, each attack pushing his regeneration to the absolute limit and even beyond. It got the point that his regeneration was taxed out and only his arrogance and anger at this 'injustice' kept him from retiring.

After several moments of unrelenting violence that shocked everyone watching, Shinji ordered his slaves to stop, where Gabriel brought the battered, broken and near-dead Riser to her King, forcing the ultimate humiliation on him by forcing him to kneel before Shinji, who stared coldly at him.

"You should have surrendered Riser Phenex." Shinji began looking down on the defeated Riser. "You foolishly and arrogantly believed you could fight and defeat my servants and look at what happened; they destroyed everything before them without even trying! Even when they heavily restricted themselves to give you an actual fighting chance, you still couldn't match any of them. You ordered your slaves to the most painful and brutal defeat in their lives and for what," Shinji said looking like he was disappointed at Riser. "All to prove your might is 'infinite', that no one could compare to you? And look at where that has gotten you; kneeling before me."

"You... you little bitch..." Riser wheezed as he glared up at Shinji while ignoring the tightening of Gabriel's grip on him for insulting her master. "You... you think... that you won! You... think that... that I won't... get vengeance... for this humiliation! ... that you kept me... from claiming Rias... as my property as I rightfully should!" he shouted at the disinterested Shinji. "I... swear on the honor... of the Phenex clan... a blood feud... between the Murmur and Phenex." he wheezed shocking literally everyone, none moreso than his own clan. Was he so petty that he would declare feud just because he lost to a superior opponent?

Shinji regained himself before looking coldly at the Phenex before declaring; "It will be pretty hard for you to do such a thing when your dead!"

Gabriel quickly acted, brutally stabbing Riser with an overpowered light dagger... right in his black heart. Riser couldn't even scream in pain from the act as the poisonous light energy invaded his system once again and this time for the last time.

Seeing the light fade from Riser's eyes, Shinji acted; roughly grabbing the blonde's head before intoning; _"Your soul is mine!" _Calling upon his demonic power, Shinji sucked Riser's fading soul out of his body and into his own, where he quickly dominated the soul's consciousness and took its power himself. Shinji smirked darkly as he took the power of the Phenex for himself and as he looked at the crumbling form of Riser Phenex, leaving only ashes since without a soul to power it the body was useless and so it crumbled. Though unlike this time, the Phenex would not rise from his ashes... ever again!

"Riser Phenex... is dead. THe Phenex group is eliminated. Shinji Murmur is the last King standing. The winner of the Tournament of Kings and the inaugural King og Kings is Shinji Murmur!" Naud announced.

* * *

And cut! This one was a challenge to do with wanting to make this a three parter. This bad boy is 13,022 words, currently. Anyway, I hope I surprised in you guys with who was on Shinji's peerage. I said it was going to be legendary and damn it I meant it! Gabriel, the Evil Dragons, Fenrir, Göndul, Yasaka, Kinkaku and Ginkaku and Penemue. You guys never saw that coming and I'm happy to have shocked you guys with this line up.

Now I know what your asking; why did I do this. To me the purpose of doing fanfiction is not just to put our own personal spin on our favorite anime, mangas, video games, books and movies but also to try and do something different and never before seen. That's what I'm trying to do with each of my stories especially the the Evangelion and HSDxD crossovers.

ROTS Version 2 is a more legit version with Shinji being a future Satan. Angel Warrior attempts to deal with the angel side of the series. Agent of Grigori deals with the Fallen Angel side. Now this one deals with Shinji being a clan leader. Each of these stories attempts to take a different path from the norm in HSDxD fanfics on the site and from the cannon. I want to try and do different things, things that some maybe scared of doing or just don't know how to execute.

And I hope I have done this and even inspired and showed other writers that yes these things can be done.

Also I'd like to give a shout to _Stilphyell_ and _AbaddonusKain_. These two came the closet to guessing to who was on Shinji's peerage so pleased give them a round of applause. Also I rewrote the last scene sine come people have complained about it being somewhat anticlimactic so I hope you like this one.

Anyway here is the Shinji Murmur Harem List.

**Shinji Murmur Harem List: **Sona (main girl), Usha (OC), Ravel, Seekvaira, Elmenhilde Galnstein, Gabriel, Tsubaki Shinra, Apophis, Tsubasa Yura, Göndul, Yasaka, Momo Hanakai, Bennia, Annelotte Furcas, Xenovia, Griselda Quarta, Yamata no Orochi, Penemue, Riser Phenex's former peerage; Yubelluna, Isabela and Xuelan, Mihae and Werbellia, Karlamine and Siris, Ile and Nel, Ni and Li, Marion, Bürent, Shuriya, Mira, Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Rossweisse, Yumi Kiba (fem-Kiba; yes Kiba will be gender-bent in this later on), Irina, fem-Gasper (gender bent also), Kiyome, Kalawarner.

Well read and review. Flames will be ignored.


End file.
